Érase una vez, nosotros
by Ichi Beilschmidt
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt, es un chico que causa problemas a su padre, y es mandado a un Internado, donde allí, conoce a sus verdaderos amigos, sin embargo, no solo encuentra allí amistad, sino también a un tal Roderich Edelstein. Universo Al. YAOI Y HETERO.
1. Comienzo

Hola! Bueno, aquí está mi fic, no es la primera vez que publico uno, aunque en esta página sí. Los personajes de Hetalia **no son míos**, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Contiene parejas **yaoi** y parejas **hetero**.

En una casa situada al este de Alemania, un padre discutía con su hijo. Su actitud caótica y rebelde se le estaba haciendo ya insoportable, al menos de aguantar, por lo tanto, no le quedaba más remedio que tomar medidas drásticas.

**-¡GILBERT, COMO VEO QUE NO CAMBIAS RESPECTO A TUS ACTITUDES, TE MANDARÉ A UN INTERNADO!**

**-¡Y UNA MIERDA ME MANDAS TÚ A UN INTERNADO, DUMM VATER!**

**-¿!QUÉ HAS DICHO!**

**-¡Y QUE SEPAS QUE AHORA HE METIDO 5 POLLOS MÁS EN MI CUARTO!**

Y al gritar esta última frase, corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta justamente frente a las narices de su padre, chocándose con ella de lleno, y seguramente, haciéndose daño.

**-¡SCHEIBE!**

Gilbert rió de forma maliciosa, pero su risa duró por muy poco. No quería ir a un internado, aunque eso no le haría cambiar su forma de ser, ya que simplemente, no podía, era algo característico de él, y que formaba parte de su persona. Cerró la puerta con seguro, para que su padre no la abriese, e ignorando sus gritos, se sentó en su cama y cogió una foto que tenía colocada en su mesilla de noche, que reflejaban a una mujer muy hermosa, con un niño rubio, de ojos azules, a su lado. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos rubíes, y al darse cuenta de ello, se las limpió de inmediato. Su padre le había inculcado desde siempre que los hombres no debían llorar, y si se enterase de que lo estaba haciendo ahora, le castigaría.

Realmente, echaba de menos a su madre y a su hermano.

***18 de Enero. Un año después.***

Justamente, al cumplir 10 años, su padre le había enviado a aquel internado. Al ver el gran edificio, no se asustó ni lo más mínimo, solo alzó la cabeza y arrastró con él su maleta y demás, sin despedirse de su padre siquiera. El director (algo anciano y muuuuuuuuuuuuuy lento al hablar) le explicó todo lo que debía de saber, y que allí, se sentiría como en su casa, cosa que Gilbert sabía que no iba a ser así.

Pero él ignoraba lo equivocado que estaba.

***Un mes después***

Estaba sentado en uno de los jardines que ofrecía el establecimiento, muy espacioso, con bancos y zonas de paseo para todos los estudiantes, pero parecía que hoy, y a esa hora, no estaba habitado por mucha gente. Se limitó a dejar a uno de sus pollos sentado a su lado (se había llevado a uno de ellos, el cual llamaba Gilbird, sin que nadie se enterase) y a observar el lugar, hasta que….

Dos niños, de su misma edad, le observaban.

Estaban…¿escondidos?

-¿Qué cojones estáis mirando?

Los dos niños de repente empezaron a moverse, como cuchicheando entre ellos.

-¡Francis, nos ha visto!- susurró uno, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.-¡¿Qué haceeeeemos?

-¡Tranquilo, Onii-san sabe lo que hace!- contestó el otro, rubio, de pelo largo y ojos azul claro.

''Menudos pringados'' pensó Gilbert.

Los dos salieron de su escondite, y, llenos de hojas, se acercaron hasta él.

-¡Salut, mon ami!- dijo el rubio.

-¿Me ha insultado en su idioma o qué?- le preguntó Gilbert al ojiverde.

Él castaño rió.

-¡Qué va, te ha dicho en francés: ''Hola mi amigo''!

-¿Francés?- repitió el peliblanco.-¿Ese no es el idioma de los afeminados?

El niño castaño miró a su amigo rubio, preocupado, pero este, o pareció ignorarlo, o simplemente, no le estaba haciendo caso.

-¡Bienvenido seas!- dijo el rubio, sonriente. Se arrodilló ante él, y le ofreció una rosa.-¡Espero que este lugar te guste mucho, y podamos ser amigos ~!

Gilbert no dijo nada durante unos segundos…

**-¡MÉTETE ESA ROSA POR EL CULO, MALNACIDO!**

Cogió a Gilbird, se levantó, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos pero…

**-¡PARDON, PARDON, NO PRETENDÍA NADA MÁS ALLÁ DE LA AMISTAD!**

-¡Francis, no seas mentiroso, **ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS**!- le reprochó el castaño.

**-¡TONI POR DIOS, NO LO COMPLIQUES MÁS!**

-¡**DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME**!- gritó Gilbert.

Entonces, tropezó, calléndose y…

-¡**GILBIRD**!- su pollo corría y corría, y si lo perdía, perdería a su único amigo.

-¡**OH NO, TU POLLO**!

-¡**TONI, VAMOS A POR ESE POLLOOOO**!- dijo el francés.

Los tres comenzaron a correr tras Gilbird, el cual empezó a subirse a un árbol.

-¡Baja aquí!

-¡Pollo, pollito, pollo bonitoo ~!- cantaba el de ojos verdes.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Gilbert.-¡Hagamos una escalera humana!

Y así…

-¡**ME DUELE, ME DUELE LOS HOMBROOOS T_T**!- se quejó el amigo del francés.

-¡**TONII AMOUR, AGUANTA**!- decía el francés.

-¡**LO TENGO, LO TENGO**!- gritó Gilbert.

Pero, perdieron el equilibrio y…

**¡PUM!**

El castaño cayó al suelo, el francés encima de él, y Gilbert encima del rubio. Todos se quejaron, adoloridos, pero Gilbert, dándose cuenta de la situación, comenzó a reírse. Los otros dos se quedaron impresionados, mirándole, hasta que la risa también se les contagió.

Ahí había comenzado su amistad.

***Ocho años después***

-¡Chicos, chicos!

Un pie apareció de la nada, haciendo que Antonio cayese de bruces al suelo.

-¡Toni, te he dicho que no corras por los pasillos!- dijo Francis.

-¡Pero si ha sido Gil T^T ¡

-¡Kesesesese, no pude evitarlo!

Francis le lanzó un libro a la cabeza.

-¡No le vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Joder Francis, **TENÍAS QUE LANZARME EL LIBRO DE HISTORIA**!

-Eso es para que aprendas, sino no te daré tus mimos diarios ~

-Ya está delirando de nuevo ¬¬- dijeron Gilbert y Antonio a la vez.

-¡No tratéis así a Onii-san!

-Ah sí…¿por qué tantas prisas Antonio?- preguntó Gilbert.

-¡Hoy viene gente nueva!- respondió el español.

-¿Y?

-¿No te gustaría ver quiénes son?-

-Psché, me es indiferente…

-¡**PUES PARA MÍ NO**!- gritó de repente Francis.-¡**TENGO QUE MOSTRARLES MI AMOR A LAS LINDAS JOVENCITAS QUE SE ME PUEDAN APARECER**!

-¡Entonces Francis, ven conmigo!- pidió Antonio.

-¡Claro, a la cargaaaa ~!

El rubio salió corriendo a la entrada del internado, sin embargo, Gilbert no se movió de su sitio. Antonio, aún no convencido, se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no te animas, ne?

-Porque no hace falta estar enseñando mi **AWESOME** presencia a nadie- contestó, con su típica sonrisa pícara.

Antonio rió.

-Tú ya sabes como es Francis, pero no me refiero a eso…simplemente es para hacer nuevos amigos- Gilbert parecía dudar.- ¿Recuerdas cuando tú estabas solo?

-Cómo para no olvidarlo

-Pues así se sentirán esas personas que están allá fuera- dijo.- Además, seguro que le caerás a alguien bien ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo…!les demostraré como es el fantástico yo!

Los dos rieron y se dirigieron a la entrada, y efectivamente, había bastante gente. Comprobó que ya Francis estaba hablando con una chica morena de piel, ojos marrones y pelo negro recogido en dos coletas, y esta sonreía. Se alegró al ver la suerte de su amigo. De repente, Antonio reprimió una especie de grito, que le asustó.

-¡**ME CAGO EN HITLER**!- dijo Gilbert, alejándose de Antonio.-¿**QUÉ OCURRE**?

-¡**MIRA MIRA**!

Antonio cogió la cara de su amigo con ambas manos y le obligó a mirar a una dirección determinada. Dos hermanos, algo parecidos físicamente, estaban despidiendo a sus padres. Los dos eran castaños, con unos extraños rulos, y de estatura similar, solo que…uno era más espabilado que el otro. El del pelo castaño oscuro no paraba de rechazar a su madre para que parase de darle besos, y el otro, de pelo un poco más claro, pero no demasiado, no se soltaba del brazo de su madre, llorando.

-¿A qué son los chicos más monos que has visto?- Antonio no dejaba de mirarlos.-¡Ojalá pueda conocerles!

-¿Y quién dice que…?

Antonio se extrañó al ver que su amigo no continuó la frase.

-¿Y quién dice que, qué?

-Eehh…

Se había quedado callado, ya que creyó ver a un chico de pelo rubio que le era extrañamente familiar. Se soltó de Antonio, sin mirarle siquiera, y bajó las escaleras para juntarse entre la masa de gente. Escuchaba numerosas voces, y todas hablando en distinto idioma, pero no estaba atendiendo a nada de eso. Entre tanta gente, le perdió de vista.

-Joder…

Entonces, sintió que chocó con alguien, provocando la caída de la otra persona.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado por donde…!

Calló al ver al chico que se encontraba frente a él. Vestía ya el uniforme correspondiente del internado, con la camisa por dentro y una sudadera encima, bien puesta, sin ninguna imperfección. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos violáceos, y tanteaba sus manos en el suelo para coger sus gafas, que se le habían caído. No supo porqué, se las cogió antes de que él las alcanzara.

-¿Buscas esto?- insinuó Gilbert, con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Vas a dármelo, o no?

-Solo si me dices tu nombre

-Solo digo mi nombre a aquellos que realmente valgan la pena

Punto bajo.

-De acuerdo…señorito, tú eres el que vas a peder- aseguró, viendo que aquel mote le quedaba a la perfección.

**''¿Qué coño estoy pensando?''**

El chico suspiró.

-Me llamo Roderich Edelstein

Aquel nombre se le guardó en la mente. Estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría.

-¿Ves? No te ha costado nada

Le devolvió las gafas, dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz:

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación no decir tu nombre?

Gilbert se giró.

-¿Por?

-A pesar de que seas un impresentable, debo de darte las gracias, y no sé tu nombre, como comprenderás- explicó Roderich.

-Gilbert Beislchmidt

_No olvidarían esos nombres._


	2. Capricho

Una joven de ojos verdes no paraba de suspirar debido a la gran maleta que arrastraba tras de sí. Llevaba puesto ya el uniforme respectivo del lugar, por lo tanto era una nueva alumna que lo único que esperaba encontrar, era su habitación para dejar lo antes posible sus pertenencias.

-¡Cómo pesa!- se quejó. Pasó una mano por su frente, quitando un par de mechones castaños.-¿Dónde puede estar mi habitación?

-¡O sea como que, esa habitación es la nuestra Toris!

Elizaveta se extrañó por el tono de voz, y juraría que aquella tenía que ser la de un hombre. Iba a girarse cuando el susodicho pasó, empujándola hacia un lado.

-¡O sea por favor, deja paso perra!

-¡Feliks, vas muy rápido!

La chica se levantó del suelo, molesta.

-¿!Cómo que perra!- agarró su maleta, arrastrándola de nuevo.-¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara!

Ya lo había perdido de vista, y su sed de agua, estaba aumentando. Paró de nuevo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que…

-¡Kyaa si tenía el número pegado a la mochila!- dijo, mirando la etiqueta. Su habitación era la número 4. Miró las puertas, y estaba entre las 20,21,22,13 y 24.

Suspirando, bajó las escaleras, ocasionando ruido al bajar, pero poco le importó. Tras bajar escalones, encontró su habitación. La abrió y..

-¡!Qué divertido, casi puedo tocar el techoo ~!

Una chica de pelo negro, atado en dos lazos rojos, morena de piel, y ojos marrones, no paraba de saltar en una cama que podía ser perfectamente LA SUYA. Otra chica de rasgos asiáticos, la observaba desde la otra cama de enfrente, ya que habían tres.

-¿!Qué hacéis en mi habitación!- exigió saber la castaña, recalcando el ''mi''.

-Se tratan de habitaciones compartidas esto….

-Elizaveta Hedervary- contestó.

-Mei Wan, encantada de conocerla- sonrió.

-¿Has dicho que las habitaciones deben compartirse?

-Así es, son de dos o de tres ¿no se lo han explicado?

-Pues no, tuve mucha prisa para llegar- siguió mirando a la morena que saltaba en la cama.-¿Y…ella?

-Su nombre es Sei, acabamos de conocernos- contestó Mei, observándola con gran interés, ya que no paraba de saltar.

-¡Yujuuuuuu!

Luego paró de saltar al ver a la nueva chica.

-¡Holaaa ~!- le dio dos besos en las mejillas.-¡Mi nombre es Sei, somos compañeras de piso!

-Esto es una habitación, no un piso- aclaró Elizaveta, con una gotita colgando en su sien.-Y no deberías saltar tanto en la cama, puedes caerte.

-¡Jooooo pero si es muy divertido!- exclamó, con ojos llorosos.-¿Acaso no te caigo bien?

-¡No, no!- dijo la castaña.

-Solo lo dice por su bien, Sei-san- dijo Mei, por ella.

-¡Meei tú si que eres un encanto!- fue corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya vaciando mi maleta…- dijo Elizaveta.

-¡Yo te ayudooo ~!- gritó Sei.

-Va-vale

-¡Vee, vee ~!

Su hermano Lovino le había dejado de lado, ya que parecía querer alejarse de él diciendo palabras como : ''Imbécil'' o ''Mira que eres tonto''. Se había perdido, y no encontraba el camino para llegar a su habitación correspondiente. Lo único que vio más lógico de hacer, fue…

-¡Ayuda, ayuda!- gritaba agitando una mini bandera blanca.

No había nadie en el pasillo, y comenzó a asustarse. ¿Y si un fantasma se le aparecía, o un hombre gigantesco que le matase?

-Oye…

-¡!!

Se escondió, relativamente hablando, entre sus rodillas, para que no le golpeasen la cara, y hacer que el dolor fuese menos, ya que así se sentía seguro. Entonces, sintió que le tocaban la espalda. Lentamente, levantó su vista, encontrándose con un chico rubio de ojos azules…el cual le era familiar. Pero como siempre…

-¡Un hombre grande!- dijo, señalándole.

El chico no le entendió.

-Oye…¿necesitas ayuda?

El chico castaño asintió.

-Me he perdido ~

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces, creyó captar lo que sucedía.

-¿Tú también?

El rubio asintió, con cara agotadora. El castaño le agarró del brazo, obligándole a correr.

-¡Busquemos, busquemos ~!

Más tarde, el director convocó una reunión grupal para todos, en salón de actos, donde se disponía de un escenario destinadas a las obras de teatro y demás. La gente no paraba de hablar.

-¡Cuanta gente dispuesta para que les arrebate su inocencia!- gritaba Francis con emoción, y portando una rosa.

-Los hermanooos, los hermanooos ~- balbuceaba Antonio.

-…. – Gilbert simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el chico de ojos violáceos, pensando en cómo enseñarle su magnífica personalidad.

-¡!Callaos todos, hormonas desenfrenadas!

Todos callaron al instante al escuchar a la coordinadora.

-Así me gusta- sonrió la mujer.- Os hemos reunido aquí para hablar de la organización aquí. Primero….no corráis por los pasillos…

-¡Perra, si yo ya lo he hecho!- gritó un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-¡Feliks!- murmuró Toris, asustado.

-¡Ese parece tener cara de listo!- dijo otro, de cabellos blanquecinos.-Se unirá conmigo…

-¡Tú eres el que me llamaste perra!- gritó Elizaveta desde la otra esquina de la sala, junto a Sei y Mei.

-¡Llama así a todo el mundo, perdónale!- se disculpó su amigo por él.

-¡Ays Toris, no tienes porqué pedirle disculpas, o sea por favor!

-Serán uno con Iván….

-¡Iván, cásate, cásate, cásate!- gritó otra chica, situada detrás de Elizaveta, de cabellos claros, largos, y ojos azules. Tenía una cara asesina, y a la castaña le dio miedo.

-¿!Qué es esa voz!- dijo Iván, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hahahaha I´m the hero!- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, con lentes.

-¿En qué internado de bastardos me han metido?- murmuró un chico italiano.

-¡!Bastaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos callaron de nuevo.

-¡Cómo corráis por los pasillos os castigaré sin salir de aquí!

Silencio.

-Bien, ahora, mañana darán comienzo a las clases, y cada uno ya sabrá la optativa que ha elegido, y demás- continuó la coordinadora.-Y ahora…!largaos todos a vuestras habitaciones!

Y como una alarma, salieron corriendo de allí. Entre la multitud de gente, Sei se sentía un poco agobiada, y Elizaveta lo notó.

-Será mejor que nos agarremos de las manos para no perdernos- dijo la ojiverde.-Agarra también a Mei.

-¡Vale!- sonrió Sei.

Unidas por las manos, comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, y cuando salieron de allí, Elizaveta suspiró, aliviada.

-¡Menos mal!

-Etto…Elizaveta-san…

-Mei, dime Eli por favor- pidió, sonriente.

-Sei-san no está…

La castaña la miró con una cara de sorpresa y susto.

-¿!Dónde se ha metido esa chica!

Se sumergió de nuevo entre la gente, e intentó buscarla, sin resultado.

*Mientras con Sei*

-¡Elii, socorro, meiden, meiden!

No podía ver a su nueva amiga por ningún lado, y se encontraba muy perdida. Entonces, escuchó detrás suyo, una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¿Sei?

Giró, y se encontró de lleno con un rubio de ojos verdes, en el cual le resaltaban unas grandes cejas.

-¿!Arthur!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Emocionada, se abrazó a él.

-¡No me puedo creer que me haya encontrado con uno de mis mejores amigos!- dijo la chica, separándose.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- añadió Arthur.-¿Cómo es que te enviaron a este lugar?

-Mis papis están de vacaciones y no tenían a nadie con quien dejarme- contestó la morena, lloriqueando.

-Bueno, pero al menos no estás sola ¿no?

-¡No, he conocido a unas chicas estupendas!

Iba a presentarlas cuando se dio cuenta, nuevamente, de que se había perdido.

-¡Kyaaaa me he perdido!

Elizaveta ya harta, pensó en preguntar a cualquier persona.

-Perdón…

Un chico alto, castaño claro, y ojos verdes y pálido, la miró.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has visto a una niña hiperactiva, con pinta de africana, algo mona, y gritona?

-¡No, pero yo he visto a algo mejor frente a mí!- dijo el chico, sonriente.

Elizaveta se molestó por el intento.

-No, lo siento, no seré tu próximo plato

-No te pongas así ¡venía de buena gente!

-Vincent, deja de molestar a la señorita

La castaña se sorprendió.

-¿Roderich?

El austríaco también se sorprendió.

-¿Elizaveta?

-¡Vincent!- se dijo así mismo el chico.

Gilbert, quién iba antes con Antonio, descubrió que ya estaba solo. Probablemente había visto alguno de esos hermanos, y ya estaba seguro de que Francis estaba haciendo de las suyas. Siguió caminando cuando vio en su campo visual, al señorito…hablando con una chica. Debido a su personalidad y a sus arranques repentinos, su cuerpo, sin desearlo su mente, ya le estaba dirigiendo hacia ellos.

-Estaba buscando a una amiga ¿la has visto?

-No, siento no poder ayudarte- contestó Roderich, apenado.-Sin embargo, es una alegría verte de nuevo.

-Sí, yo también- sonrió la castaña.

-¿Sois amigos?- preguntó Vincent.

-Así es, viejos amigos, mejor dicho- aclaró el chico.

-Y de los mejores- ante lo que había dicho Elizaveta, Roderich no hizo más que reír.-Bueno, voy a buscar más…

Iba a seguir la frase, pero se había encontrado de bruces con Gilbert.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Ten cuidado, no todos los días puedes chocarte con alguien como yo- contestó.

-¡Oye tú, más respeto con la chica!- gritó molesto Vincent.

-No, no importa- dijo Elizaveta.

-Sin embargo, a mi sí- intervino Roderich.-¿Otra vez tú?

-Si deseabas volverme a ver- dijo Gilbert sin pensar.

Roderich se sonrojó ante tal osadía.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Oye tú, no le hables de esa forma a Rode- amenazó Elizaveta.

Gilbert se acercó a ella. Por un momento, la chica pareció intimidarse debido a la gran diferencia de altura entre los dos, pero luego, le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Gilbert no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Alguien desafiándole? Y no solo eso, había llamado al señorito por un diminutivo ¿qué derecho tenía?

-¡Gilbert!

Era la voz de Antonio.

-¿Con que ese es tu nombre, hombre fantástico?- dijo ella irónicamente.

-Prefiero ser eso, antes que ser la defensora de Mister Remilgos

Y sin dejar que le contestase, se marchó de allí.

No sabía la razón, y eso le desconcertaba. El señorito riendo junto a ella, como si se conociesen de antes.

Definitivamente…

Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Se había encaprichado.


	3. Sueño

Abrió los ojos, ya que un piar le obligó a hacerlo. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul, y después sentía que estaba acostado en algo mullido. Era césped. Entonces, se incorporó y ante él habían…

Innumerables pollos.

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

-¡Al fin lo he conseguido!- gritó Gilbert, emocionado.-¡Millones de pollos bajo mi awesome persona!

-Obaka-san, eso es lo que es tu persona

Al escuchar esa voz, su corazón se paralizó, para después, latir a mil por hora. Se giró, y ahí estaba: El señorito con un pollo en sus manos. Y no era un pollo cualquiera era su Gilbird.

¿Qué cómo podía reconocer a su pollo entre los millones que había?

Porque simplemente…

Era Gilbird.

-¡Já! ¡Si a ti te encanta que Ore-sama esté aquí!

Roderich se sonrojó, tirándole un pollo a la cabeza.

-¡No digas idioteces!

Gilbert frunció el ceño, lo del pollo le había dolido.

-¡Eso duele!

-¡Haberlo pensado antes!

-¡Claro, y eso lo dices cuando estás más rojo que los tomates de Antonio!

El de ojos violáceos no dijo nada al respecto, y Gilbert sonrió. Le encantaba su rostro, su cara de señorito, sus gafas, su cabello, sus ojos…

Todo lo que tuviese el nombre de Roderich.

Suspiró, y se acostó de nuevo en la hierba, diciendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes?- no sabía si el castaño seguía ahí.-No te conoceré demasiado, pero ya te has convertido en mi pequeño juego. Realmente, odio sentir esta atracción…aunque yo no creo en los sentimientos a primera vista, la verdad, soy demasiado realista y fantástico como para hacerlo.

Notó que su cabeza era levemente levantada para ser apoyada después en un regazo. Abrió un ojo, y su visión había sido envuelta solo por el rostro de Roderich, quedándose extasiado al verlo tan cerca. Sintió que su mano, acariciaba sus cabellos, provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen de nuevo.

-¿Y sabes, que esto es un sueño?- dijo el castaño.

Así….

-¡!Fusosososo ~!

El grito de Antonio en su oído hizo que Gilbert se levantase de una forma muy brusca, propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula con su cabeza. Sin atender a los lloriqueos de su amigo español, se puso a mirar su alrededor, con cara de sorpresa. Aquello era la habitación que compartía el trío de amigos.

-¡!Se han ido!- gritó Gilbert, haciendo varios gestos con los brazos..-¡!Todo ha sido un puto sueño!

Antonio seguía quejándose, hasta que Francis hizo su aparición, en calzoncillos, con la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre mon amour?- preguntó, extrañado.

-¡!Aaaaaaaaaaah todo se ha ido!

Francis, aún sin comprender, se acercó a él.

-¿Has tenido un sueño conmigo y por eso estás tan traumático?- se echó el pelo hacia atrás.-Te entiendo, si yo soñase conmigo mismo, también me pondría así ~

-¡!Francis, habían pollos, millones!- dijo, agarrándole por los hombros y zarandeándole.-¡!Pollos amarillos y hermosos, corriendo en libertad por el césped y, y, y, ….

Sus ojos rojos estaban como los de un cordero degollado, la típica mirada que hacía un niño cuando había perdido algo. Francis le abrazó.

-¡!Nuestro Gil está mostrando su lado tieeeerno ~!- dijo el francés, para luego sonreír perversamente.-Si quieres, yo puedo fomentar ese lado tuyo con mucho amour.

Un puñetazo hizo que cayera al suelo. Gilbert refunfuñando debido a su sueño con el señorito, se dio cuenta luego de que había hecho daño a Toni.

-¡Ey!- se acercó a él.-Lo siento mucho Toni, me desperté muy rápido ¿te sigue doliendo?

-Tran-tranquilo, estoy muy bien- dijo sonriendo. Pero después, le salieron de nuevo lágrimas.- ¡Me duele mucho!

-Mmm, no tengo cremas ni nada para que te pongas, así que vete a la enfermería- aconsejó.

Giró para ver darle una patada a Francis.

-¡Y tú, vístete, que tenemos que ir a clase!

***Mientras, en otra habitación***

-¡Vee, veee Ludwig, no podemos faltar al primer día de clase!- animó Feliciano, vistiéndose.

Apenas conocía a aquel chico que se hacía llamar Feliciano. Casualmente, ayer, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, le había encontrado, y los dos estaban igual de perdidos, hasta que por fin, habían encontrado su habitación, y resultaba ser, que la compartían juntos, aparte de un japonés llamado Kiku, el cual se había despertado desde muy temprano, y había dejado su cama impoluta y muy ordenada. Sin embargo, su parte permanecía en un término normal, mientras que Feliciano tenía todo desordenado.

-¡Aaaaaah, no puedo salir!

Con una gotita rondando por su cabeza, comprobó que Feliciano se había atascado en su propia camisa. Se acercó a él para ayudarle, sacándole la cabeza.

-Ya está- dijo Ludwig.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ludwig evitó su mirada, no quería ceder tan fácilmente apenas sin conocerle. Feliciano cogió sus libros, y antes de salir, miró por toda la habitación:

-¿Y Kiku, está jugando al escondite ~?

El italiano no tenía remedio.

***En otro lugar del Inertnado...***

-¡Sei, levántate si no quieres que te golpee con mi sartén!

Como movida por un resorte, Sei se levantó, gritando.

-¡Señor, sí señor!

Realizó el saludo militar, y empezó a vestirse. Mei, se disponía a peinarse, y solo le quedaban los zapatos.

-Sei-san está muy activa por las mañanas- dijo Mei, observando como la morena corría por todo el cuarto.

-Sí, cuando la amenazan de muerte- suspiró Elizaveta.-Por cierto ¿estás en la misma clase que nostras?

-Así es, aunque las clases son bastante grandes- respondió Mei.-De todas formas, vi las listas, y estamos juntas, estoy contenta.

Elizaveta sonrió.

-Yo también, me siento más cómoda con gente que conozco

-Por cieeeeerto- dijo Sei con voz melosa.-¿Quién eran los chicos que te ayudaron a buscarme ayer?

-Uno se llama Vincent, le conocí ayer, y el otro se llama Roderich, un viejo amigo

-¿Y no te gusta alguno ~?

-Claro, tú no te disculpes por perderte ayer- respondió la ojiverde, molesta, ya que se había preocupado.-Y no, no me gustan ninguno de los dos.

-Sí, y eso me lo creo yo

-Tú estabas con aquel rubio y yo no te dije nada

-Pero ese rubio es mi mejor amigo, y se llama Arthur- señaló, mientras se hacía las dos coletas.

-Como sea- dijo Elizaveta, cogiéndola del brazo-Vámonos.

-¡Esperaaa, que me queda una coleta!

-Mejor, así ven lo loca que estás

-¡Cazzo!- Lovino no paraba de buscar entre sus cosas.-¡Mierda de internado, mierda de cama, mierda de gente, y mierda de todo, todo es una mierda!

Sus ojos color avellana irradiaban mucha molestia. Al enterarse de que su hermano Feliciano le tocaba en una habitación distinta a la suya, le había dejado solo en aquel pasillo, y se había largado, debido a que odiaba su tan buena suerte. En la cama que había frente suyo, permanecía uno de sus compañeros. Se trataba de un rubio platinado, pálido, y de ojos azules, proveniente de Noruega. Tenía un nombre muy extraño, Vidharr, y le costaba mucho pronunciarlo, además era muy…callado, aunque en parte lo agradecía, Lovino no es que fuese muy sociable. Sin embargo, su segundo acompañante, finlandés, Tino, era lo contrario de los dos. Era muy amable, simpático, y se preocupaba mucho. Su pelo rubio era menos que el de Vidharr, y este tenía unos ojos de color marrón claros. Ahora mismo, su cara, era de preocupación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó, ofreciéndose.

-¡No, no me ayudes, no quiero ayuda, no quiero nada!

-Si lo que estás buscando es esto, lo tengo yo

Había sido el noruego el que lo había dicho. Y, efectivamente, mostraba en su mano, su móvil.

-¡Che palle!- corrió hasta él y se lo quitó.-¿!Cómo es que lo tenías tú!

-No tengo porqué responderte- contestó, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Tino rió, ocasionando más molestia en Lovino.

-¿!Y tú de qué te ríes!

-De nada ¡será mejor que vayamos a clases!

-¡Tino, dime porqué te ríes!

Al salir de la habitación, una mujer vestida de blanco pasaba por allí, cargando muchas cajas. Lovino por un momento, quiso irse para que no le diese las cajas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ey, tú!- le llamó la enfermera. Lovino la ignoró hasta que Tino le señaló.

-¿Es a él?

''Me cago en las estampas de los finlandeses'' pensó.

-Chico ¿podrías llevarme estas cajas a la enfermería por favor?

-Señora, pero es que yo soy nue…

-Gracias cariño- sonrió la mujer, para luego irse.

-¡Pero será caradura la vieja!- gritó Lovino cuando cruzó la esquina.-Oye Tino ¿sabes dónde está la…?

Vidharr y Tino se habían ido.

-¡Me han traicionado!

Había un gran silencio en la enfermería, y eso a Antonio no le gustaba nada, aparte, todo era blanco, triste, y juraría que todo olía a pasta dental. Permanecía sentado en la camilla, ya que la enfermera se lo había dicho, y esperaba a que esta volviese, debido a que tenía que hacer unos encargos. Se dispuso a mirar al techo cuando se fijó en otra cosa:

-¡Palitos para la boca ~!

Los miró, recordando todas las veces que se había puesto malo de la garganta y su médico se los colocaba dentro para observarla. Siempre se había provocado con eso. Cogió uno, y..

-¡Aaaaaah!

El palo se le rompió a causa del grito que había escuchado. Tres cajas muy grandes cayeron encima de él.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo una voz.-¿Estás bien?

Antonio intentó quitarse las cajas, pero ya alguien lo había hecho por él. Lo que vio ante sí, no se lo esperaba. Uno de los hermanos que había visto el primer día, le estaba ayudando en ese mismo instante. En realidad se había fijado más en el otro, que parecía ser amable, sin embargo….algo tenía en sus ojos. Se sonrojó por el pensamiento, y dijo:

-Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes

Vio que el chico se le había quedado mirando. Parecía sorprendido por verle, y el español no supo qué hacer, y para que no se sintiesen incómodos, simplemente sonrió y…

-¿!Qué me estás mirando, pervertido!

Y al decirlo, le lanzó de nuevo una de las cajas, diciendo palabras en un idioma que Antonio entendió como italiano. Adolorido, tanto de mandíbula como de cabeza, murmuró:

-Creo que me he enamoradoo ~

***En clase***

Elizaveta, tras arrastrar (literalmente) a Sei, seguida de Mei, hasta la clase, comprobó que lo que se estaba viviendo allí, era una inmensa revolución. Nada más entrar, alguien había gritado:

-¡Fireeee!

Millones de bolas de papel impactaron contra ella. Intento protegerse con los brazos, y a su lado, Sei se hacía la muerta.

-¡Que esto no es una guerra de verdad!- dijo Elizaveta, obligándola a levantarse.-¡En esta vida hay que ir para adelante!

-¡Pero es que son muuchos!- se quejó Sei.

-¡Mon dieu, mon petite cheri está siendo atacada!

Como por arte de magia, Francis apareció al lado de la morena. Sei al verle, sonrió.

-¡Bonjour Francis!

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó la castaña.

-¡Sí, el primer día fue a hablar conmigo!- respondió Sei.-¿Cómo estás?

-Perfecto, sobre todo porque ahora estás tú en esta clase ~- el rubio se arrodilló ante ella y le ofreció una rosa.-Para la más bella flor del jardín.

Sei aceptó la rosa, y cuando lo hizo, Elizaveta cogió el libro de Historia y se lo estampó en la cara. Luego, guió a sus dos amigas a tres pupitres libres.

-Sei, permíteme darte un consejo: aléjate de cualquier hombre que te venga a hablar así por así ¿entendido?

-Pero si ha sido simpático…

-¡Pero ese no solo quería tu cara bonita!- la interrumpió.

-Eli-san se refiere a que se quería aprovechar de ti- explicó Mei, ya que la morena se había asustado.

-¿Aprovechar?

-¡Por supuestísimo!

Las tres amigas se quedaron calladas al ver a un chico que se había metido en la conversación. Elizaveta le reconoció enseguida.

-¡Tú otra vez!- le señaló.

-¡O sea perra, no me llamo tú, me llamo Feliks!- le aclaró.

-¡Te llamaré por tu nombre cuando tú dejes de llamarme perra!

-¡Feliks, tiene razón!- le recriminó su compañero, que se sentaba a su lado. Era castaño y de ojos verdes.

-¿Defiendes a la castaña antes que a mí Toris?- dijo Feliks.-¡Me parece muy fuerte lo que me estás haciendo!

-¡Que tengo nombre!- se quejó la susodicha.

-No, no es eso, sabes que yo siempre estaré de tu parte, cuando tengas la razón- le explicó Toris.-Pero ahora, no la tienes.

-Aish, o sea perra, pues perdóname ¡pero solo porque Toris lo dice!

-¡Pero si sigues llamándome perra!

-¡Qué complicada eres loca!

-¡Contigo no se puede hablar!

-El caso es, o sea, haz caso a la loca de ella- dijo Feliks, refiriéndose a Elizaveta.- Seré nuevo, pero por favor, se puede reconocer a un súper pervertido a millas, así que, cuidadísimo.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Sei.-Por cierto, encantada Feliks, me llamo Sei, la loca es Elizaveta y ella es Mei.

-¡Aish, qué mona eres jodida!

-A mí no me caerás bien tan fácilmente ¬¬ - amenazó la ojiverde.

-¡Pero loca, si eres simpática!

-Me rindo- suspiró.

Toris, Sei y Mei, rieron. Por una parte, Gilbert, estaba sentado en última fila, por el hecho de ser mejor a la hora de hablar, copiar la tarea y mandarse notitas. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y en ella divisó a Roderich. Automáticamente, se levantó para acercarse a él.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que me persigues hasta mi clase de lo fantástico que soy kesesese- rió.

-Veo que no sabes leer- dijo él.-En la puerta pone claramente mi nombre en la lista. Por lo tanto, mi clase es esta, aunque para mi desgracia, tendré que compartirla contigo.

-Dirás para tu gran suerte

Roderich simplemente le ignoró, y se sentó en primera fila. Un señorito tenía que ser.

-Tsk, maldita sea- susurró para sí mismo.-Si se sienta tan lejos no podré hacerle disfrutar lo awesome que soy.

Y mientras hablaba, una bola de papel se metió dentro de su boca. Tosió un par de veces y la expulsó.

-¡Scheibe!- gritó.-¿!Quién ha sido!

-¡Mira Alfred, te dije que acertaría, yuju!- vitoreó un chico danés, rubio de ojos claros, cuyos cabellos estaban alborotados.

-¡Hahahahaha, nice figth Soren!

Gilbert cogió una libreta suya y empezó a arrancar papeles. Tanto había sido, que tenía..

-¿!Cómo ha hecho 50 bolas de papel tan rápido!- dijeron a la vez Alfred y Soren.

-¡Vais a conocer lo que es un verdadero prusiano!- sentenció Gilbert.

Francis se recuperó del golpe de Elizaveta rápidamente, y se colocó al lado de él. Casualmente, Antonio había abierto la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

-¡Guerra de bolas de papel ~!- dijo el español, situándose al lado de Gilbert.

-¡A mi señal!- gritó Gilbert.-¡Somos el Bad Friends Trio! ¡Seguid al fantástico yo!

Y su ''_guerra_'' comenzó.


	4. Una sonrisa

-Quiero haceros una pregunta ¿vosotros sois personas o animales?

Finalmente, la guerra de las bolas de papel había creado un gran revuelo, haciendo que la coordinadora viniese, y ahora mismo, les estaban dando un sermón.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo ¿vosotros sois personas o animales?

-Personaas- contestó toda la clase.

-Entonces ¿Qué ha sido esta estúpida guerra de bolas de papel?

De repente, todos se señalaron a todos.

-¡Ha sido él!

La coordinadora suspiró.

-¡Sois unos cobardes, reconoced que son todos!

-¡Perdone, yo como que me quedé aquí quietecito con Toris!- declaró Feliks.

-¡Eso es mentira!- intervino Lovino.-¡Tú me tiraste una, y cuando me giré, vi que te estabas riendo como un zorro!

-Qué mono es ~- susurró Antonio.

-¡El yonki también empezó la guerra!- sentenció Arthur.

-¡Hahahaha!- rió el susodicho, Elizaveta creía que le habían dicho antes Alfred.-¡I´m the hero!

-¡Fucking bastard!

-¡El mérito no solo fue de Alfred, también fue mío!- dijo otro rubio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándole.

-Creo…que no tenía que haber dicho eso..jeje

-Imbécil- murmuró Vidharr, que se sentaba tras Soren.

El danés lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué me has dicho?

-Lo que eres- contestó el noruego.

-Vidharr…-dijo Tino, asustado por la reacción de Soren.

-Disculpe coordinadora, no todos los integrantes de esta clase tiene la culpa- intervino Roderich, situado en primera fila.-Además, esto fue a más cuando Gilbert y los suyos la continuaron.

Gilbert al escuchar su nombre, atendió.

-Señorito, afloja esa lengua que tienes

-Y tú deberías atártela para que dejes de decir estupideces

El prusiano le dirigió una mirada asesina a la castaña, la amiga defensora del de ojos violetas. ¿Qué tenían esos dos?

-¡Esa es mi chica!- dijo Vincent.

Elizaveta se sonrojó.

-¡No soy la chica de nadie!

-¡Silencio!- gritó la coordinadora.

Todos callaron.

-Se os impondrá un castigo a toda la clase, sin excepciones

Los alumnos se quejaron.

-Dos parejas se quedarán por las tardes para limpiar la biblioteca, que la señorita encargada de ella ya tiene sus años, y necesita ayuda- explicó.- Y las parejas las hago yo, por supuesto. Mañana estarán las listas.

Y cuando se fue, nadie dijo nada.

Al acabarse las clases…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- suspiró Soren, entrando a su habitación compartida. Nada más entrar, se acostó en la cama.

-¿Qué no puedes creerte?- preguntó Alfred, tirándose también en la suya.

-Que aquel noruego tan gruñón sea…sea…

Soren quiso buscar una palabra, pero Alfred se la dio por él.

-¿Bello?

-¡Es hermoso, que es distinto!- empezó a dar vueltas por su cama, estrechando un cojín.-¡Debería estar prohibido! El caso es que, si no fuese tan antipático…

-Hahahaha- rió Alfred.-Pues yo me llevé una gran sorpresa, resulta que Arthur le ha tocado en la misma clase que yo.

-¿Arthur?- repitió Soren.-¡Aaaaah ya sé! ¿El de las cejotas? ¿Le conoces?

-¡Yes!- asintió Alfred.-Era…un amigo mío.

Eso último lo había dicho con ¿tristeza? Soren iba a estar dispuesto a preguntarle, peor prefirió dejarlo para más adelante, ya que solo se conocían desde hace poco. Se fijó en su otro compañero de habitación.

-¡Beeeeerwald!- gritó, levantándose de la cama.-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

El sueco no contestó.

-Etto…Soren- el danés miró al americano.-Creo que no deberías molestarle, sabes que os caéis mal.

-¡Qué va!- exclamó Soren, contento.-¡Si nos llevamos muy bien!

Berwald simplemente, le apartó con un empujón. Alfred no hizo más que reír.

Por otra parte, el Bad Friends Trio, decidió ir al comedor, ya que era la hora de almorzar. Al ver la gran cola que había, Antonio comenzó a perder esperanzas.

-Mis tripas rugen más que un toro- lloriqueó.

Gilbert le propinó una colleja.

-Los toros no rugen, y eso que no soy de España

-¿No sería cultura general?

No quiso mandarle otra a su amigo, pero Francis rió debido a que el español le había dado un golpe bajo.

-Me harta esta cola, alguien como yo no debería estar esperando

-Si quieres yo me encargo- dijo Francis.

Y así…

-¡!Apartaos, acabo de romper aguaaaas!

-¡Sujétame Antonio, porque voy y le pego!- gritó Gilbert. Sabía que su amigo francés haría algo como eso, pero a pesar de ello, le había dejado.

-Pero todo el mundo le ha dejado pasar ¡vamos a comer!

El prusiano se dejó llevar por Antonio hasta la cocinera.

-¡Mira!- señaló el castaño.-¡Es…

-¡Pastaaaa ~!

Los dos amigos se giraron para ver quién había dicho eso. No eran ni más ni menos que los dos hermanos italianos.

-¡Gil, son ellos!- el castaño se quedó mirándoles.-Aaaaah, qué distracción ~

-Creo que tendré que alejarte más de las conductas de Francis- murmuró Gilbert.

-¡Voy a hablar con ellos!

Y pronto se vio solo.

-Vale Toni…¿Que sepas que yo te dejo ir eh?- dijo, hablándole a la nada.

Lovino, que estaba eligiendo los espaguetis, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del español, hasta que oyó a su hermano hablar con alguien.

-¿Te gusta la pasta?- preguntó Feliciano.-¡A mí también, y la salsa de tomate es riquísima! ¡A mi hermano y a mí nos encanta!

-Pues mi madre me enseñó a hacerla, y dice que la hago bien- respondió Antonio, sonriendo.-Ah por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio, vengo de España.

-Yo soy Feliciano ve ~- el italiano estaba muy contento.-Me gustaría algún día visitar España ~

-¡¿Feliciano, idiota, qué crees que haces?- gritó Lovino.

-¡Na-nada nii-chan, solo estaba hablando él!- respondió Feliciano, temblando.-¡No me ha hecho nada!

-¡Me da igual!- apartó a Feliciano y encaró a Antonio.-¡Tú, bastardo, aléjate!

-Pe-pero, si yo vengo de buena gente

-¡Mentira, eres un puto pervertido, en la enfermería lo demostraste!

-¡Tooooooni ~!

El italiano mayor sintió un escalofrío, y como si hubiese olvidado lo que le acababa de decir al español, se escondió detrás de este.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio.

-¡De-de-defiéndeme contra ese!

-¡Mooon amouuur!-saludó Francis.-Ya Gilbert cogió la comida ¿vamos?

-¿Te refieres a él?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-¡Sí-sí!

-¿Oh, y esta preciosidad?- Francis intentó acercarse.-Tú estás en nuestra clase ¿me equivoco?

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Antonio notó como sus manos apretaban cada vez más su camisa. Sonrió. Aquel acto le parecía de lo más tierno.

-Descuida Francis, yo ahora voy

-¡D´ accord!- sonrió, para luego irse.

-Ya está, sin moros en la costa

Lovino parecía recapacitar por momentos y observar la situación. Acababa de presentar un momento muy patético ante Antonio, y no solo eso…estaba muy pegado a su espalda. Antonio, pensando que ya se había ganado al chico, al menos como amigo, sintió un cabezazo contra su espalda. Cayó al suelo rendido, y Feliciano iba dispuesto a ayudarle, pero Lovino le cogió de la mano.

-¡Ni te atrevas!

Los vio irse, y solo pudo decir:

-Si en el fondo es una ricura ~

Por otra parte, Elizaveta , Mei y Sei estaban sentadas, comiendo tranquilamente.

-Disculpen…-

Una chica rubia estaba frente a ellas.

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras?

-¡Claro!- dijo Sei.-No te he visto por aquí ¿eres de la clase de al lado?

-Sí…mi nombre es Lili- dijo la chica, sonriendo.

-Yo soy Sei, ella es Mei, y ella Elizaveta- respondió.-¿De dónde eres?

-De Liechtenstein

-¡Liliiii!- las cuatro chicas empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos de ¿tambores? Elizaveta se fijó donde provenía, y al ver a una chica de gigantescos pechos, se asustó.

-¡Oh, Dios, cómo le tiene que doler la espalda!- dijo, aún observándole.

-La compadezco- dijo Mei.-¿Dónde está Sei-san?

Automáticamente, adivinando donde podría estar, se agacharon. Efectivamente, la morena estaba bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó la ojiverde.

-¡Parecen dos bombas, y no quiero morir!

La chica llegó.

-¡Lili, Natasha y yo te estábamos buscando!- dijo, preocupada.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, de verdad- se disculpó Lili.-Bueno chicas, encantada de haberos conocido.

-¡Adiós!- se despidieron Mei y Elizaveta.

Por otra parte, ninguna de las tres chicas notaron que estaban siendo observadas.

-Sinceramente, te envidio- dijo el holandés, quién estaba sentado junto al austriaco.

-¿Deberías?- se preguntó a sí mismo Roderich, sin entenderle.

-Claro ¿no eras amigo de la castaña?

-Se llama Elizaveta, Vincent

-Elizaveta- repitió.-Hasta el nombre es bonito, como ella.

-¿Tú enamorándote?- sonrió el de ojos violetas.-Esto es nuevo.

-¿!Acaso no puedo!- se quejó Vincent.-¡Tú también le has echado el ojo a ese imbécil y yo no te digo nada!

La mirada amenazadora de su amigo quiso por un momento, retirar sus palabras, pero no lo hizo.

-No mientas, no es apropiado en ti- sugirió el chico de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa.

Roderich seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no me he fijado en ese impresentable- sentenció. Vio como Vincent suspiraba.-Que venga de idota intentado demostrarme algo, no quiere decir que me guste.

Los dos escucharon una risa, en la otra parte del comedor.

''Hablando del rey de Roma'' pensó Roderich.

Dirigió su vista hacia la procedencia del sonido, aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba. Allí estaban, a lo lejos, Gilbert y sus amigos. No conseguía recordar los nombres del rubio y del castaño, amigos incondicionales de este, pero lo único que le importaba en aquel momento, eran los gestos de peliblanco. Reía, comía, y luego se levantaba junto su amigo rubio, rodeando su brazo en los hombros de este, alzando los vasos llenos de agua. La escena le parecía sin sentido alguno, por el hecho de que en realidad, no estaban bebiendo nada que fuese alcohol para que se pusieran así, pero se lo pasaban bien. Entonces, su mundo se paralizó en un instante. Gilbert había dejado de reír con esa risa característica suya, y su boca se había quedado suspendida en una sonrisa. Entonces, el de ojos rojos miró hacia el frente, manteniendo un contacto visual con Roderich. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. No duró mucho tiempo. El castaño desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo, cogiendo rápidamente su bandeja para dejarla en su lugar. Vincent, que estaba mirando a Elizaveta, se dio cuenta de la acción de su amigo, y extrañado, le siguió.

-¿Ocurre algo Gil?- preguntó Antonio, ya que el prusiano se había quedado mirando a un punto fijo.

Cuando se hubo ido, Gilbert contestó:

-No…no pasa nada

_¿Qué había sido eso?_


	5. Roce

Por la mañana, la clase A, estaba reunida en la lista que permanecía colgada en la puerta. Las tres amigas, habían llegado las primeras, ya que Elizaveta sabía que aquello más tarde, estaría como estaba ahora. Intentaba buscar su nombre en la lista, pero Feliks no le dejaba.

-¡O sea, pero que lenta eres!

-¡!Feliks estate quieto!- le gritó la castaña.-¡Hago lo que puedo!

-¡Aiiish pero es que la intriga me súper mata!

-Ten paciencia- dijo Toris.

-¿Dónde demonios está mi nombre?- se quejaba Elizaveta.

-¡Estás conmigo!

Elizaveta reconoció aquella voz. Justamente, detrás suyo, estaban Roderich y Vincent.

-¿Tú?- dijo, sorprendida.-¿No me estarás gastando una broma de mal gusto, verdad?

Vincent se molestó. Parecía que no conseguía caer bien a esa castaña. Pero lo lograría.

-¡Que no soy tan mala persona como tú crees!

-No he dicho eso, solo que tú no trabajarás mucho

-¡Pues te demostraré todo lo contrario!

-Ya veremos, las palabras de un hombre siempre se las lleva el viento- aseguró ella.

-¿Y yo, y yo, y yo?- preguntó Sei, impaciente.

No le costó encontrar su nombre.

-¿Einar?- se extrañó al ver aquel nombre junto al suyo.-¿Quién es Einar?

-Einar es el hermano de Vidharr, ese peliblanco con ojos claros- señaló Vincent.-Es islandés.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Sei, sorprendida por la gran belleza del joven.

-No tiene nada que ver con usted, Sei-san- opinó su amiga asiática.-Al menos físicamente, sois totalmente opuestos.

-Con Sei todos somos opuestos- murmuró Elizaveta.

-¿!Lo dices en serio!- se quejó la morena, con ojos tristes.

-Y tú eres boba y te lo crees

Roderich no estaba atendiendo a los demás, simplemente se dispuso a buscarse en la lista. Y, lo que encontró, hizo que su boca quedase levemente entreabierta. Elizaveta, al verle de esa forma, no evitó acercarse a él.

-¿Rode?

''¿Por qué?'' se preguntaba a sí mismo, en su mente.

-¡Ore-sama ya está aquí!

Tenía ya un shock de por sí, pero la voz de Gilbert le provocó un segundo impacto, que le obligó a no moverse. Gilbert, que aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se dispuso a mirar la lista.

-¡Vamos a ver a quien le toca trabajar observando mi magnificencia!

A los pocos segundos, Gilbert tenía el mismo rostro que él, aunque, juraría que su mandíbula le llegaba al suelo, y era mucho más exagerado. Antonio, le movía un poco, preocupado por la reacción, mientras que Francis decía: ''Una chica trés belle'' mirando la lista.

-¿Gil?

''!Oye yo, di algo inteligente!'' pensó el prusiano.

-….-

-Solo….solo espero que no hagas el idiota- le dijo Roderich, antes de entrar a la clase, y bajar el rostro.

Gilbert no reaccionó hasta que se marchó.

-¡Idiota tú, aristócrata!

*Mientras, en la clase B*

Como todas las mañanas, Kiku Honda siempre solía llegar el primero a la clase. A diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros, Ludwig y Feliciano, él solía levantarse mucho más temprano que ellos, no porque no les cayese bien y no quisiese compartir amistad, sino porque en su familia, era costumbre despertarse a esas horas de la mañana, sobre todo para ayudar en tareas de la casa. Aparte, el alemán y el italiano eran…bastante peculiares, y de una forma extraña, encajaban los tres en el mismo grupo. El carácter de Ludwig se limitaba a no mostrar emociones, aunque Feliciano siempre conseguía sonsacarle algo, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de su compañero de habitación: su espontaneidad, su simpatía y su rostro radiante de felicidad. Quería aprender un poco de ellos dos, con el paso del tiempo. Entró a la clase, seguro de que no habría nadie allí, pero se encontró una sorpresa: ya había un chico. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus propios brazos, imitando más o menos a una almohada, encima del pupitre. Escuchó unos pequeños sonidos: roncaba, pero eran ronquidos leves. Se acercó a él con cautela, y no le costó saber quién era, por su rostro, aparte, ayer habían realizado las presentaciones en su clase. Se trataba de un chico castaño, de rostro algo ausente y adormilado, llamado Herakles, persona venida de Grecia. Kiku sonrió, enternecido por la cara llena de tranquilidad que este tenía, y dudaba si despertarle o no, pero, no pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando Herakles ya se había movido un poco.

-Hmm…

Se estaba despertando. Abrió lentamente los ojos, unos de color verde, somnolientos, y parpadeando más de dos veces.

-¿Dónde…?

-Se ha quedado dormido, Herakles-san- respondió Kiku, sabiendo ya la pregunta.-Está usted en clase, y creo que los demás compañeros no tardarán en venir.

Herakles se le quedó mirando, y por un momento, Kiku se sintió nervioso e incómodo.

-¿Eres un neko…?

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó el japonés, creía que no había oído bien.

-¿Eres un neko…?- volvió a preguntar el griego.

Kiku no evitó que un leve rubor apareciese. ¿Le estaba diciendo que si era un gato?

-Etto…

-Oh, lo siento, te me parecías mucho a uno…es que tienes una cara muy linda ¿sabes?

No supo qué decir, hasta que una voz y unos brazos, le rodearon:

-¡Kikuuuuuuu ~!

Era nada más ni nada menos que Feliciano. Kiku, al darse cuenta que le abrazaba, se apartó, y le señaló, muy seriamente:

-¡Tendrá que hacerse usted responsable ahora, Feliciano-san!

-¿Eh ~?

-Feliciano, será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo- le aconsejó Ludwig, situado tras él.

-¿Acaso a ti no te gustan los abrazos Doitsu?

-¿Qué?- Ludwig no sabía la razón de esa pregunta. Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en una respuesta. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del mote por el cual le había llamado Feliciano.-¿Por qué me has llamado…Doitsu?

-¡Significa Alemania en japonés, me lo ha enseñado Kiku ~!- respondió el italiano muy contento.-Y cómo tú vienes de Alemania ~ Oye, no me has dicho lo de los abrazos!

-A mí me gustan los nekos…- susurró Herakles.

Feliciano al oír aquella declaración, corrió hacia el griego y saltando emocionado, dijo:

-¡A mí también me gustan, sobre todo cuando puedo apretarles las patitas ~!

-Nekos…~

-Vee, vee ~

Ludwig y Kiku suspiraron.

Lovino estaba enfadado. No, enfadado era poco. Estaba cabreado a punto de explotar. Bueno, eso también era poco. Estaba….

-¡¿Por qué, por qué, que te he hecho yo a ti?- gritaba, observando al techo. Tino le miraba, asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre Lovino?

-¡Me ha tocado con el imbécil!

Aún no sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-¿Quién es…?

-¡El pervertido español!- Lovino se salía de sus nervios.-¡Me ha tocado con él de pareja para la biblioteca!

-Bueno, no será tan malo- opinó el finlandés.

-¡Tú no sabes con lo que tengo que cargar!- le agarró de los hombros, zarandeándole.-¡Estaremos solos en ese lugar, y quién sabe lo que me hará!

-¡Me-me-me mareo!

-¡No por algo España es el país de la pasión!- Lovino le dejo, ocasionando que Tino cayese al suelo.-¡Tengo que crear un plan y rápido! ¡Quizás alguien quiera sustituirme!

Y cuando su amigo italiano se fue, escuchó otra voz:

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar haciendo el idiota en el suelo

-Ay Vidharr, si tú supieras…

-No, no quiero saberlo- le dijo este, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Vaya, gracias- se acordó de nuevo lo de las listas.-Por cierto ¿a ti con quién te ha tocado?

El noruego frunció mucho el ceño, y Tino pensó que no debería haberle preguntado. Vio como el chico se estrujaba las manos, levemente molesto. Le daba más miedo él que Lovino.

-Con….con…..

-¿Con?

-El danés…el maldito danés…!ese estúpido danés!

Al terminar la frase, se marchó, diciendo palabras en su idioma que seguro, no serían palabras de elogio precisamente. Tino se rascó un poco la mejilla con el dedo. ¿Solo él tenía suerte? Su pareja resultaba ser…

-¡Oh!- chasqueó los dedos, acordándose.-¡Tengo que decírselo a Berwald!

Su propio novio.

Después de todo el revuelo de las listas, ya pasado una hora libre (cosa que a la coordinadora le molestó, ya que no pensaba que los alumnos se aprovechasen de eso para perder la primera hora de clase) continuaron con el horario del internado. Eran las 9 de la mañana y les tocaban…

-¡Vamos chicos, más alegría en la clase de ética ~!

Todos los alumnos de la clase A refunfuñaron. Gilbert que permanecía dormido en su pupitre, no tardó en recibir un golpe por la nuca.

-¡Vamos Bielschmidt!- le dijo su profesor.-¡Pierdes el tiempo durmiendo!

-Sí tú supieras todo el tiempo que aprovecho soñando…- susurró, acordándose del sueño de los pollitos con Roderich.

-¡Hoy haremos una clase especial ~!- continuó hablando el profesor.-Es una actividad muy sencilla…vamos a conocernos un poco mejor, y aprender que los compañeros que tenemos con nosotros no solo son un nombre y un apellido.

Ninguno de los alumnos le entendió.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir profesor?- preguntó Toris.

-Veréis…

Y sacó una caja con pañuelos.

-Os taparéis los ojos, y tocaréis a vuestro compañero, sin saber quién es al principio, claro está, y luego, tras haber trazado su rostro con vuestras manos…!os quitaréis los pañuelos!

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba hasta que…

-¡Es usted un descerebrado!- gritó Lovino.-¡Me niego a hacer eso!

-Jo Lovi ¡pues a mí me gusta la idea ~!- dijo Antonio.

-¡¿Y quién te ha dado el derecho para llamarme así?

-¡Oh la la, demostraré mis caricias llenas de amor!- añadió Francis, con una rosa en la mano.

-¡Osea como que, esa actividad es súper inquietante y emocionante profe!- opinó Feliks.-¡Vamos locas, enseñemos a todos quiénes somos!

-¡Habla por ti!- se quejó Elizaveta.

-A mí no me importaría- dijo Sei.-¡Anímate Mei!

-Pe-pero, yo no debería…

-Tranquila, no te embarazas por tocar a alguien el rostro- aclaró la africana.

-¡Sei!

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Si Mei no quiere, no la obligues- dijo la ojiverde.

El profesor comenzó a repartir los pañuelos y a separar las mesas, para que hubiese un poco de espacio. Habían algunos en la clase que no seguían convencidos de esa actividad, y otros estaban muy emocionados por hacerla. Se taparon las vendas, alejados unos de otro. Entonces, comenzó a sonar una música supuestamente para favorecer el ambiente, y esperaron a la señal del profesor:

-Y una norma chicos ¡no se puede hablar!- advirtió.-¡Si no, descubriréis demasiado pronto quién es, y así tendrá menos diversión!

Todos asintieron.

-Comenzad ¡ya ~!

Gilbert esperaba no caerse, por el hecho de que acababan de empezar y ya estaba tambaleándose. Estiró los dos brazos, intentado encontrar a alguien de una vez y dejar la estúpida actividad. Para su suerte, alguien le cogió de la mano.

''Menos mal, esto será rápido'' pensó.

Agarró la mano desconocida, y notó que era una mano muy suave. Un poco intrigado, pero solo un poco, comenzó a ascender su mano por los brazos de su compañero. Eran normales, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Siguió el camino. Había llegado al mentón. Al comprobar su forma, sabía que tenía delante de sí a un chico. Acarició la piel, de la misma textura que la mano, y en el camino, chocó con unas lentes.

''Espera….¿!tiene gafas!'' pensó Gilbert, sorprendido. Entonces su imaginación voló más allá. De su clase, los únicos que tenían gafas eran el señorito y el americano. Con lo que su mente llegó la conclusión:

Si era Roderich:

Señorito + ojos vendados + en sus brazos + tocar todo lo que quisiera + que no se enteraría hasta el final = ¡Gilbert despega de nuevo! ¡Victoria!

Se aguantó la risa, para no desbaratar su plan. Pero, de alguna manera u otra debería de averiguar si aquella persona que tenía delante era Alfred o Roderich aunque…¿cómo?

Subió un poco el pañuelo, disimuladamente, sin que el profesor se diese cuenta. Y, por un agujero chiquitito, vio que…

¡Premio, era el aristócrata!

Volvió a colocarse el pañuelo bien y se puso manos a la obra. Volvió a acariciar el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez a conciencia y poniéndole empeño. Visualizó el rostro mentalmente, y luego pasó su mano por su nuca, tocando cada pelo de este. Entonces, la mano suave que había tocado antes, de Roderich claro, tocó su mejilla. Ahora lo entendió. Se había olvidado completamente de que el otro también tenía que tocar. Y el austríaco siguió el mismo camino: manos, brazos, mentón, ambas mejillas, nariz, cabello…y definitivamente posó sus dedos en los labios de Gilbert. En ese momento todo se detuvo para los dos, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Mientras, Lovino estaba seguro de que estaba rojo hasta las trancas. Después de haberle tocado a él, su compañero había seguido el recorrido de todo su rostro, y sus manos eran delicadas. Había tocado su cabello y más tarde, se había detenido en su rulo…Lovino creyó que iría a tirar de él, pero el desconocido que estaba frente a él, simplemente lo rozó un poco, y lo agradeció internamente. Entonces, notó cómo le acercaba hasta su cuerpo, y como le susurraban al oído, sin que nadie se enterase, solo él:

-Sabía que eras tú, Lovi ~

El italiano quería morirse. ¿Aquel era el español?

-¿Qué…?

-No te tocaré más, no te preocupes

Antonio decidió alejarse de él y no hablar más. Había tenido suerte por la música, la cual el profesor había puesto bastante alta, pero no quería arriesgarse demasiado, aparte, seguramente el italiano al saber de su presencia, querría estar lo más lejos de él. Sin embargo, sucedió algo distinto: fue agarrado por la manga de su camisa.

-I-idiota- murmuró Lovino, avergonzado.-Si te vas no tendré compañero, y no pienso permitir que otro me toque, así que, no te vayas.

Elizaveta no sabía qué hacer. Ella tocaba el rostro del compañero, pero estaba bastante intrigada por quién podía ser. Antes, cuando estaba sola, alguien había cogido de su mano, empezando a acariciar su rostro, y lo había hecho con tanta dulzura, que Elizaveta quiso descubrir a la persona que se encontraba más allá.

Mientras, a Arthur no le gustaba esto, eso de no ver a quien te toca no le agradaba.

''Fucking teacher'' pensó. ''A quién se le ocurre hacer esto en una clase''

Entonces, justamente pensó eso, el profesor detuvo la música y dijo:

-¡Podéis quitaros las vendas!

Arthur se la quitó, y…

-¡Tú!- gritó el inglés, asustado y sonrojado.

-¿Arthur?- preguntó Alfred de forma inocente y con un deje de sorpresa en su rostro.

-No-no me puedo creer que tú…- Arthur no sabía qué hacer, y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue golpearle en el brazo.-¡Bastard!

-¡Hahaha, en el fondo te ha gustado!

Todos parecían sorprendidos, aunque habían excepciones. Tino parecía contento de que le hubiese tocado con Berwald, el sueco simplemente le miraba, Lovino simplemente no mantenía contacto con Antonio, Mei no había participado en la actividad, ella se había quedado junto al profesor y Feliks no paraba de abrazar a Toris diciendo:

-¡Aish Toris, como que sabía que eras tú!

-¿En serio?- dijo Toris.

-¡Por supuestísimo, o sea, te conozco enterito, como si te hubiese traído al mundo!

Toris se sonrojó.

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-¡Jopetas Toris que sí, o sea, como que te lo juro por Snoopy!

-¿Quién es Snoopy?

Los que estaban sorprendidos, que eran casi la mayoría, no sabían qué decir. Elizaveta, al descubrir que le había tocado con Vincent, no evitó sonrojarse. ¿Quién diría que alguien como él fuese tan delicado con una mujer? Definitivamente, aquella clase seguro que había cambiado la forma de pensar de todo el mundo. Entonces se fijó en Roderich, en otro extremo de la clase.

Roderich se había quedado estático, y el prusiano por segunda vez en aquel día, no actuó, solo se quedó allí, mirándole. Por suerte, había tocado el timbre, y Gilbert aprovechó ese momento para irse, cosa que nunca en su sano juicio había hecho. El de ojos violetas no le quitó la vista de encima, y por un momento, estuvo tentado de seguirle, pero se quedó en su sitio. Entonces, sacó una conclusión de todo esto, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Era demasiado pronto.

Quizás, algo nuevo estaba surgiendo entre los dos.


	6. Viejas Heridas

La puerta del baño de los chicos fue abierta de forma muy brusca, provocando un ruido al chocar contra la pared. Los chicos de cursos más pequeños miraron asustados a la persona que había entrado, que respiraba entrecortadamente, y tenía un brillo amenazador en sus ojos.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Tu peor enemigo si quieres saber lo que es bueno cuando millones de pollitos se te meten dentro de los calzoncillos y te pican ya sabes donde- contestó Gilbert, con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Tú estás loco!

Se acercó a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Antonio y Francis, quienes habían seguido a su amigo hasta el baño, iban a abrir dicha puerta cuando esta se abrió sola, saliendo una masa de alumnos asustados y corriendo, los cuales los pisotearon.

-¡Corred, salvadse quien pueda!

-No sabía que tenía tantos fans…- susurró Francis, tirado en el suelo.

-No creo que fuesen tus fans precisamente Francis…- dijo Antonio adolorido.-Mi espalda...~

Gilbert salió del baño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver a sus amigos en el suelo, se extrañó:

-¿Qué demonios hacéis en el suelo?- levantó a Antonio.-¿Limpiarlo con la lengua por amor al arte?

-Íbamos a ver que era lo que te ocurría- respondió Antonio.

Gilbert se quedó pensando por un rato.

-¿Qué algo le pasa a Ore-sama?- rió a carcajada limpia.-¡A alguien como yo no le pasa nada, ni le preocupan las cosas!

-Pues yo te vi muy acaramelado con el austríaco- dijo Francis, quien ahora estaba siendo levantado por Gilbert.-Si no fueran por los pañuelos y los otros alumnos, lo hubieras viola…

Gilbert le tiró al suelo, mientras colocaba un pie encima de la cabeza del francés.

-¿!Qué has dicho!

-¡Solo he dicho una verdad!

-¡Gil, Gil, que le haces daño!- gritó Antonio agarrando al prusiano.

-¡Tú seguro que violabas a toda la clase!- le gritaba él a Francis.

Luego volvieron a clase, ya que les tocaba la siguiente hora. Gilbert entró a la clase, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su sitio junto con Francis y Antonio. Roderich no dijo nada, pero le había mirado disimuladamente cuando entró. Elizaveta estaba también pendiente de aquellos dos, algo había cambiado de repente, y quería comprobar sus posibles sospechas de lo que ocurría entre ellos. Antonio se fijó en Lovino, quien le evitaba la mirada, y parecía bastante avergonzado, cosa que veía muy tierna por su parte. Cada vez tenía más claro que le gustaba aquel italiano. Mientras, Sei también, al igual que su amiga Elizaveta, observaba a dos chicos. Su mirada iba de Arthur a Alfred y de Alfred hasta Arthur hasta que…

-Arght, qué mareo- murmuró para sí misma, agarrándose a la mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sei-san?- preguntó Mei, preocupada.

-Sí no te preocupes

-¿Qué has desayunado?

-¡Un rico pescado!

-¿Pescado?- Mei se asustó, más preocupada aún.-¡No puede desayunar tan fuerte Sei-san!

-¿Y es malo también comerse un helado después?

-¡Sei-san!

Repentinamente, una tiza golpeó a la frente de Sei.

-¡Auch!- se quejó, tocándose la cabeza.-¿Quién ha sido?

-He sido yo, señorita- dijo el profesor de Literatura.-Y como no atienda a mis clases, se va usted de aquí.

Sei se quejó en silencio y se limitó a atender. Soren, quien tenía un lápiz en la boca y visiblemente aburrido, se fijó en las dos filas más a delante, donde se sentaban Tino, Vidharr y Lovino. Su campo de visión lo ocupó el noruego, y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea. Quería molestarle un poco. Cogió un papel, lo arrugó hasta convertirlo en una bola, y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. Acertó. Este se quejó, mirando a todos lados. Vidharr volvió a atender a la clase y Soren suspiró, molesto, el chico tenía que ser responsable. Cogió una nota, escribió, y se lo mandó en forma de avión de papel. Cuando le llegó, Vidharr se extrañó.

-¿Quién te lo ha mandado?- preguntó Tino.

Lovino miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con una sonrisa de victoria en el danés.

-Ha sido ese gilipollas- señaló Lovino con la cabeza.

Vidharr cuando le vio, quiso romper el papel a trozitos.

-Esto irá directo a la basura- dijo.

-¿Por qué no lo lees primero?- quiso animarle Tino.-No me digas que no te mata la curiosidad.

Vidharr se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no tengo de eso.

Tino sonrió, con una gota asomándose por su cabeza.

-No seas así hombre, al menos léelo antes de votarlo

Vidharr miró a su otro compañero, y Lovino se encogió también de hombros. Frunció el ceño, abriendo el avión de papel, dispuesto a leer lo que ponía. En ese momento pensó que no perdía nada por hacerlo.

''¿Te ha gustado mi regalito de la bola de papel?''

Y una cara sonriente al lado. Tino se alejó un poco de él, y Lovino simplemente dijo ''Hazlo'' y con una fuerza descomunal, cogió el libro de Literatura, y se lo lanzó. Soren se asustó al verle coger el libro desde un principio, pero el impacto le llegó al rostro, provocando que se cayese de espaldas al suelo.

-Vidharr, eres mi ídolo- le dijo Lovino, sonriendo al ver al danés tirado en el suelo.

-Me dais miedo…-susurró Tino.

-¡Hahahaha, he ganado la apuesta!- dijo Alfred, que se sentaba al lado del danés..-¡Soren me debes 5 euros!

-….- Berwald que estaba al lado de Alfred, simplemente no hablaba.

-¿!Una apuesta sin yo participar en ella!- gritó Gilbert, activándose, ya que no había atendido a la clase.

-¿O sea, ese tío se crees Dios o qué?- dijo Feliks, negando con la cabeza, como si no tuviese remedio.

-Callados estamos mejor Feliks- le aconsejó Toris.

-Yonki de mierda…- murmuró Arthur refiriéndose al americano.

-Esta clase siempre con problemas…- susurró Roderich.

-¡Silencio!

El grito del profesor hizo que todos se quedasen callados.

-Soren, levántese, Vidharr, al despacho del director ¡ahora mismo!

-¡Si voy yo, él también!- gritó Vidharr.

-¡Como sea pero largaos de mi clase!

El noruego salió dando un portazo, y Soren adolorido, salió de la clase. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Soren dijo:

-La próxima vez no hace falta que me tires un libro, antipático

El noruego detuvo su caminar, se giró, y….

-¡Oye, a mí no me hagas el corte de manga!- se quejó Soren.-¿!Qué te he hecho yo!

-Y todavía lo pregunta…- susurró Vidharr para sí mismo.

-¡No te hagas el sordo conmigo!- el danés definitivamente era idiota.

Vidharr comenzó a caminar con un paso más ligero, alejándose lo más que podía de aquella persona.

-¡No sigas caminando de esa forma, vas a cho…!

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil!- le gritó a Soren pero…

Se chocó contra alguien. Lo único que vio fue una espalda con cabellos claros.

-¡Mira por donde vas canoso de mierda!

Soren tembló al oír lo que había dicho Vidharr. La persona con la que había chocado, se giró, y el noruego, al ver su rostro, no estuvo muy seguro si lo que había dicho, estaba bien.

-Lo siento, no oí lo que dijiste- dijo sonriente el chico.

El noruego no se dejó intimidar.

-Pues cómprate una trompeta y te la metes por el oído, a ver si así oyes mejor

-¿Tú crees?- el chico con el que había chocado parecía sacar algo de su pantalón.

Soren corrió hasta Vidharr, agarrándole del brazo, y haciendo todas las reverencias que conocía.

-¡Lo siento, Iván, lo siento!- dijo Soren.-¡El chiquillo es nuevo, y tiene una forma muy peculiar de hablar con la gente! ¡Habla así con todo el mundo, cree que es amistoso! Discúlpale por favor, si quieres yo le castigaré en tu nombre…

Vidharr iba a protestar pero el danés le tapó la boca con la mano. El chico llamado Iván dejó lo que estaba buscando en su pantalón y sonrió.

-Así que es eso- dio dos golpecitos en la espalda de Soren.-Espero que lo hagas muy bien.

-¡Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos y ya lo pongamos en práctica, adiós!

Corrió como la velocidad del rayo, agarrando aún del brazo al noruego, hasta llegar al despacho del director.

-¿!Con quién crees que estabas hablando!- gritó el rubio, recuperándose del susto.-¡Los rusos cuando les contestas mal, son muy violentos!

-Me importa poco- contestó Vidharr.

-¡No sabes cómo es, además deberías de darme las gracias, te he sacado de una buena!

Al rato, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba hablando solo.

-¡Arght, que molesto es!- gruñó. Luego lo pensó un rato.-Si no fuese tan mono…

Tocó el timbre, después de dar todas las clases correspondientes. Arthur salió lo más rápido que pudo de su clase, siendo seguido por Einar, su compañero de habitación. Este no le preguntó nada al inglés, pero se le veía preocupado por algo. Pasaron por la clase B, donde estaba su otro compañero, Matthew. El chico de ojos azules le saludó, y Arthur simplemente le sonrió. Entonces, Einar agarró a Matthew un momento.

-Nosotros vamos enseguida- dijo al ver el rostro extrañado de Arthur.

-De acuerdo, os reservaré un sitio.

Cuando Arthur se hubo dirigido al comedor, Matthew le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo?

-El yonki- dijo Einar. El otro no le entendió.-Tu hermano.

-¡Ah!- el rubio asintió, con pesadez.-Sí, ya sé…

-Arthur está de distinto humor desde que se enteró que estaba en nuestra clase

Su compañero se sorprendió.

-¿Q-q-qué Alfred e-está en c-clase de Arthur?- un nerviosismo le inundó.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Einar.

-¡M-muchísimos!- luego Matthew cayó en la cuenta.-¿Cómo sabías que era mi hermano?

-Lo dijiste tú mismo el primer día que nos conocimos- contestó Einar.-Ya sé que has dicho que la gente te ignora como si no existieses, pero yo sé escuchar.

-Vaya…gra…

-Has como que no te he dicho nada- aclaró el islandés.-¿Por qué hay problemas?

Matthew dudó.

-Es…es que es una larga historia- murmuró.-Además, es un tema que a Arthur no le gusta sacar.

-¿Tú ves a Arthur aquí?

-Me refería a respetarle.

Einar entendió.

-¿Estás preocupado, verdad?

-No.

-Aunque lo niegues sí que…

-No juegues con mi paciencia Matt.

El rubio sonrió.

-Vamos con Arthur, no le hagamos esperar- dijo el canadiense.

Su amigo asintió, sin emoción alguna.

Mientras, Gilbert se dirigía a su castigo: la biblioteca. No se había dado cuenta de que la primera pareja a la que le tocaba ir, eran él y el señorito. Por una parte, odiaba tener que almorzar rápido, y por otra…estaba nervioso.

Pensamiento de Gilbert: No, no estoy nervioso….!alguien como yo no puede estarlo!

Conciencia de Gilbert: Sí lo estás.

Pensamiento de Gilbert: ¿Quién cojones eres tú?

Conciencia de Gilbert: Soy tú, gilipollas.

Pensamiento de Gilbert: Si fueses yo, no me insultarías.

Conciencia de Gilbert: Hablas francés?

Pensamiento de Gilbert: Esto es peor que hablar con el Cleverbot (¿) Mi pollo es más entretenido que tú.

Conciencia de Gilbert: Hablas incoherencias.

Pensamiento de Gilbert: Ala, a la mierda.

Dejó de hablar con su conciencia ya que tenía en frente de sí la puerta de la biblioteca. La abrió, y ahí ya estaba…

-Llegas tarde- dijo el austríaco en forma de saludo.

-No me digas- contestó Gilbert sarcásticamente. No sabía qué decirle y eso fue lo primero que le vino.

-Tenemos que ordenar cuatro estanterías- explicó Roderich.-Nos las repartiremos y…

Roderich notó que Gilbert no le estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué coño dice aquí?- preguntó Gilbert, mirando un libro.

-¿Tu cerebro no es capaz de entenderlo?

Gilbert lo dejó en el suelo, y Roderich lo recogió después. Vio que empezó a tirar libros al suelo.

-¿!Qué haces!- dijo Roderich, alterándose.-¡Así no lo vas a ordenar!

-Es más fácil quitarlos y ponerlos bien después ¿no crees señorito?

-Así lo empeoras más

-Atiende a tu estantería, yo ordeno a mi manera ¿vale?

Aquello acababa de empezar y no iba bien, pensó Gilbert, sin embargo, Roderich no dejaría que le contestase de esa manera.

-Podrías ser educado por una vez en tu vida

Gilbert rió con su risa característica.

-Si te gusta, bien, si no te gusta, no me hables entonces- estaba cansado, harto, y confuso. Recordó lo sucedido en clase y también lo que le había dicho Francis. No, él no estaba empezando a sentir nada.

Roderich no dijo nada, y se dispuso a ordenar la suya. Empezaron en un silencio algo incómodo. Al de ojos violáceos no se le iba la imagen de Gilbert sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, después de la actividad, y que luego se fuese de la clase, evitando su mirada a toda costa. Entonces…

-¡Scheibe!

Y después de escuchar aquel insulto en alemán, millones de libros cayeron encima de Gilbert. Roderich se preocupó, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ayudarle. Empezó a escarbar entre los libros, hasta que encontró un pelo albino. Lo cogió, y tiró de él.

-¡Que no soy una mala hierba coño!- gritó del fondo el prusiano.

-¡Pues dime dónde está tu mano!

-¡Debajo del libro de un tío con nombre raro!

-Claro, eso me ayuda bastante- dijo Roderich.

Encontró un libro de Filosofía que ponía ''Schumpeter'' . Lo quitó, y allí vio una mano. Cuando la agarró, se dio cuenta de que esa misma mano le había tocado anteriormente. Se sonrojó por ello, y sin más dilación, tiró de ella. Gilbert salió del montón.

-¡Blegh, nunca había comido tanto polvo en mi vida!- tosió un par de veces.-Este sitio es como la bibliotecaria, vieja y podrida.

-¿No puedes tener respeto hacia la gente?- preguntó Roderich, molesto.

-He dicho una verdad

-Claro, entonces estaría bien si yo digo verdades sobre ti

-Creo que prefería estar debajo de todos esos libros antes que escucharte señorito- dijo Gilbert, apartándose de él, e intentar volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Así es como me lo agradeces?

-Alguien como yo no tiene que agradecértelo, kesesese

Roderich supo que aquella persona no tenía remedio. Se dirigió a su estantería correspondiente, no sin antes murmurar, para sí mismo:

-Me pregunto cómo tus padres podían tener paciencia contigo

Encogido. El corazón de Gilbert de repente se encogió al oír lo que había dicho. Roderich, al no ver que este no seguía riéndose, giró, extrañándose por su silencio.

-Oye…

Gilbert estaba de lado, y vio como pasaba una mano por sus ojos y aparecía en sus labios una sonrisa triste.

-Yo también me lo pregunto, pero mi padre desde luego no tuvo esa paciencia- contestó.- Si no, no mandaría a un niño de diez años a un internado para librarse de él…

Roderich se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento…no sabía…

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que soy un mierda de persona sin que me conozcan- caminó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, y antes de irse, añadió una última cosa.-En ese lugar todos sois iguales…habláis como si lo supieseis todo pero en realidad no sabéis nada

Y un eco resonó en la biblioteca al cerrar la puerta, sumiendo a Roderich en el silencio.


	7. Trato

-¡O sea por favor, no pienso comer esas cositas diminutas llamadas lentejas, tiene un olor como que, muy malo!- se quejó Feliks, que hablaba con la cocinera.

-Pues guapo, es lo que hay- le contestó la señora.

-Aish, pero es que no me gusta

-Esto….Feliks….

-¿Qué pasa Toris?

-¡Qué estás creando una cola de diez mil demonios y nosotros también tenemos hambre joder!- gritó Lovino, entre toda la cola.

-¡Lovi yo estoy contigo ~!- le vitoreó Antonio.

-¡Vete a la mierda bastardo pervertido!

-¡No decías lo mismo en clase!

Lovino se sonrojó.

-¡Cállate!

-Doitsu yo no quiero comer lentejas- suspiró Feliciano con pesar.

-No siempre va a haber pasta- le dijo Ludwig.

-¿Y si hacemos pasta tú y yo en secreto?

Ludwig se contrarió ante lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Parece que la fila ya se mueve- dijo Kiku.

-¡Si me muero por comer esta cosa, como que por favor chicos, vayan de rosa en mi cementerio!- les gritó Feliks, siendo seguido por un resignado Toris.

-¡Valeee!- dijo Sei.

-Ese chico no tiene remedio- murmuró Elizaveta mientras cogía su bandeja.

-Hola chicas- saludó Lili, con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Lili!- saludó Sei.-¿Cómo ha ido hoy?

-Bien, pero…he perdido….

-¡Lili estamos aquí!

Tres chicas se acercaron a ellas. Elizaveta reconoció a una de ellas por el sonido que provocaban sus pechos, era la misma que ayer buscaba a Lili por el comedor. Al escucharlo, Sei automáticamente se escondió tras ella. Se trataba de una chica de pelo corto y claro. Otra chica similar a ella, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, estaba a su lado. La restante era asiática, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Mei cuando la vio la saludó.

-Hola Liam-san

La nombrada no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sonrió.

-Hola Mei- se acercó a ella.-Es una pena que nos tocasen clases distintas…¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, me ha tocado una clase algo peculiar, pero ya he hecho amigas- señaló a Sei y a Elizaveta.-Ellas son Sei-san y Elizaveta-san.

-¡Encantadas!- dijeron las dos.

-¿Sois amigas?- preguntó la de grandes pechos.

-Sí, tenemos un grupo común de amigos- contestó Liam.-Por cierto Mei ¿sabes que me tocó en la misma clase que Xiang?

Ella se sonrojó al oír ese nombre, y Elizaveta y Sei no lo dejaron pasar por alto.

-¿!Quién es Xiang!- gritó Sei emocionada.-¡Eeeeeh, eeeeh pillina, parece que no rompes un plato, pero tiras la vasija entera!

Como por arte de magia, Elizaveta sacó una sartén de su mano y propinó un gran golpe en la cabeza de su amiga.

-Perdón Mei, ya sabes como es- se disculpó.-¿Se puede saber quién es?

-Es un chico proveniente de Hong Kong- explicó Liam, ya que Mei estaba tartamudeando.-Él y otros chicos más nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo.

-¡Y a ti te gusta!- dijo Sei.

-Creo que te mereces otro sartenazo- dijo Elizaveta al ver que se había recuperado muy pronto.

-¡No por favor, te lo suplico!

-Sei-san ti-tiene razón- admitió Mei.-Es que…soy muy tímida.

-Ah por cierto, ellas son Yekaterina y Natalia- dijo Liam presentándolas.-Son hermanas.

-¡Ya decía que me sonabas de algo!- la húngara cayó en la cuenta.-Tú eres la hermana de Iván, de la clase B.

-Iván-chan….- lloriqueó Yekaterina.

-Cásate conmigo, cásate conmigo, cásate, cásate….- susurraba Natalia con un aura negra rodeándola.

Elizaveta, Liam, Mei, Sei y Lili se quedaron mirándolas con terror.

-Mejor no le nombréis- dijo Liam.-Y hace un rato Emma estaba con nosotras pero creo que fue a saludar a su hermano.

-¿Emma?

-Sí, es mi compañera de habitación- respondió la vietnamita.-Bueno, ya la encontraremos.

Las chicas decidieron sentarse juntas en una mesa común, para conocerse mejor. Cuando lo hicieron, una persona más se unió al grupo.

-¡Hola perras!

-¿!Tú otra vez!- dijo Elizaveta.

-¡O sea, que poco cariño me tienes!

-¿No estabas con Toris?

-Por supuestísimo, pero corrió como una loca desenfrenada hacia un sitio donde esconderse- explicó.-Un tal Iván había pasado donde nosotros…!O sea, parecía que quería ponerle de esclavo y con látigo!

-Eres un exagera…

-¡Iván-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- lloriqueó de nuevo Yekaterina.

-¿!A quién miraba mi hermano!- gritó Natalia, a punto de matar a Feliks.

-Aish chica, que hay más peces en el mar

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí tendré que presentarte….

-¡Perras, mi nombre es Feliks, como que, encantadísimo de la muerte!

Elizaveta suspiró y Sei rió.

-Yo soy Liam- dijo ella.

-Y ellas Natalia-san y Yekaterina-san- señaló Mei.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Sei se dio cuenta que Arthur estaba buscando una mesa donde sentarse, e iba solo. Se giró por un momento y chocó contra alguien, tirando la comida al suelo.

-¡Fuck!- se quejó Arthur.

-Sorry emm…¿Arthur?

Al escuchar esa voz, Arthur no reaccionó durante unos segundos. Alfred no sabía que había chocado con él hasta que le había reconocido por su forma de hablar. Sonrió, y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

Arthur apartó su mano de un manotazo.

-¡No necesito nada de ti!

Se levantó, yéndose del comedor donde ya la gente había puesto la atención en ellos. Alfred le siguió, y sin ellos dos darse cuenta, Sei también se había levantado, siguiéndoles. Arthur caminaba por los pasillos a paso ligero, queriendo llegar pronto a su habitación. Por suerte, estaban vacíos gracias a que era hora del almuerzo. Entonces Alfred le agarró del brazo.

-¡Arthur, espera!

-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿!Qué qué me ocurre!- gritó Arthur.-¡Lo que me ocurre es que me cabrea que me trates como si no ha pasado nada!

-¿Qué estás…?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- a Alfred no le gustaba ver al inglés así.-¡No puedes verme y hablarme con tu estúpida sonrisa, ignorando que no pasó nada entre nosotros!

-¿Entonces por qué viniste a este internado?

La pregunta hizo obligar a Arthur mirar al otro chico.

-Tú sabías que yo estaba aquí- dijo Alfred, totalmente serio. Desde que le conocía, Arthur nunca le había visto así.-Sabías que me habían mandado aquí…¿por qué viniste?

-Mis padres estaban preocupados porque estaba solo- contestó Arthur, con voz ahogada.-Desde que tú te fuiste no volví a acercarme a más niños…me quedé solo…no, tú me dejaste solo.

-Arthur….

-Tú me dejaste solo, idiota- retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-Te fuiste sin yo poder detenerte…

Alfred iba a acercarse a él, cuando apareció a su lado una chica de piel morena y cabellos castaños, atado con dos lazos rojos. Intentaba secar las lágrimas del inglés.

-¡Hermano!

-Matthew…

Einar no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a su compañero de habitación. Sei miró a Alfred.

-Será mejor que te vayas

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el americano.

-Soy su mejor amiga- contestó ella.-Soy lo que tú fuiste una vez para Arthur. Y como su amiga, te pido por favor que te vayas. No le hagas más daño, por favor.

-Alfred…hazle caso- pidió Matthew.

En realidad no quería irse, pero no le quedó más remedio. Antes de marcharse junto con su hermano, murmuró:

-Lo siento

Arthur lo había oído perfectamente, pero no pudo decirle nada. Einar se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos a la habitación- casi ordenó.-Allí estarás más tranquilo.

El almuerzo acabó, dejando un tiempo libre a los demás. Elizaveta al ver a su amiga Sei salir del comedor, fue a buscarla, pero no la había encontrado por ningún sitio. Pasó frente a las puertas de la biblioteca y justamente, esta fue abierta.

-¡Hola Rode!- saludó. Se fijó que no tenía buena cara.-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no ha pasado nada- contestó él.-He tenido el castigo.

-Oh, vaya…¿y te ha tocado con aquel imbécil verdad?

-Sí…

-¿Pasó algo con él?- de repente su cara se tornó a una maléfica.-¿Quieres que me encargue de él?

Roderich la miró con miedo.

-No….si en realidad fui yo el culpable

Su rostro maléfico desapareció.

-¿En serio?

-Aunque no lo parezca, sí- suspiró.-Dije algo que no debía….lo juzgué sin haberle conocido.

Elizaveta sonrió.

-A pesar de su idiotez descomunal, creo que es buen chico- dijo-Además creo que ustedes dos os….complementáis.

Roderich no supo qué decir a eso.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En un sentido bueno- contestó. Al ver un sonrojo por las mejillas de su amigo, ella rió.-¿Por qué no vas a verle? Discúlpate y habla con él.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-Claro que sí

De repente, a lo lejos Elizaveta vio que un cierto chico holandés se acercaba a ellos, y no iba solo. Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes le acompañaba.

-Hola Elizaveta- saludó Vincent.

-Tenías razón Vincent, la chiquilla es gua…

Vincent calló a la chica que le acompañaba con la mano, la cual ella misma mordió.

-¡No me tapes la boca!- se quejó.-¡Además estaba diciendo una verdad!

-Emma, será mejor que calles de vez en cuando…- pidió el ojiverde.

-¿Tú eres Emma?- preguntó Elizaveta.-¿Eres la compañera de Liam?

-¿La conoces?

-Nos han presentado esta mañana, y hablo de ti- contestó.-Entonces eres…

-¡Soy la hermana de este grandote!- dijo Emma, sonriente, ofreciéndole su mano.-Y tú eres Elizaveta, si no me equivoco…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tehé, mi hermano habla mucho ¿sabes?

Vincent le propinó un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Emma, cállate

Elizaveta sonrió.

-¿Con que hablas mucho, no Vincent?

-¡No es lo que parece!

-Entre tú y yo, sabemos que miente- le susurró Emma.-Creo que me haré muy amiga de tu noviecita Vincent.

El chico ya no sabía qué más decir para que su hermana estuviese quieta, y Elizaveta no dejaba de reír. Roderich también rió, pero se detuvo al escuchar un piar, que se escuchaba como eco por los pasillos. Sin decirle nada a nadie, se separó del grupo, y se guió por el sonido, subiendo bastantes escaleras. Finalmente, llegó a un piso que desconocía del internado, parecían ser habitaciones antiguas que ya no se usaban. El piar era cada vez más cercano, y abrió una de las puertas al azar.

-¿Tú?

Gilbert estaba sentado en un viejo colchón, con un pollo en sus manos, comida para el pájaro, y un nido. Este cuando le vio, dijo:

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Escuche algo piando, me dejé guiar y aquí estoy- respondió Roderich.

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero el mismo austríaco lo rompió.

-Sabes que no se pueden traer animales aquí…

-No me vengas con un sermón- le cortó Gilbert.-Además a Gilbird lo tengo desde que vine a esta mierda de lugar, y nunca le han visto, excepto Francis y Antonio.

-¿Gilbird?- Gilbert asintió.-¿Tanto amor te tienes a ti mismo?

-Kesesese ¡si él se siente orgulloso!- dijo, colocando el pollo en su cabeza.

-Ya claro…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Roderich pensó que era el momento para disculparse.

-Por cierto…

-Oye….

Los dos se miraron, puesto que habían hablado a la vez. Gilbert habló primero.

-Solo era para decirte que siento haberte dejado con el castigo- dijo, mirando hacia un lado.-Cuando me fui me di cuenta un poco más tarde.

-Al final yo ordené tu parte

-¿Y te dijo algo la bibliotecaria?

-No, le dije que me habían castigado solo a mí- contestó Roderich.

Gilbert le miró, anonado.

-¿Mentiste?

-Sí, pero para la próxima ordenas tú

El peliblanco sonrió.

-Te soy irresistible…!mierda!- gritó Gilbert, al notar que Roderich le pegaba en la cabeza, sin hacerle daño a Gilbird, que lo había colocado en el suelo.-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Para que dejes de decir tonterías- Roderich se sentó a un lado de aquel colchón.-Respecto a lo que te dije en la biblioteca…lo siento.

-Da…da igual- dijo Gilbert.-No sabías nada.

-Déjame conocerte.

Gilbert creyó que no había escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que todo el mundo te juzgaba sin conocerte…pues quiero que me dejes conocerte.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente durante unos segundos. Entonces, Gilbert comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Roderich.

-¿En realidad quieres hacerlo?

Roderich asintió, nervioso por el acercamiento. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Tú lo has querido.

Se acercó mucho más, hasta que…

Cogió algo de su cabeza. Era Gilbird.

-Creo que Gilbird ve tu pelo como un nido espectacular, aristócrata- sonrió Gilbert, de forma maléfica.-Te noto un poco….rojo.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Roderich, empujándole hacia atrás.-¡Seguro que…que eres daltónico!

-Sí, lo que tú digas….

-¡Cállate!

-Tienes las gafas mal colocadas- estaba dispuesto a acercarse a él de nuevo,pero Roderich se lo impidió.

-¡Sé colocármelas!

-¿Te pongo nervioso eh?

Unos pasos se escucharon. Gilbert tapó la boca a Roderich, situándose con él en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Una escoba se cayó, y oyó refunfuñar al que parecía ser la señora de la limpieza. Ahí Gilbert se dio cuenta de que por aquel piso estaba el cuarto de la lavandería y el de las cosas que utilizaba la mujer. Cuando se fue, Gilbert suspiró.

-Casi nos pilla esa vieja bruja…pensé que no solía venir por aquí

Al no escuchar ninguna palabra, miró hacia Roderich. Al tenerlo de aquella manera, se acordó de la clase anterior, donde tuvo la posibilidad de acariciar el rostro de este. Apartó su mano de la boca del castaño, pero estaba tentado de guiarla hacia su mejilla…pero no lo hizo. Se apartó de él, y cogió a Gilbird.

-Yo me voy ya, tengo que buscarle un nuevo sitio- dijo.

Roderich no reaccionó durante un instante.

-¿Nuevo…sitio?

-¿No ves con esas malditas gafas o qué?- Roderich frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.-Si hubiese sabido antes que esa mujer merodeaba por aquí, no hubiera dejado a Gilbir en este sitio…ahora que lo sé, tengo que buscarle otro para que no me lo quiten.

Roderich pensó, hasta que encontró la solución.

-Si quieres puedo cuidarlo yo

Gilbert paró de recoger las cosas.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dices que yo no veo, pero tú estás sordo- replicó.-Mi habitación dispone de un pequeño balcón, y si quieres…puedo dejarlo ahí.

-Espera…¿cómo es que tú tienes balcón y yo, mi awesome personalidad, mi fantástica existencia, no lo tiene?

Roderich suspiró.

-Porque hay dos habitaciones que son las únicas que los tienen, y se pueden reservar antes de entrar al internado- explicó.

-Pues vaya mierda entonces…

-Es la suerte de quien lo sabe ¿vas a aceptar mi idea?

Gilbert miró a su pollo, y luego a Roderich.

-Con una condición, señorito- dijo este, sonriendo.

-¿Cuál?

-Me dejarás entrar en tu habitación para verle de vez en cuando

Roderich asintió, sabiendo que eso le traería consecuencias, pero no le importaba. Le ofreció la mano, como para sellar el pacto y Gilbert la estrechó. Aquello iba a ir bien, estaba seguro.

Sei no entró a la habitación de Arthur, ya que las chicas no podían, y se limitó a esperar fuera. No tardó mucho en ver salir a Einar.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí, se ha dejado dormir- contestó.-Tú lo sabes.

-¿El qué?

-Sabes lo que ocurrió entre el yonki y él.

-Me gustaría que al yonki le llamases por su nombre, que es Alfred- dijo Sei, un poco molesta.-A pesar de lo que le hizo a Arthur, no es mala persona…

-Pues explícamelo- inquirió Einar.

-Aquí no, vayamos a otro sitio.

-De acuerdo

Y los dos se fueron de allí.


	8. Un pasado y una esperanza

Einar y Sei decidieron ir a los jardines del internado, donde allí la gente no solía ir si no tenían tiempo libre. Mientras paseaban, Sei comenzó a relatar la historia de Arthur….

-Arthur vivía en Inglaterra, junto con su hermano pequeño, Peter- explicó.-Se trataba de un niño muy callado, según me dijo su madre cuando la conocí, y no solía jugar con muchos niños de su edad. Era un chico muy fantasioso, muy creyente de las hadas y la magia…y un día, llegó él.

*Flashback*

Un niño rubio de ojos verdes estaba sentado en su césped, acostado bajo su pequeño árbol que había estado en el jardín de su casa desde que había nacido y tenía memoria. Daba una sombra muy acogedora, y le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar de vez en cuando. Entonces, su tranquilidad y paz fue interrumpida por el ruido de un gran camión de mudanza. Su hermano más pequeño, Peter, se acercó a la valla de su casa para verlo más de cerca.

-¡Artie, mira, mira, mira!- dijo, señalando el camión de forma insistente.-¡Es un ovni!

-Es un camión Peter- dijo Arthur, suspirando.-Aléjate, no quieras que mamá te eche la bronca.

Del camión bajaron un hombre y una mujer, pareja seguramente, pensó Arthur, pero se sorprendió al ver dos niños pequeños. Eran bastante parecidos, solo que uno tenía el cabello más largo y con un extraño rulo, pero los dos eran rubios y de ojos azules. Peter los miró, con descaro y sin disimulo alguno, y uno de ellos le saludó.

-¡Hola peque!

-De peque nada, soy un niño mayor- le soltó Peter.-¿Quién eres tú?

El chico rió.

-Mi nombre es Alfred- contestó.-Vamos a ser vecinos, y eso que creía que no habrían niños como yo.

-Yo no soy como tú- dijo Peter.

Arthur se apresuró a detener a su hermano.

-Peter, no le digas eso- dijo, corrigiéndole.-Hola, mi nombre es Arthur, bienvenido.

Alfred se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. A Arthur aquello le puso nervioso.

-Alfred…-susurró un niño a su lado.

Arthur al oírlo se asustó. No había reparado en él.

-Oh…¿quién eres?- preguntó Alfred.

El niño suspiró.

-Soy tu nii-chan Alfred

-¡Oh, ya sé!- Alfred sonrió.-Esta cosa de aquí es Matthew.

-Él es Peter- dijo Arthur, refiriéndose a su hermano.-¿No eres de aquí verdad'

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé, me dio la impresión

-Soy de Estados Unidos- aclaró.-Me alegra conocerte Arthur ¿jugarás conmigo mañana?

Arthur no sabía qué contestar, nunca habían querido jugar con él.

-Bueno…

-¡Alfred, Matt, come on!- llamaba la mujer, que parecía ser la madre de Alfred.

-¡Mañana te toco a tu casa!

-Pero…!oye yo no he dicho que sí!

Alfred rió, haciendo oídos sordos. Arthur estaba seguro que mañana le tendría ahí, tocando a su casa sin importar su respuesta. Efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente Alfred había ido a casa de Arthur, y los dos se habían pasado el día jugando juntos. A partir de ahí, los dos siempre quedaban en el jardín del inglés, y a veces, Matthew también se apuntaba. Todos los días eran divertidos para Arthur, gracias al americano. A veces, cuando Arthur reía hasta que le dolía el estómago, miraba a Alfred, y más de una vez, le había pillado mirándole con una cara sonriente, y cuando lo hacía, Alfred se sonrojaba. Arthur quería pensar que eso eran alucinaciones suyas, y que además, Alfred era su amigo. No, más bien su mejor amigo. Así fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años, los años más felices de su vida…

Pero, nunca supo que toda aquella felicidad se esfumaría de repente. El 4 de julio, Alfred no había venido a su casa esa mañana. Arthur se había extrañado, y su madre no había contestado a sus preguntas. Algo malo ocurría. Entonces, él mismo decidió ir a casa de Alfred. Tocó el timbre, y a la segunda vez, alguien le abrió la puerta. Era Alfred. Tenía un rostro triste.

-Arthur….

-Alfred ¿qué te ocurre?

-Arthur, tengo una noticia- dijo el rubio.-Mis padres me han dicho de irme a un internado. Me dijeron que tenía opción de elegir…

Arthur no sabía qué decir. El miedo estaba palpable en su rostro.

-Les habrás….les habrás dicho…

-Les he dicho que sí- interrumpió.-No volveremos a vernos nunca más.

Como por un impulso, Arthur agarró uno de los brazos de su amigo.

-Arthur…

-¡No, no te vayas!- pidió. Alfred se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.-¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí, no me dejes solo!

-Pero…

El inglés levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Eres….eres mi amigo Alfred- susurró.-Quédate….por favor.

Al sentir como Alfred se separaba de él, el mundo se le vino encima.

-Algún día, cuando nos encontremos, lo entenderás- dijo.-Si es que nos encontramos…

-¡No seas idiota!- gritó Arthur.-¡Si no lo estoy entendiendo ahora, que soy un adolescente de quince años, no lo entenderé cuando tenga veinte! ¿!Por qué me estás haciendo esto!

-Hazme caso- dijo Alfred.-Se trata de algo que aún no has visto y que no eres capaz de verlo….te darás cuenta, tarde, pero lo harás. Ahora, creo que nuestra conversación ha acabado aquí.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta, pero Arthur se lo impidió.

-¡No, no, no pienso permitirlo!

-¡Arthur, vas a hacerte daño!

-¿Más del que me estás haciendo?- gritó, haciendo que los ojos de Alfred le mirasen sorprendidos.-¡Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor!

-¡Arthur!

Entonces, de la puerta, se asomó una mujer. La madre de Alfred.

-¡Chicos!- dijo ella.-¿Qué hacéis? ¿No estaréis peleando, verdad?

-No mamá- contestó Alfred.-Es solo que Arthur ya se iba ¿verdad?

El de ojos verdes no forcejeó más la puerta. Sus brazos cayeron, como si no tuviese vida, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin decir nada.

-Arthur ¿por qué estás llorando?- preguntó la madre de Alfred, preocupada. Se acercó a él, quitándole las lágrimas.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe- contestó Arthur, alejándose.-Solo venía a…a darle recuerdos de parte de mi madre.

-Oh, thanks- dijo la mujer.-Hablaré con ella más tarde. Cuídate Arthur, no vayas a darle un susto.

-Descuide- dijo este, intentando sonreír.

No miró a Alfred a los ojos, ya que sabía que si lo haría, lloraría de nuevo, y sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Fue lo más rápido posible hacia su casa, sin decirle nada a su madre ni a Peter. Y, al encerrarse en su habitación, su mundo de soledad le dio la bienvenida.

*Fin Flashback*

-Y luego, yo fui de vacaciones a Inglaterra durante todo un verano- dijo Sei.-Conocí a Arthur, y hasta que no me cogió la suficiente confianza, no me contó su historia. Luego yo le propuse que fuese al internado, que fuera en búsqueda de su amigo…que no lo perdiese con tanta facilidad y que luchase por él. Pero, creo que ha sido una mala idea.

Einar no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que el islandés creyó que era el momento de decir algo.

-Que hable con él.

Sei le miró.

-¿Con Alfred?

Einar asintió.

-Es la única solución.

La chica se quedó pensativa.

-Por el momento creo que es mejor que Arthur esté más relajado- opinó Sei.-Desde que se enteró que Alfred estaba en nuestra clase, se le ha notado más nervioso…

-Sí, Matthew y yo también lo hemos notado.

-Espero que se solucione- paró su caminar.-Yo me voy, mis amigas estarán preocupadas por mí.

-Mañana nos toca a nosotros.

Sei se giró.

-¿Nosotros?- entonces se dio cuenta.-¡Ah! Te refieres al castigo de la biblioteca.

-Sí.

-Sí, sé que eres mi pareja, mañana estaré allí- dijo, sonriendo.

Ambos se despidieron. En el mismo lugar, en los jardines, al igual que Einar y Sei, dos hermanos italianos iban hablando…o discutiendo uno en voz alta.

-¿!Que te gusta el Mister Potato!- gritó Lovino, asqueado.

-¡Shhh hermano, no lo digas en alto porfa!- pidió Feliciano, con ojos llorosos.-¡No quiero que se entere nadie!

-¡Claro, que no se entere nadie, pero el pobre e indefenso de tu hermano mayor si, para joderle la puta existencia!

-No quería decírtelo con esa intención- se agarró al brazo de su hermano.-¡Perdóname!

-¡Quita esas manos infectadas de patatas, imbécil!- Lovino intentaba separarse de Feliciano.

-¿Pero por qué estás tan enfadado?

-¡Porque eres un imbécil sin cerebro!- dijo.-¡Y cómo no te laves con Ariel o un detergente que te deje blanco como una patena, dejaré de ser tu hermano!

-¡No me digas eso!

Lovino paró, intentado relajarse.

-P-pero sigo sin entenderlo- decía, aún sorprendido.-¿Qué viste en él?

-No es lo que parece- dijo Feliciano. Lovino volvió a asquearse al ver la cara de niño enamorado de Feliciano.-Mucha gente le juzga por su apariencia, pero conmigo se porta muy bien. Es atento, y muy hombre ~

-Sí, lo de hombre no lo jures…!parece que está hinchado de aire!

-¡No, es solo que se cuida!- se quejó el hermano menor.-¡M tienes envidia!

-¿!Envidia, yo, yo envidia!- gritó Lovino.-¿!Envidia de ti!

-Sí…seguro que en el fondo te gusta Ludwig…

-¡Antes muerto!- dijo Lovino.-¡No compares a tu macho inflado con el español!

Un silencio embargó a los dos, mirándose el uno al otro. Feliciano con cara sorprendida, y Lovino con cara asustada. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? Pero eso no fue lo peor…

-¡A mi hermano le gusta Antonio nii-chan!- dijo Feliciano, agitando una bandera blanca (¿).

-¡No es verdad!- negó Lovino.-¡Y deja de bailar y de agitar esa puta bandera de forma tan contenta!

-¡Es que Antonio nii-chan es muy buena persona!- admitió Feliciano.-¡Es lo que justamente necesitas!

-¡Lo que necesitas tú es un cerebro urgente!

Y como por arte de magia, justamente por ahí estaba pasando Antonio.

-¡Feliciano!- llamó Antonio.

-¡Antonio nii-chan!

Los dos cuando se acercaron, chocaron los cinco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba paseando con Lovino- contestó.-Aún así, tengo que irme ya ¡Kiku me prometió a enseñarme a escribir japonés!

Antonio rió.

-De acuerdo, supongo que hablaremos en otro momento

-¡Adiós hermano!- se despidió Feliciano.

''Me ha dejado solo con Antonio….!Lo tenía planeado el imbécil! Feliciano…creí que fui duro contigo cuando te dije que papá y mamá te habían recogido en la basura de al lado de casa pero….esta vez te mataré lo juro'' pensó Lovino, muy cabreado.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el español estaba a punto de irse.

-¡Tú!- Antonio se paró.-¿Adónde crees que vas?

-No quería molestarte Lovi- contestó Antonio.

Lovino se sintió culpable de pronto, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido…hasta ahora.

-N-no me molestas idiota- susurró Lovino.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Antonio, sonriente.

-¡Pero podría cambiar de idea!- dijo Lovino rápidamente.-Tampoco te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Yo?- se lo pensó.-Pues…no.

-Entonces ven conmigo- pidió el español.-Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Le ofreció la mano, y extrañamente, Lovino la aceptó, siendo guiado por el español.

Roderich abrió la puerta de su habitación, y por suerte no encontró a nadie allí. Gilbert entró, observando la habitación. Las tres camas que habían en ella estaba perfectamente hechas, no había nada tirado en el suelo y pudo comprobar que aquello era más grande que la habitación que compartía con Francis y Antonio.

-Esto tenía que ser mío….-murmuró Gilbert, aún observándolo.-No es justo que solo haya dos habitaciones así.

-La próxima vez ya sabes, infórmate- dijo Roderich mientras salía al balcón.

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercase.

-Dame el nido.

Gilbert se lo dio. Vio como lo estaba colocando en una esquina del balcón, en un sitio alto, junto con unas plantas que había allí.

-¿Eso es tuyo?

-¿Te refieres a las plantas?- Gilbert asintió.-No, estaban aquí cuando llegamos.

Con un par de arreglos, el nido de Gilbird quedó perfecto.

-Ya está- dijo Roderich.-El agua ya veré donde lo puedo colocar, y la comida hay que dársela en la mano ¿no?

-Sí, Gilbird siempre ha sido cuidado por humanos- Gilbert lo dejó en el nido.-Te veré mañana granuja, y espero que picotees mucho en la cabeza del señorito esta noche…

Roderich le propinó un golpe leve en la cabeza.

-¡Vas a acabar con mi maravillosa cabeza como sigas así!- se quejó, tocándosela.

-Pues no le des ideas a tu pollo- dijo Roderich.

Gilbert se sentó en la cama del otro chico. No sabía si era con exactitud esa, pero le había dado el presentimiento, y al ver el ceño fruncido de Roderich, sonrió.

-¿Duermes aquí?

-Sí, y me gustaría que no la deshicieras.

-¿Con quién compartes habitación?

-Con Vincent y Vash- contestó.

-Vincent sé quién es, pero Vash no- Roderich le miraba sin entender.-Vincent es amigo de Antonio, y su hermana también.

-Ah, tu amigo español- Roderich se sentó al lado de Gilbert.-A pesar de lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca, en realidad si tienes amigos. Esos dos, Antonio y el impresentable francés están siempre contigo.

-Son los únicos que se acercaron a mí cuando llegué- dijo.-Pero si hablamos de los demás…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿De dónde eres?

Roderich se extrañó por la pregunta de Gilbert.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tú solo contéstame.

Este rió. Lo que pretendía el prusiano era conocerle un poco más.

-¿A qué le ves la gracia?- preguntó molesto.

-A nada- contestó.-Soy de Austria.

-Entonces hablas alemán- concluyó Gilbert, mientras que el otro asentía.-Tú ya sabes porque estoy yo aquí ¿tú qué haces en un sitio como este?

-¿No debería de estarlo?

-Me extraña que un señorito como tú este tan lejos y en un internado como este- opinó.-Deberías de estar en un colegio privado de gente pija y educada, dentro de Austria.

-¿Es un halago u ofensa?

-Tómatelo como quieras.

-Pues no me creerías si te dijese que no sé porqué estoy aquí.

Gilbert se acostó en la cama.

-Pues es verdad, no me lo creo- dijo este.-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No, mis padres me dijeron que me enviarían aquí por mi bien, no me dijeron nada más.

-¿Por tu bien?- repitió Gilbert.-Entonces te engañaron.

-Yo estoy bien aquí- replicó Roderich.-Además estoy conociendo a gente muy…agradable. No me arrepiento.

Gilbert no sabía a quién se refería con eso. Dudaba que se refiriese a él, pero entonces se acordó de la chica castaña con ojos verdes.

-¿Lo dices por aquella chica?

-¿Qué chica?

-Tu amiga.

Roderich no cayó en la cuenta hasta que lo recordó.

-¿Elizaveta?- negó con la cabeza.-A ella no la he conocido aquí, somos amigos desde mucho antes.

-Claro, y me vas a negar que no te gusta- dijo Gilbert.

No sabía porqué había dicho eso, y Roderich se le había quedado mirando con sorpresa. Gilbert se incorporó enseguida, levantándose de la cama.

-Hemos hablado demasiado- dijo Gilbert.-Será mejor que me vaya.

-No me gusta.

El prusiano se detuvo. Un desconocido alivio le inundó interiormente, mientras que por otra parte, su cabeza le decía qué demonios estaba haciendo y porqué no aprovechaba a largarse de allí.

-Pues…es guapa- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Elizaveta es una chica de belleza agraciada, pero no me gusta como tal- dijo.-Una cosa es que la considere mi amiga, y otra bien distinta es que sea algo más.

-Parece que te estoy pidiendo explicaciones aristócrata- dijo Gilbert, sonriendo para disimular.

-Bueno, ahí no es a donde quería llegar- le estaba cambiando de tema.-¿De dónde eres tú?

Gilbert volvió a sentarse. Ahora sí sabía lo que quería descubrir Roderich: su pasado.

-Este de Alemania- contestó.

Roderich entendió con facilidad porqué le había respondido así. Gilbert se adelantó a decirlo.

-El muro de Berlín- la voz le había cambiado.-Separó a numerosas familias, y la mía no fue la excepción.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntártelo…

-Da igual, al fin y al cabo tenía que contárselo a alguien- al ver el rostro sorprendido del austríaco, asintió.-Sí, eres el primero que vas a saberlo, ni Antonio ni Francis saben nada sobre mis padres ni el hecho de que esté aquí.

Continuó.

-Yo tenía una madre y un padre, como todo el mundo- explicó.- Éramos una familia feliz, o quizás lo aparentábamos…pero yo siempre lo creí así. Con el paso del tiempo tuve un hermano pequeño, muy parecido a mi madre, algo callado, pero con él había aprendido lo que era proteger a alguien.

-Los hermanos nacieron para eso…

-Sí- en los labios de Gilbert apareció una sonrisa triste.-Dime ¿tu padre, o alguien de tu familia apoyó alguna vez a los nazis?

-No- contestó Roderich.

-Entonces tuviste suerte- dijo.-Mi padre lo era y lo sigue siendo. Eso fue uno de los principios por el cual mis padres se separaron. Él pensaba de una forma, ella de otra, luego vinieron los gritos, las peleas, los golpes, las lágrimas y los portazos…hasta que ella no aguantó y se fue, al oeste. La custodia de mí y de mi hermano fue la siguiente: él con mi madre y yo con mi padre. Hace años que ya no sé nada de él, ni siquiera sé si sigue en Alemania, cómo está o si ha cambiado. A mi madre tampoco la he visto desde entonces. Por eso soy así, un chico malcriado, odiado por la gente, molesto, irrespetuoso…y un largo etcétera. Así mi padre quiso deshacerse de mí, cree que aquí cambiaré de parecer, pero sabe, y yo sé que se equivoca.

Los dos se quedaron en un largo silencio. Roderich comenzó a encajar las piezas, comprendiendo así la razón de la personalidad de Gilbert. No le gustó lo que había escuchado, y se arrepintió de todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora, sobre todo por su forma de comportarse con él. De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Gilbert…- el otro le miró.-¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-Joder, estamos en la misma clase y no te sabes mi….

-Tú solo dímelo- pidió.

-Es Beilschmidt- Gilbert alzó una ceja.-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Roderich se había quedado mirando el suelo, sorprendido. Gilbert creía que se le moriría ahí mismo.

-Oye…¿estás bien?

-¿Crees que sería mucha casualidad…que otra persona tuviese tu mismo apellido?

Gilbert al oír esa pregunta tomó también la misma expresión que Roderich. Inmediatamente le vino el recuerdo del primer día que conoció al austríaco. Había visto, entre toda la muchedumbre, un chico de cabellos rubios que le era extrañamente familiar, al cual había decidido seguirle, pero entonces había chocado con Roderich, perdiéndole de vista.

-¿Insinúas qué…?

-Tu hermano puede que esté en este internado.

Tenía que encontrarle, o más bien, debía de hacerlo.


	9. Miedo y encuentro

Lovino abrió la puerta de su habitación, con una cara irreconocible para Tino. El chico rubio le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?- preguntó.

Lovino se detuvo, asomándosele un rubor por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Tenías una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se te notaba un…

De repente, vio a su compañero de habitación golpeándose las mejillas con las manos.

-¡L-Lovino!- gritó Tino asustado. Fue hasta él, apartándole las manos.-¿Qué haces?

-¡Esto es una puta mierda, me estoy pareciendo a Feliciano con su sonrisa estúpida!- gritó con ojos llorosos el italiano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-¡Sí, y no, no puede pasarse eso!- empezó a dar vueltas a la habitación, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase.-¡Es culpa de Antonio!

Tino no dejó pasar por alto aquel detalle.

-¿Ahora es Antonio?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que…

-¡Necesito ir a la enfermería urgentemente!

Tino agarró a Lovino y le obligó a sentarse.

-¡Tienes que relajarte!

Se sentaron en una de sus camas, y Lovino respiró profundamente.

-Me lo encontré en los jardines- empezó a explicar Lovino, nervioso.-El imbécil me pidió que fuese con él a un sitio, y me dejé guiar.

Tino se asustó.

-¿Te ha…?

-¡Joder Tino, no, eso no!- dijo Lovino, negando rápidamente con la cabeza.-¡Pensé que no eras un malpensado!

-¡Yo no he pensado eso!- se defendió, sonrojado.-Quería decir que si te había besado…!primero escúchame antes de decir nada!

-Perdón, perdón- siguió con su relato.-El caso es que me llevó a un invernadero que yo nunca había visto en mi vida, es del internado, entramos, y allí me enseñó una huerta de tomates…y él sabía, no sé cómo, que a mí me encantan…

Entonces, Lovino le enseñó una bolsa con tres tomates. Tino sonrió.

-Te los ha regalado- Lovino asintió, mirando al suelo.

-T-también plantamos una nueva semilla en la huerta…

*Flashback*

-Toma- dijo Antonio, dándole una semilla.

-¿Para qué coño me das esto?

-Para que plantes un tomate conmigo Lovi ~ - contestó, sonriendo.-Será un tomate muy especial, y lo cuidaremos los dos ¿qué te parece?

Lovino se había sonrojado aquel momento. ¿Por qué el español era tan….

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que parece que te esté pidiendo matrimonio….

….imbécil?

-¡Bastardo español!- le gritó Lovino.-¡Nadie en su sano juicio se casaría contigo!

-No me digas esas cosas Lovi- se quejó Antonio, fingiendo estar triste.

-Haz un hoyo, antes de que esto se me pudra en las manos, y no quieras lamentar las consecuencias de ello- amenazó el italiano.

Antonio hizo caso, haciendo un hoyo pequeño. Lovino metió la semilla, luego el español tapó el hoyo y cogió una regadera. Agarró una de las manos de Lovino, y ambos, con las manos unidas, regaron la semilla.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó Lovino, al sentir la mano cálida del otro.

-Regar ~

Cuando terminaron, el español cogió tres tomates y los metió en una bolsa.

-Para ti.

-No…no puedo aceptarlo idiota- dijo Lovino.

-Es un regalo.

Finalmente se vio obligado a aceptarlo, y cuando salieron del invernadero, Antonio se despidió.

-Era una tontería esto de los tomates, pero sabía que te gustaban, por eso te traje- dijo.-Si quieres puedes entrar cuando quieras, no siempre tiene que ser conmi…

-No iré si no es contigo.

Antonio en aquel momento se le había quedado mirando.

-¿Cómo?

-Me lo has enseñado tú imbécil, y dijiste que cuidaríamos ese tomate juntos- contestó Lovino.-Así que sé un hombre y cumple lo que dices.

El de ojos verdes sonrió, y antes de irse rápidamente, depositó un beso en la mejilla del otro.

-Eso significa un hasta otra ~

*Fin del Flashback*

-Aún puedo sentirlo- susurró Lovino tocándose la mejilla con el dedo índice. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.-¡Aaaaaaah, todo es culpa de ese bastardo!

-Te gusta- dijo Tino.-Solo que tu orgullo no puede admitirlo.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Lovino, con una cara de ultratumba se tiró encima de él.

-¿!Qué insinúas maldito finlandés!

-¡Yo al menos salgo con el chico que me gusta y lo admito!- gritó Tino, asustado por la cara diabólica de su compañero.

-¡No me vayas a comparar al sueco con el español!

De repente la puerta fue brutalmente abierta, y ambos chicos se paralizaron ante ello. Vidharr respiraba entrecortadamente y no dejaba de lanzar palabras en noruego que Tino sabía que no eran palabras de elogio, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tino, preocupado.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Lovino, levantándose.-¿El danés?

Vidharr asintió.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- Lovino le dio dos palmadas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Me ha…me ha besado- contestó el noruego.

Lovino y Tino se acercaron hasta él a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿!Qué te ha besado!- gritaron los dos.

-El maldito no paraba de seguirme, estaba con la jodida idea de que quería hablar conmigo, conocerme y esas majaderías-dijo.- Me lo quería quitar de encima cuando alguien chocó conmigo, justo antes de yo bajar las escaleras, casi no caí pero ese imbécil corrió hasta a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y recibió todo el golpe de las escaleras…

-Qué bonito- murmuró Tino, sonriendo.

-Es una mariconada y una gilipollez- contradijo Lovino.

Los dos se callaron para dejar a Vidharr hablar.

-Se quejó por ello, dijo que le dolía mucho la espalda…y se quedó mirándome como un idiota y…

-¡Y lo hizo!- dijeron Tino y Lovino a la vez.

Vidharr sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Pero se lo hice pagar, le dejé un bonito morado en su ojo.

-Vuelvo a repetir que eres mi ídolo- asintió Lovino.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso después de que te ayudase?- Tino no se lo creía.

-Es un aprovechado.

Tino suspiró.

-De verdad no os entiendo- abrió la puerta.-En realidad ellos dos no son los idiotas, sois ustedes. Admitir los sentimientos no es un pecado.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Me voy con Berwald.

Cuando cerró la puerta, los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿A veces no sientes que hablar con Tino es como hablar con tu madre?- dijo Lovino.

El noruego asintió.

Alfred agradeció que Soren ni Berwald estuviesen en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, mientras Matthew se quedó mirándole.

-He cometido un error ¿verdad?- susurró Alfred escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Su hermano se sentó junto a él.

-No digas eso- quería intentar animarle, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría.-Es algo que Arthur aún no ha visto…

-Y no lo verá nunca, lo sabes- dijo con pesadez.-Él solo quiere que vuelva a su lado porque me considera como su amigo.

-Y si no quedase más remedio…¿volverías a lo de antes?- preguntó Matthew.

-No lo sé. Por una parte volvería a ver feliz a Arthur pero por otra yo estaría sufriendo en silencio. Lo mejor es que se olvide de mí.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Mamá nos va a venir a visitar mañana- contestó Alfred.-Y puede que…le pida un traslado.

El chico se levantó, encarándole.

-¡N-no puedes hacer eso!- el menor no podía creérselo.-¡Ya te fuiste una vez, no puedes irte otra vez!

-¿Pero no ves que eso sería lo mejor para él?- al decir eso, su hermano pareció entenderlo.-Arthur ya no me seguiría más, se rendiría, y no estaría atormentado con mi presencia.

Un silencio los embargó.

-¿Y no es más fácil…decirle lo que sientes?

En los labios de Alfred apareció una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, es más fácil- Matthew le miró.-Pero por primera vez en esta vida tengo miedo Matt. A veces no siempre podré ser el estúpido héroe que me consideraba cuando era pequeño. Los héroes nunca huyen. Yo sí.

Después de hablar con Einar, Sei iba a dirigirse a su habitación, pero no encontró a sus amigas ahí. Entonces una chica rubia de cabellos cortos se acercó a ellas.

-¿Eres Sei, verdad?

-¡Así es!- respondió esta, sonriendo.-¿Tú eres Jeanne verdad?

La había reconocido porque estaba en su clase, a pesar de que no hablaba mucho. Jeanne asintió.

-Tus amigas están en la sala de teatro y me han dicho que te avisase- dijo. Ante la cara extrañada de Sei ella se lo aclaró.-Es porque estaban gritando demasiado, y como son muchas y la sala de teatro es grande y está solitaria, pues han decidido ir allí.

-Aaaaah, pues vale, voy ahora mismo ¿me acompañas?

Las dos fueron hasta el sitio indicado. Cuando abrió la puerta….

-¡Ponte las orejas de gatito andaaaaaa!- gritaba Emma, persiguiendo a Yekaterina.

-¡No, no quiero ponerme eso, por favor Emma-chan!- pedía la ucraniana, ocasionando ruido con sus pechos.

-¡No seas mala!

Mei y Liam las miraban preocupadas, Elizaveta no dejaba de reír, Lili sonreía y Natasha observaba sin decir o expresar nada.

-¡Hola chicas!

Emma frenó, Yekaterina siguió corriendo y se chocó contra la pared.

-¡Hola guapa!- saludó Emma.-¡A ti no te conozco!

-Itai…-susurró Yekaterina tocándose la nariz.

-Eres una tardona- dijo Elizaveta.-¿Adónde fuiste?

-Tuve unos…contratiempos- contestó.

-Bueno, el caso es que estamos reunidas porque…

-¡Vamos a hacer esta noche, aquí, una fiesta de pijamas!- dijo Emma, bajando del escenario.-¿Te apuntas?

-¡Por supuesto!- Sei miró a Jeanne.-¿Tú también no?

-No quiero parecer una intrusa…

-¡Qué va!- dijo Elizaveta.-Se dice que cuántas más mejor.

-Por cierto…- dijo Mei.-Feliks-san dijo que él también se apuntaba…

-¿!Se lo dijiste!- gritó Elizaveta.

-¿No tendría que haberlo hecho?

-Bah, si te paras a pensarlo Feliks es como una chica más- dijo Sei.

-También es verdad…

-¡Fiesta, fiesta!- gritaba Emma.

-Uff, lo que nos queda…

Y todas rieron.

Gilbert nunca había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido. Su mente parecía no trabajar en ese instante, solo le obligaba a mover su cuerpo, siguiendo a Roderich y sin perderle de vista ni un segundo. Según él, estaba seguro de haber otro estudiante en el internado con el apellido de Beilschmidt, y si no se equivocaba, lo había visto en una lista. El recuerdo de su hermano pequeño estaba difuso a causa de los años, y apenas recordaba al niño que había estado a su lado tan poco tiempo. Finalmente, Roderich se detuvo frente la puerta de una clase. Se dio cuenta que era la B, una clase que estaba situada un piso más que la suya. Roderich se dispuso a buscar el nombre en la lista.

-Kiku Honda, Iván Braginsky, Raivis Galante….- murmuraba.-Heracles Karpusi, Feliciano Vargas...Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Efectivamente, era él. El castaño, al ver su rostro, supo que también era él.

-Habrá que averiguar qué habitación es la suya- dijo.

-Miraré todas las que haya si hace falta.

A cada persona que se encontraban por los pasillos, le preguntaban si conocían a Ludwig Beilschmidt. Algunos respondían que no, otros le decían que nunca habían oído ese nombre, y otros simplemente pasaban de largo. Ya cansados, pero sin rendirse aún, decidieron ir tocando las puertas de las habitaciones.

-No, aquí no está- respondió el chico.

-De acuerdo, gracias de todas formas- dijo Roderich.

-Tengo que encontrarle- murmuró Gilbert.-¿Dónde demonios puede estar?

-No te preocupes, le encontraremos.

Gilbert se quedó mirando al de ojos violáceos. Lo que estaba haciendo por él ahora mismo no lo había hecho nadie nunca, al menos por él.

-Oye…

Roderich le miró. Nunca le había dado las gracias a nadie.

-Eh…quería decirte que…

Un chico que iba cantando se chocó contra su espalda.

-Disculpe ~

Gilbert se giró, y al verle, le reconoció. Se trataba de uno de los hermanos italianos que tanto le gustaban a su amigo Antonio.

-¿Tú?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Feliciano, señalándose.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza.

-Te conozco- afirmó el prusiano.-Estamos buscando a una persona…¿sabes quién es Ludwig Beilschmidt?

Feliciano ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a Doitsu?

-¿Doitsu?- repitió Roderich.

El italiano asintió.

-Doitsu, Ludwig, para mí tiene mucho nombres ~ - dijo.-Sí le conozco.

Gilbert contuvo la respiración.

-¿Puedes llevarnos hasta tu habitación?- pidió Roderich.-Es muy importante, y tenemos que hablar con él.

Feliciano asintió, y los dos se limitaron a seguirle. Subieron un piso más, pasaron por muchas puertas, y casi en la mitad del pasillo, Feliciano se detuvo, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Kiku, Doitsu?- preguntó, asomándose un poco.

-¿Ocurre algo Feliciano-san?- preguntó el japonés desde dentro.

-Dos personas estaban buscándote Doitsu- contestó Feliciano.

-Si no es molestia…¿podrían salir tu amigo y tú?- preguntó el austríaco. Feliciano le miró sin entender.-Si quieres ahora te lo explico.

Feliciano le hizo señas a Kiku, y este lo entendió. Los tres se fueron, y antes de que entrar, Gilbert respiró hondo. Entró a la habitación, y todo lo demás se le había olvidado. Allí estaba, de pie y esperando, un chico casi de su misma estatura, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Así, la imagen del niño pequeño que el tiempo le había hecho olvidar, fue reconstruyéndose trozo por trozo, dejando después el recuerdo intacto. Ludwig estaba igual de sorprendido que él, y eso hizo sonreír a Gilbert. No podía ser que…

-¿Gilbert?- dijo Ludwig.

…sí, se acordaba de él. Sin contestarle, Gilbert se acercó a él, pero al poco tiempo sus rodillas le fallaron, quedando así frente a él, agarrando su mano, permitiéndole así ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Al fin- fue un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas.-Lo siento mucho Ludwig…lo siento. Siento no haber roto nunca aquel muro que nos separaba pero al fin pude lograrlo. Al fin te he encontrado.


	10. Amor y deber

La noche había llegado al internado. Algunas luces de las habitaciones seguían encendidas, en especial una proveniente del salón de teatro. Allí, unas chicas no paraban de gritar.

-¡Mirad mi súper pijama!- gritó Feliks, señalándose.-¿A qué es divino?

-¡Estás para comerte!- dijo Emma, imitando un grito de fangirl.-Nunca había visto un chico tan mono como tú.

Feliks sonrió, agitándose el pelo como en los anuncios. Todas rieron. Ya tenían los sacos de dormir preparados, y habían estado contando chistes y demás. Ahora, tocaba cotillear, según había dicho Emma. Todas y Feliks, puesto que era el único chico, hicieron un círculo. Sei se acostó boca abajo junto con Elizaveta, Yekaterina estaba sentada junto con Natasha, Liam tocaba el pelo de Mei mientras hablaban, y Jeanne y Lili ya se habían hecho amigas. Emma y Feliks eran los que ocupaban la atención.

-Sabemos más o menos los chicos que nos gustan- dijo Emma, con una cara maliciosa.-Yekaterina y Natasha sabemos que tienen una obsesión con su hermano, Elizaveta será mi futura cuñada…

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- dijo Elizaveta, sonrojada.-Vincent es un amigo.

-Claro, y por eso los dos no dejáis de picaros mutuamente- Emma fijó su vista en Lili.-¿Y tú Lili? Eres la niña más dulce que he visto. No me digas que algún chico no se te ha declarado…

-No…pero….-murmuró.-Hay un chico…

-¿!Quién!- gritaron todas.

-Vash…

-¿Ese antipático?- dijo Feliks.-O sea, nada que ver contigo.

-Conmigo es…es bueno.

-¡Si Lili lo dices es porque será verdad!

-Bueno, todas sabemos los chicos que nos gustan- aclaró Elizaveta. Luego miró a Feliks.-Pero tú no nos has dicho nada…

Feliks sonrió, tímidamente.

-Aish perras, es que yo tengo un mega problema- dijo.-A mí me gusta un chico.

Todas se le acercaron.

-¿!En serio!

-¡Dinos!- pidió Sei.

-¡Es Toris!

Volvieron a gritar emocionadas.

-Pero hay un problema, no sé si yo le gusto...

-¿Tú le quieres?- preguntó Liam.

-Aish ¡no lo sé!

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Es que Toris es como…!es como el pony que nunca tuve!- contestó, abrazando a su almohada.

Elizaveta pasó una mano por su cara, aquel polaco no tenía remedio.

-Si te gusta díselo- dijo la húngara.-Si él siente lo mismo, te aceptará, y si no, seréis amigos como siempre.

Las demás opinaron lo mismo, asintiendo. Feliks sonrió y abrazó a Elizaveta.

-¡Mil gracias cacho de loca!

-¡Empieza diciendo mi nombre y yo te perdono todo!

Entonces, una almohada estalló en su cara.

-¡Guerra!- gritó Emma.

Las risas podían oírse por todo el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que encontró nada más despertar fue el techo blanco de su habitación. Se incorporó, comprobando que ninguno de sus amigos estaba por allí. Vio una nota en su mesilla, y supo enseguida que se trataban de ellos dos. Se alborotó el cabello y sonrió. Ayer había hablando hasta muy tarde con Ludwig. Habían recordado millones de cosas que él ya ni por asomo guardaba en su mente, sorprendiéndose que el chico de ojos azules aún tuviera esos recuerdos intactos. Él lo único que siempre había tenido consigo había sido la foto de su madre y de él juntos, pero poco más, puesto que su padre evitaba hablar del tema o le prohibía acceder a fotos o cualquier cosa u objeto que estuviese a su alcance y perteneciera a ellos. Por suerte, tenía aquella foto. Según Ludwig su madre siempre hablaba de él, y le recordaba que en otra parte de Alemania, un chico de su misma sangre, su mismo hermano, seguía existiendo y que nunca debía de olvidarse de él. Cuando Ludwig le había dicho eso no evitó llorar en aquel momento, nuevamente, frente a él. El menor le prometió que llamaría a su madre para que viniese a visitarle al internado y así poderla ver. Se levantó de la cama, y se puso su uniforme. Hoy era sábado, así que tenía el día libre, y sabía lo que haría hoy.

Se dejaría caer por la habitación de Roderich. Aparte de ver al austríaco, se acordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Tenía que darle las gracias.

En otra habitación, Arthur se sumía en sus más oscuros recuerdos. No entendía porqué aquel maldito americano había actuado con él de forma tan natural desde que se enteró que estaban en la misma clase. ¿No sabía que eso le dolía? Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Claro que no, Alfred seguramente ignoraría la importancia de ello. No lo hizo en aquel entonces, así que no lo haría ahora, pensó Arthur. No tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama, el cuerpo le pesaba, la mente le divagaba de vez en cuando y su corazón latía lentamente, como si se fuera a morir, aunque sabía que no era así. Odiaba sentirse de la manera en la que estaba, parecía herido, apagado y sin ganas de nada, y eso no podía seguir así. Tenía que recapacitar de una maldita vez. Se incorporó, dispuesto a levantarse de la cama, cuando la puerta fue abierta. Se sorprendió levemente al ver la cara de preocupación de Matthew.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Arthur.

-Arthur- se acercó al inglés.-Hoy…hoy va a venir mi madre. Alfred me ha dicho que piensa pedirle el traslado para marcharse de aquí.

Arthur abrió los ojos, mirando a Matthew sin poder articular palabra alguna. Su compañero y antiguo amigo se preocupó por ello, ya que creía que le daría algo ahí mismo.

-Alfred me dijo que no te lo dijera…- estaba nervioso.-Pero creí que era mi deber decírtelo. Arthur necesito que le detengas….solo tú puedes hacerlo.

El inglés soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Yo?- dijo.-¿Me estás pidiendo que le detenga, cuando la primera vez que se fue no me escuchó? Es un poco irónico Matthew.

-Lo sé, si supieses porqué está haciendo esto…

Arthur frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Entonces dímelo maldita sea.

-N-no…no puedo- murmuró.

-Pues no esperes que vaya detrás de él.

-¡Arthur es que tienes que verlo por ti mismo!- gritó Matthew, estallando.-¡Alfred no te abandonó porque quiso, tú también fuiste su primer amigo! ¡Él solo lo hizo por miedo, por miedo y cobardía, y ahora se va porque quiere que te olvides de él y no sufras más!

-¿Qué…qué has dicho?

Matthew le miró confundido. Arthur nunca había visto al joven cabrearse, y aquella era la primera vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo último que has dicho- dijo Arthur, levantándose.-Lo de que Alfred se va porque no quiere que sufra más…

-Sí, eso es lo que me dijo a mí- contestó.-Dijo que por culpa de su presencia estás atormentado, y que para eso es mejor que se vaya y así le olvides…y seas feliz.

Arthur quiso golpearse contra la pared más cercana, pero por suerte su razón seguía existiendo y por lo tanto, no lo hizo. En el fondo no quería que se fuera. No quería que le abandonase, otra vez. Tenía que impedírselo. Le preguntó a Matt cual era la habitación de Alfred, y no estaba muy lejos de la suya. Asintió, y sin decirle nada más, salió, corriendo hasta su objetivo. Chocó con algunas personas, pero no se paró a pedirles disculpas. Una vez llegó a la puerta, ni siquiera tocó, simplemente la abrió, sin más. En ella estaba Alfred, y por suerte, estaba solo. El de lentes le miró, levantándose.

-¿Qué haces..?

Arthur cerró la puerta, y lo primero que hizo fue impactar su mano contra la mejilla de este.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó, con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Eres un imbécil por irte de nuevo, un completo imbécil! ¿!Crees que largándote vas a solucionar todo!

Alfred no sabía qué decir. Arthur se cabreó aún más, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa.

-¡No seas cobarde y dime porqué haces esto!- lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos verdes.-¡Dime porqué lo haces, solo quiero saberlo! ¡Si es porque me odias, me tragaré mis lágrimas y te dejaré ir, pero dime porqué!

-Yo nunca podría odiarte- dijo Alfred.-Tú me preguntas la razón de mis actos pero…¿y los tuyos? ¿Por qué no quisiste que me marchara en aquel tiempo y por qué ahora mismo estás en frente mío, con lágrimas, intentando que no lo haga de nuevo?

Aquella pregunta le vino desprevenida. ¿Qué por qué lo hacía? Cuando tenía quince años hubiese sabido contestar, porque era su amigo, pero ahora no sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué había ido allí, sin más, sin pensarlo, guiado por su corazón y no por su mente? Entonces recapacitó. No, el no había querido detenerlo en ese tiempo porque era su amigo. Era mucho más que un amigo o mejor amigo, algo más que no había entendido con esa edad, pero que en aquel instante, si podía comprenderlo. Se sintió el chico más imbécil del universo por no haberlo descubierto antes. Alfred aún esperaba su respuesta, sin embargo, vio como Arthur le soltaba y le abrazaba.

-Lo siento- susurró contra su pecho, aún llorando.-Maldita sea, lo siento.

-¿Arthur?

El inglés le miró.

-I love you, American bastard- dijo.-Siempre lo he hecho pero…. no lo veía.

Y sin más, antes de que el otro dijese nada, besó los labios de Alfred.

Roderich estaba en su habitación, dándole de comer a Gilbird, quien gustosamente había aceptado la mano del austríaco, y no se había extrañado en ningún momento que su dueño no estaba allí. Sonrió al ver que el pollo piaba por más.

-Parece que eres de gran apetito- dijo sonriendo.-Espera aquí.

Fue a por la bolsa de pienso que le había dado Gilbert, y se colocó una pequeña cantidad en la mano. Luego, se acercó otra vez a la mascota la cual comenzó a picotear de nuevo. Roderich se quedó mirando al pequeño animal.

-Espero que tu dueño sea responsable y venga a verte- sabía que el pollo no le contestaría, pero así no se sentía solo.-No está bien abandonar una mascota.

El pollo pió en respuesta, y Roderich por un momento quiso reírse. Comprobó que ya el pájaro había terminado de comer, y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos. De repente escuchó una pieza de piano. Era su móvil. Se secó las manos, y dirigiéndose a su mesa de noche, lo cogió. Al ver el número, se extrañó.

-¿Madre?

-Buenos días hijo mío- dijo una voz suave y melodiosa.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Debería de ocurrir algo para que una madre llame a su hijo?

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Roderich.-Pero no creo que solo sea una llamada de simple cortesía, viniendo de ti.

Su madre rió.

-Aparte de que quería saber cómo estabas, también me daba la curiosidad si has estado últimamente con Elizaveta.

-¿Cómo sabes que Elizaveta está en el internado?

-Fácil hijo, tu padre y su padre se pusieron de acuerdo en poneros en el mismo lugar- contestó. Roderich no se lo creía.-Dijimos que te pondríamos allí por tu bien cariño, creí que lo recordabas.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella en eso?

-Hemos firmado un compromiso con los Hédervary- dijo.-Te hemos inscrito en ese internado para que te vayas acercando a ella y así podáis mejorar esta unión.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Su madre, poniendo en evidencia su silencio, dijo por última vez.

-Es por el bien de la familia Roderich, verás como ahora todo irá bien.

Después de eso, escuchó como se había finalizado la llamada. Dejó el móvil lentamente en la mesa situada al lado de su cama, y retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda tocó contra la pared, para así deslizarse hasta el suelo, aún mirando a la nada, sin ninguna expresión. No sabía si reír, si gritar, si coger el móvil y llamar a su madre para decirle que no lo aceptaría, que él nunca en su sano juicio amaría a alguien en contra de su voluntad tan solo para dejar en mejor puesto a la familia y que él en realidad amaba a otra persona. Al pensar eso último Roderich tapó su boca, deshaciéndose en lágrimas. Era verdad, tal y como había dicho su amigo Vincent, le gustaba aquel impresentable chico de ojos rojos que a partir del primer día de haberle visto, lo había estado molestando. El mismo chico que quería conocer mejor porque había sido el primer chico que de una manera u otra, le llamaba la atención, a pesar de ser un idiota. Se maldijo por haberlo admitido demasiado tarde y no solo eso, si Vincent se enteraría de tal unión, le odiaría para siempre. El sonido de la puerta le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. No contestó, pero quién la golpeaba era muy insistente.

-¿Aristócrata?- la voz le heló la sangre.-¿Estás ahí?

Roderich pensó en no contestarle y dejar que se fuera, pero Gilbird al oír la voz de su dueño, empezó a piar. La puerta volvió a sonar, y la voz de Gilbert preguntando por él. Decidió ir hasta Gilbird y taparle el pico, pero al levantarse, su pierna chocó contra la mesa.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Vio como el pomo de la puerta estaba girando. Entonces se acordó que no la había cerrado con llave, por lo tanto, la puerta cedió. Gilbert refunfuñó, molesto, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Si esto era una jodida broma no me ha hecho ni puta gra…

Se cayó al ver a Roderich. Al ver sus lágrimas, se desconcertó.

-¿Estás..?

-No, no estoy llorando- se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.-No estoy llorando, no me ha pasado nada y a ti no te interesa obaka-san. Ahora, te pido que te vayas de mi habitación.

-¿Acaso has olvidado la condición que te dije?

-No, pero por favor, sáltatela por hoy, ahora vete.

Gilbert no se movió y Roderich se puso nervioso.

-¿Estás sordo idiota?

-Ha pasado algo- dijo Gilbert.-Y por eso estás como una mierda.

-No ha pasado nada.

-¿Y qué lloras, de felicidad?- Gilbert avanzó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que Roderich retrocedía.-No me jodas, si te pasa algo.

-¡A ti no te incumbe!- dijo.-¡Vete!

-¡No seas cabezota!

-¡No puedes ayudarme y no pienso dejarte hacerlo!

-¡Si crees que me quedaré como un gilipollas después de que me ayudases con el tema de mi hermano, estás equivocado!

No se estaban dando cuenta de que habían llegado a los gritos. Roderich de la impotencia, intentó empujarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue acorralarle contra la pared.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- murmuró, apoyándose en los brazos de Gilbert, apretando su camisa.-Pues te lo diré. Ya sé porqué estoy en este internado. Mi madre me ha llamado, y me acaba de decir que mi padre ha firmado un compromiso con Elizaveta. Mi estancia aquí se debe por eso, con la función de que ella y yo nos acerquemos y facilitemos la unión, solo para dejar en buen puesto a nuestras familias.

El silencio de Gilbert le dolió y le atemorizó por una parte. Por ello, no alzó la mirada, no se atrevía, y se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras se sujetaba de los brazos del chico. Notó como Gilbert también agarraba sus brazos, y los apretaba, sin hacerle daño. Estaba lleno de rabia.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó Gilbert, lentamente.

Y ante esa pregunta, Roderich contestó:

-No se lo que haré, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que yo no voy a estar con una persona por la que no siento nada- esta vez, decidió mirar a Gilbert a los ojos, sin dudar, continuando-

''Dime tú lo que crees que debo hacer, Gilbert'' susurró.


	11. Desesperación

Soren se dirigía a su habitación mientras mantenía una mano en su ojo izquierdo, el cual seguramente ya tendría un gran morado proporcionado por el mismo noruego. Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta y…

Su compañero Alfred, besándose con el tal Arthur.

-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me restriega lo suyo!- se quejó, lloriqueando.

Alfred que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, se separó inmediatamente del inglés, quien giró para ver al danés. Se sonrojó de sobremanera, y antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, le susurró a Alfred un ''Te veo luego''. Cuando se marchó, Soren se tiró encima de su cama, lanzándole un cojín al americano.

-¡Maldita tu suerte!- dijo.

Alfred rió, algo avergonzado.

-No sé si se llamará suerte, pero me ha costado conseguirla- murmuró.-¿Y a ti que..?

Entonces vio su ojo morado.

-¿Pero qué..?

-¡Ha sido ese noruego!- se quejó Soren.-¡Muy lindo que parecía pero tiene mucha fuerza!

-Hahaha, yo que tú iría a la enfermería ¿pero que le hiciste?

Soren pasó de lloriquear y quejarse, a una sonrisa del típico tonto enamorado.

-No pude resistirme….y le besé.

-Menos mal que Artie no es así…- dijo Alfred en voz alta, pensativo.

Soren le miró mal.

-¡Primero Berwald y ahora tú!- se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?

-¡Iré solo con mi sola presencia!

Y dio un portazo. Alfred solo pudo reír.

''Dime tú lo que crees que debo hacer, Gilbert''

El austríaco esperaba una respuesta por parte de él, pero no sabía qué decirle. No, en realidad sí que lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello era ún había dicho Roderich, no quería a Elizaveta, pero si su madre había dicho que era por el bien de la familia…quizás eso también le beneficiaría al castaño, pero no en cuestión de felicidad. Sonrió internamente. A la mierda las normas, pensó Gilbert.

-¿Lo que yo creo que debes hacer?- repitió en un murmullo. Esta vez le miró directo a los ojos, y Roderich se quedó prendido en la mirada del otro.-Lo que yo creo que debes hacer es que me dejes que yo mismo me enfrente a tus padres porque voy a demostrarles que su perfecto y muy educadísimo hijo tiene a un maravilloso pretendiente que ha soportado y sigue soportando desde que le conoció, y que además tiene un pacto sellado del cuidado de su pollo que a pesar de que parece una tontería, es como cuidar a un hijo…y que por supuesto, demostrará que ese pretendiente, es el doble de awesome que la castaña.

Roderich estaba dudando entre si reír o llorar, pero las lágrimas le delataron de nuevo.

-E-estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho idiota, menos en lo de Elizaveta…- Gilbert alzó una ceja.-No es que seas más awesome que ella, porque ella es la mujer más encantadora que he visto…es solo que tú eres más especial.

Gilbert sonrió, y sin previo aviso, acercó al chico, tomándole del mentón para así después, besarle. Roderich no evitó sentir como un estremecimiento recorría toda su espalda puesto que Gilbert ascendía con una de sus manos por aquel camino, pegándole lo más que podía a su cuerpo, mientras ocupaba sus labios con los suyos. Roderich pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos del prusiano, sintiendo que lo necesitaba cada vez más, hasta que jadeó, en busca de respiración. Gilbert se separó suavemente, aún teniendo al chico junto a su cuerpo. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Limpió las lágrimas del austríaco con su mano y luego besó la frente de este.

-Ahora tus padres no me podrán arrebatar un territorio que es mío- dijo Gilbert, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Roderich le pellizcó la mejilla.

-¡Oye!- se quejó.

-No soy un territorio, soy una persona.

-Era una forma de hablar.

-¿Pero cómo harás para hablar con ellos?

-Haciendo que vengan aquí- contestó Gilbert, sin preocuparse.

-Pero mis padres no lo van a aceptar tan fácilmente- inquirió.-No los vas a convencer con tres palabras.

-¿Y los de ella?

-¿Los de ella?

-La castaña.

-Es Elizaveta- corrigió Roderich, suspirando. Luego cayó en la cuenta.-Es verdad, los padres de Elizaveta seguro que razonarán antes de hacer cualquier cosa…

-Solo las personas magníficas tienen ideas magníficas.

Roderich volvió a darle en la mejilla.

-¡Qué duele joder!- se quejó, tocándosela.

El castaño sonrió, acercándose al oído de Gilbert para susurrar:

-Ich liebe dich.

Todo estaba silencioso en el salón de teatro. Elizaveta sintió cómo le daban en la cara, y al abrir los ojos se vio un pie en su nariz. Asqueada lo quitó, y al ver de quién era, refunfuñó. Sei se movía demasiado, y además había mandado su saco de dormir a la otra punta del salón. Le dio la espalda e intentó reconciliar de nuevo el sueño. Escuchó a alguien tosiendo. Se incorporó y vio a Natasha entre los pechos de Yekaterina, quien no dejaba de abrazarla susurrando el nombre de Iván y dejaba sin respiración a su hermana. Elizaveta dudó en ayudarla, y decidió dormirse de nuevo. Luego sintió algo pasar por sus hombros ¿Qué sería ahora? Se incorporó: no veía nada. Volvió a acostarse pero entonces Feliks susurró:

-Loca…¿estás despierta?

Elizaveta se hizo la sorda. Feliks fue hasta ella y le empezó a tocar la mejilla.

-Aish qué puta eres, te estás haciendo la dormida.

La húngara frunció el ceño, incorporándose.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Feliks?- susurró, molesta.-¡Intento dormir!

-¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja?- preguntó él, imitándola.

-Para no despertar a las demás, idiota.

-O sea como que ¿no has notado que hay algo más aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He sentido como que millones de cosquillitas pasaban por mi hombro- dijo.-¿Tia, no lo has notado?

Elizaveta pensó.

-Bueno, antes noté algo, es verdad- respondió.

-¡Como sea un ladroncete de estos, juro que, o sea me muero del súper infarto!

-No exageres.

Entonces Elizaveta lo notó de nuevo, esta vez por sus piernas.

-¡Mierda, acabo de notarlo!

-¡Y yo ahora mismito!- Feliks se estremeció.-¡Encendamos las luces!

-¡Que no, despiertas a las demás!

-¿Ñaw?- dijo Sei, levantándose mientras se rascaba los ojos.

-¿Sei?

-Eli ¿me has hecho cosquillas?

-No.

Los tres se miraron.

-No estamos solos- dijo Elizaveta.

Emma empezó a reírse sola, despertando a los demás.

-¡Para, para!- gritaba.

Natasha despertó y empujó a su hermana muy lejos de ella.

-¡Querías matarme!- le gritó a Yekaterina.

-¿Eh?- la ucraniana despertó.-¿Iván-chan?

-¿Ocurre algo chicas?- preguntó Liam, que también se había despertado. A su lado, Mei también se incorporó.

-¿Chicas, habéis notado unos cosquilleos?- dijo Elizaveta, mirando a todos lados.

-Sí, los noté por mi hombro- contestó Mei.

-Yo por la cara- dijeron Lili y Jeanne.

-¡Mis pies joder!- se quejó Emma.-¿Quién demonios me estaba haciendo cosquillas?

-Emma, hay algo en el salón- le dijo la de ojos verdes.

-Encenderé la luz.

Oyeron las pisadas de Emma y cuando se hizo la luz…

-¡Cucarachas!- gritó Sei, espantada.

Feliks corrió para subirse al escenario.

-¡Qué asquito, qué asquito, qué asquito!- gritaba, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Natasha sacó un cuchillo por arte de magia, asustando a las demás. Elizaveta sacó la sartén y comenzó a aplastarlas.

-¡Aaaaaah tengo una en el pelo!- gritaba Emma.-¡Quitádmela!

Yekaterina tenía una entre sus pechos y ella lo único que hacía era llorar. Jeanne y Lili fueron con Sei al escenario, donde estaba Feliks. Mei se había desmayado y Liam las mataba con sus zapatillas. Aquello era un verdadero caos.

Vidharr decidió salir de su habitación para pensar en lo que había hecho. Por culpa de las palabras de su compañero Tino, sentía unos remordimientos que no le dejaban estar tranquilo en ningún momento. Nunca había sentido tal cosa, y tampoco se había visto en la situación tan desesperada de tener que salir para pensarlo. Muchas veces o le daba igual o lo ignoraba, pero nunca había tenido que llegar a un extremo de tener que verse obligado a dar disculpas. Detuvo su caminar. ¿Él pedir disculpas? Negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Ya estaba delirando como Lovino, el pobre italiano se había quedado en la habitación recapacitando en lo sucedido con el español.

''Yo no pienso llegar hasta ese punto'' pensó.

Se dio cuenta que había llegado a la parte trasera del internado justamente donde habían unos grifos para beber agua, y allí supuestamente no solía haber nadie, sin embargo divisó a un grupo de seis chicos. No sabía quiénes eran pero tampoco le interesaba. Iba a largarse de allí cuando notó que algo pesado caía encima de su cabeza. Soltó un quejido puesto que el golpe le había dolido, y notó un dolor punzante. Miró al suelo y al ver lo que le habían tirado, se enfureció: era una piedra. Escuchó a los malditos reírse, y no iba a dejar eso así. Los chicos hablaban entre ellos, elogiando a uno de ellos por el lanzamiento que había hecho, hasta que aquella piedra que había lanzado, fue devuelta y de regalo otra más.

-¡Mierda!- se quejó el chico, tocándose la cabeza.

Miró al noruego.

-¡Tú, me las vas a pagar!

Vio que no le escuchaba y se iba de allí.

-Chicos, vayamos a por ese cabrón- ordenó.

Vidharr se sintió mejor al haberle devuelto la jugada, pero entonces tuvo que detenerse al ver que le rodeaban en un círculo.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

Vidharr ni le miró.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir.

-¿Vamos de listillos, eh?- dijo aquel chico.-Lo de la piedra te costará muy caro.

El noruego sonrió.

-Si te hubieras metido la mano en el culo desde antes y no me la hubieras tirado, quizás no tendríamos que llegar a este extremo.

Los amigos de aquel chico le miraron ya que el noruego parecía no tener miedo. El que parecía ser el jefe se enfureció aún más, no permitiría que le dejase en ridículo. Se apretó los puños antes de decir:

-Tú lo has querido.

Soren portaba una bolsa. La enfermera le había dicho que lo mejor para curar aquel moratón era colocándose hielo, y que para ello cogiera aquella bolsa, cogiese un poco de agua de los grifos y luego ella se encargaría de meterla en el congelador para que estuviese bien fría y así colocársela en el ojo, aunque Soren no la entendió..¿no sería más práctico que le diese un hielo directamente, y así no hacer tanto trabajo? Finalmente había accedido, y se dirigía hacia allí.

Por otra parte, Berwald y Tino paseaban por los jardines. El finlandés pasó una mano por su frente.

-¿Estás bien- preguntó su novio.

Tino sonrió.

-Sí, pero tengo un poco de sed- contestó.-Creí escuchar a unos chicos que detrás del edificio hay unos grifos ¿podemos parar por allí?

Él asintió. Entonces Tino vio a un chico de ojos claros.

-¡Einar!- saludó, agitando la mano. El islandés le miró.

Siendo seguido por Berwald, se acercó hasta él.

-No te había visto fuera de clases- dijo, ya que ambos estaban en la misma.-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Einar se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba buscando a Vidharr- contestó. Al ver al sueco, saludó con un movimiento seco de cabeza.-Hola.

El otro hizo lo mismo, y a Tino se le veía con una gota en la cabeza. Ambos eran tan inexpresivos que daban miedo.

Soren a punto de llegar a los grifos vio a cuatro chicos intentando pegarle a alguien. Al distinguir una cabellera rubia que reconocería en cualquier lugar, defendiéndose ante ellos, no dudó en correr hasta allí. Vidharr estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo cuando la mano que iba dirigida hacia él fue detenida por Soren, quien agarraba el brazo del chico. El noruego se sorprendió al verle.

-¿!Qué demonios haces aquí!- le dijo, sin entender.

-No es de mi agrado ver como pegan a alguien ¿sabes?- Soren sonrió al jefe del grupo, del quien sujetaba el brazo.-Y tú, yo creo que no deberías ir por ahí pegando a gente…

Retorció el brazo de este, quien se quejó por ello, sin embargo sonrió.

-¿Tu también quieres pelea?- le dijo.

Los otros compañeros suyos le sujetaron, y el otro se deshizo de su agarre. Olvidándose por completo del noruego, empezó a propinarle puñetazos en el rostro de Soren. Intentó ayudar al danés, pero otro le agarró.

-Que ese no se escape- ordenó el jefe.-Luego vas tú.

-¡Soltadle!- gritó el noruego, queriendo deshacerse del que le agarraba.-¡Sois unos cobardes, él no tiene nada que ver!

Otro puñetazo impactó en sus labios, provocando que estos sangraran. Estaba desesperado, eran dos contra seis ¿qué podía hacer? Si seguían así el imbécil del danés podía ocurrirle algo malo de verdad. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa, y eso era gritar por ayuda.

-¡!Socorro!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Einar le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano. Se separó rápidamente de Tino y Berwald, corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito. Tino se preocupó, y Berwald creyó oír lo mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tino.

-Creo que hay problemas- contestó el sueco.-Vamos.

Siguieron a Einar, quien se guiaba por el grito. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se fijó que los gritos eran de la parte trasera del lugar, y fue allí. Al ver a su hermano siendo agarrado por otro chico, fue hasta él y le propinó una patada en la canilla. El que le sujetaba le soltó, retorciéndose en el suelo debido al dolor puesto que le había dado lo más fuerte que sabía.

-Gracias- dijo Vidharr. Entonces vio como el acompañante de Tino se dirigía a los otros y les daba su merecido. Unos temblaban de miedo y huían pero el jefe de aquel grupo no cedía.

-No pienso marcharme sin antes salirme con la mía- miró al noruego, dispuesto a ir hacia él, pero Soren se interpuso.

-No des…ni un paso más- le advirtió. El otro chico se sorprendió al verle aún en pie.

-Voy a acabar contigo.

El puño impactó en su pecho, dejándole casi sin respiración. El rubio no pronunció ninguna palabra, no realizó ningún gesto y tampoco le había dado tiempo de defenderse. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, ocasionando un sonido sordo al chocar su cabeza contra el duro suelo. Quedó ahí, inerte, con los ojos cerrados. Vidharr sintió que su corazón se paraba durante un segundo, y sus piernas se movieron, guiándole al cuerpo, arrodillándose ante él y colocándole en su regazo. Puso su oído en el pecho del danés. No escuchaba ningún latido. Empezó a sacudirle suavemente.

-Despierta- susurró. No obtenía respuesta.-Despierta maldito danés.

Seguía sin responder. Ignoró sus mejillas húmedas por unas pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Despierta- volvió a susurrar. Escuchó a Tino alejarse para pedir ayuda, gritando.-Tienes que despertar imbécil. Por favor….

''No te mueras''


	12. Decisión

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de pijamas, Elizaveta despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Los gritos de sus amigas habían resonado en ella toda la noche, y finalmente pudieron matar a aquellos bichos tan asquerosos. Vio que Liam y Mei ya estaban vestidas, pero se alegró de que las demás siguieran con el pijama.

-Buenos días Eli-san- saludó Mei.-¿Está bien?

-Más o menos- contestó la ojiverde, tocándose la cabeza.-Todavía creo que oigo a Feliks gritando en mi oído…

-¡Es que eres peor que un transformers loca!- dijo Feliks, que ya había despertado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Sí, ayer fue como…aish lo tengo en la punta de la lengua….!ayer fue como si digievolucionaras en alguien que no eras tú!

A Elizaveta ya se le estaba formando un tic en el ojo, y Mei intentó tranquilizarla antes de que matase al chico rubio ahí mismo. Las demás fueron levantándose y recogiendo todo lo que había traído. Una vez ya listas, se despidieron.

-¡Hay que repetirlo!- dijo Emma, con una sonrisa.-Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Menos la parte de las cucarachas…- añadió Sei.

Yekaterina se estremeció al recordarlas y Feliks hizo un gesto de asco. Todos rieron, volviendo cada una a su habitación. Mei,Sei, Elizaveta y Feliks tenían que ir por el mismo camino.

-No te olvides de decírselo a Toris- le recordaron sus amigas.-Si no lo haces, otro puede presentarse.

-¡Pienso darlo todo!- aseguró Feliks con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Elizaveta sonrió. Entonces, Sei se dio cuenta que unos chicos se acercaban hasta su posición.

-Eli- le dijo.-¿Uno de esos chicos no es amigo tuyo?

La húngara al ver a Roderich le saludó, pero desapareció su cara de felicidad al ver su rostro de preocupación. Estaba junto aquel chico de ojos rojos.

-¿Roderich?- dijo.-Me da la impresión que no vienes a decirme nada bueno.

-No se le escapa una- murmuró Gilbert.

-Elizaveta, necesito hablar contigo, en privado si es posible.

Ella asintió, diciéndole a sus amigas y al polaco que luego volvería. Se quedaron en el mismo pasillo, por el hecho de que a esas horas todo el mundo estaba en el comedor desayunando. Elizaveta se apoyó en una pared, suspirando.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tu padre y el mío han firmado un compromiso- la expresión de sorpresa que cambió por completo en el rostro de la muchacha le entristeció.-Para eso nos han puesto en este internado, para que el compromiso sea por así decirlo, más fácil, es decir, llevándonos mejor…

-En palabras más sencillas, para que acabaseis en pareja antes de que os enteraseis- interrumpió Gilbert.-Pero es así de fácil: Roderich no te quiere, tú no le quieres y yo le quiero ¿lo pillas castaña?

Roderich suspiró y ella frunció el ceño.

-Entre tú y Feliks, tendré millones de apodos- dijo.-Y bueno, más claro no has podido decirlo. No te ofendas Roderich, pero tú eres mi amigo desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

-Concuerdo en lo mismo- la tranquilizó.-El caso es que queremos detener esto, y necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Tenemos que hacerlo juntos, sino no podremos- contestó.-Necesito que hables con tus padres.

-¿Y los tuyos?

-Son tan simpáticos que no le escucharán- dijo Gilbert.

-Lo que quiere decir es que no atenderán a razones- le corrigió.-Y sé…que tus padres son más comprensivos que los míos…

-Y supongo que tú también tendrás que demostrarles algo.

-Te encanta interrumpirme ¿verdad?- dijo Roderich a Gilbert.

-¿Demostrar qué?

-No soy imbécil, no lo irás a detener solo porque no te guste Roderich- contestó el prusiano.-¿Qué pasa con Vincent?

Elizaveta evitó su mirada. Gilbert sabía que había dado justo en el clavo.

-Vincent es solo…

-¿Un amigo?- Gilberto rió.-Me conozco esa historia.

-Gilbert…

Este siguió hablando.

-Ni amigo ni puñetas, lo que no te das cuenta es de lo que sientes- dijo.-Y si no reaccionas, él se buscará a otra. Se dice que más vale tarde que nunca y yo que tú estaría ya buscándole por todas partes.

Roderich se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta, y Elizaveta no sabía qué decir. Lo único que hizo fue asentir y marcharse para no perder más tiempo.

-A veces me sorprendes- le dijo el castaño.

-Estoy hecho una caja de sorpresas…¿a que soy awesome?

Roderich negó con la cabeza en resignación, sonriendo.

-Supongo que por eso acabaste gustándome.

Arthur aún caminaba en los pasillos, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin había arreglado sus malentendidos con Alfred, y ahora sabía que nunca más estaría solo, al menos teniéndole a su lado. Quién lo diría, pensó el inglés, Alfred se había marchado aquella primera vez por el hecho de que no soportaba ser su amigo, puesto que le quería como algo más. Solo de pensarlo, se sonrojó. Iba a dirigirse a su habitación cuando un montón de alumnos comenzaban a salir del pasillo en dirección a la entrada del internado. Entre la muchedumbre, divisó a Matthew.

-¡Matt!- le llamó.

-¡Arthur!- el hermano de Alfred se hizo paso entre la gente, llegando hasta él.-H-ha ocurrido algo terrible…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Unos chicos han pegado al compañero de habitación de Alfred, y afuera hay una ambulancia, llevándoselo…

Arthur intentó recordar. De los compañeros y amigos de Alfred recordaba vagamente al danés, que estaba en su misma clase. Esperaba que no fuera él…

-¿Te refieres a Soren?

-No sé su nombre, solo sé que es danés.

-Mierda…- murmuró Arthur.

Recordó cuando estaba con Alfred, el chico había ido a su habitación. Seguramente, después de eso, había ocurrido el suceso.

-Einar también está allí- Matthew se apresuró.-Vamos afuera, tienen que estar con el director.

Arthur siguió a Matthew hasta la entrada del internado. Un montón de alumnos y profesores estaba ahí, observando la escena, unos preocupados y otros susurrando entre ellos de la gravedad de la situación. Arthur divisó a Alfred hablando con el director, y su cara no reflejaba precisamente felicidad. No dudó en ir hasta él.

-Harán lo que puedan por él- murmuró el director, posando una mano en su hombro.-Lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar…y que sea lo que dios quiera Alfred. No te mentiré pero tampoco quiero que no tengas esperanzas.

Arthur vio como la ambulancia se alejaba. También se fijó en el otro compañero de Alfred, quien no quitaba la vista de la ambulancia que se estaba alejando. Al lado de él Tino intentaba no llorar. Cuando el director se alejó de Alfred, fue con él.

-Alfred…

El americano al verle intentó sonreír.

-Arthur…

El de ojos verdes apretó los puños, debido a la impotencia. Alfred estaba intentando no preocuparle con esa sonrisa tan característica en él, y todo por su bienestar. Simplemente con un impulso, le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Idiot…- susurró.-No hace falta que sonrías por mí.

Alfred no sabía si reír por su estúpido intento.

-Le he visto…- dijo en voz baja.-He visto…cómo estaba. Parecía un muñeco roto sin vida y apenas respiraba. L-la ambulancia ha tenido que irse rápidamente porque no le percibían los latidos…

Arthur le abrazó mucho más fuerte, sintiendo como Alfred también le correspondía.

-Se va a recuperar- dijo Arthur, pero notó que la voz se le había quebrado.-Él…es fuerte.

El americano no contestó, y Arthur se asustó por un momento, hasta que vio como los hombros de él se crispaban, liberando un sollozo. Matthew les observaba apenado, y dirigió su mirada donde minutos antes había estado la ambulancia. Volvería.

Vidharr y Einar había ido con ellos. El noruego había insistido con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Einar le había seguido, ya que no iba a dejar a su hermano solo en el hospital. Tino también quiso ir, pero no podían ir más personas, así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con Berwald, sin saber noticias de ellos. Miró a su novio, quien aún miraba hacia la nada. Había visto como Alfred se había desmoronado, sin embargo, no sabía cómo se sentía él, puesto que era el otro compañero del chico danés. Inevitablemente, le agarró la mano, provocando que Berwald le mirase.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el sueco.

Tino negó.

-De mí no tienes qué preocuparte- quiso sonar convencido, pero supo que no lo conseguiría puesto que ya notaba que sus ojos se humedecían.-Yo estoy bien…solo quiero saber si lo estás tú.

Al sentir cómo el sueco le abrazaba, sus palabras se extinguieron.

-No sabes mentir- le dijo.-Saldrá bien.

Tino asintió en silencio, saliendo más lágrimas de sus ojos marrones. Sí, todo saldría bien, tenía que pensar en eso.

-¡Tino!

Al escuchar la voz de su compañero y amigo italiano, se separó suavemente de Berwald.

-Acabo de enterarme- dijo Lovino, respirando entrecortadamente. Tino dedujo que había corrido a toda prisa.-¿Y Vidharr?

-Se fue con él- contestó Tino.-Me prometió que si sabía algo…me llamaría.

-Nosotros le esperaremos- Tino le miró.-Y ya verás que volverá con el jodido danés colgando del brazo.

Tino sonrió.

-Gracias Lovino.

Él negó.

-Para eso están los amigos.

Elizaveta llamó desde el teléfono del internado, ya que su móvil no tenía batería y no podía dejar que pasase mucho tiempo. Marcó con rapidez el número de su casa. No le contestaron hasta el cuarto tono.

-Casa de los Hédervary.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Cariño?- la voz de su madre se tornó feliz.-¿Cómo estás cielo? Creí que no nos llamarías.

-Yo…estoy bien- contestó Elizaveta, sin saber cómo empezar.-No me ha pasado nada, tranquila, es solo que…te echo de menos.

Por una parte era verdad, no la estaba mintiendo.

-Yo también cariño, pero vamos a vernos en Navidad y podremos estar juntas.

-El caso es que…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Mamá ¿podrías venir con papá mañana?

-¿Mañana, al internado?- preguntó su madre, extrañada.

-Sí.

-Supongo que podremos…¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió.-Oye mamá…¿tú serías capaz de obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad?

-Eli, no digas eso ni queriendo- dijo su madre.-Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Recordó las palabras de Roderich. Había dicho que habían sido sus dos padres, pero no le había nombrado a su madre, y se alivió. Sabía que su madre no la haría sufrir, por lo tanto, su padre había firmado el compromiso sin decírselo a ella, y eso con tan solo de pensarlo, la molestó.

-Gracias, solo quería saberlo- suspiró.-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Eli. Mañana iremos a verte.

Colgó el teléfono, sin dejar de mirarlo. Estaba segura que mañana dejaría las cosas claras, y se enfrentaría a su padre. Tenía tanto las oportunidades de ganar como de perder, pero ahora estaba decidida y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión. Lo último que faltaba era lo difícil: decírselo a Vincent.

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es para los lectores, necesito decirles un par de cosas, y sobre todo a la gente que me comenta, que cada vez que leo sus comentarios me hacen la chica más feliz del mundo, os lo puedo asegurar. Lo primero que quería decir es que siento mucho que este capítulo haya sido corto. No sé si algunos lo habrán notado, pero este capítulo en Word ocupó pocas páginas en comparación a las que escribo usualmente. Y bueno solo era eso…(Gilbert: con qué un ''par de cosas'' eh?)

-Tose- Bueno, solo eso ¡cuidaos y disfrutad del verano! ^^


	13. Venganza

Vidharr se había quedado toda la noche despierto en la sala de espera, junto con Einar. En la ambulancia su hermano menor había sido testigo de su sufrimiento al ver como le realizaban la reanimación a Soren y este aún así no conseguía despertar, sin embargo, su corazón había vuelto a palpitar, por lo tanto estaba seguro de que no iba a morir. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared: eran las ocho de la mañana. Einar se fijó en aquel detalle.

-Yo me quedaré despierto por ti- dijo, haciendo que su hermano le mirase.-Tienes ojeras.

-Me importa una mierda- contestó.-Estaré aquí hasta que no me digan que ese imbécil ya está bien…

Suspiró, recostándose en su asiento.

-Tampoco es bueno que él ya esté bien y te encuentre en esas condiciones.

Por una parte sabía que Einar tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, intentando seguir despierto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano, caería en el mundo de los sueños, sobre todo porque ya sentía sus párpados caer.

-Maldita sea…no quiero dormirme- susurró.

-Si el médico viene, te despierto- le aseguró Einar.

Vidharr asintió.

-Gracias…

Ludwig ya se había despertado, y no solo él, Kiku ya no estaba en la habitación, ya que su cama estaba hecha. El único que seguía durmiendo era Feliciano, quien parecía estar hablando en sueños. Al principio no supo si despertarle, pero al verle una sonrisa pintada en su rostro no quiso hacerlo. Ayer había hablado con su madre por teléfono, contándole lo sucedido con Gilbert. Su madre al saber de la noticia no pudo controlarse, y lloró ahí mismo. Había sido mucho tiempo, y ella misma le había dicho de ir cuanto antes al internado para verle. Ludwig le aseguró que su hermano tenía muchas ganas de verla, y ella no pudo más que alegrarse. También le había dicho que tenía que presentarle al chico italiano que dormitaba en aquellos momentos.

-No…

Ludwig escuchó que Feliciano hablaba de nuevo. Estaba moviéndose todo el rato en la cama, y parecía que no estaba teniendo el placentero sueño de antes. Se acercó un poco, sin hacer ruido.

-No te vayas…

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del chico. Preocupado, Ludwig le movió, con cuidado.

-Oye…- Feliciano seguía diciendo las mismas palabras.-Estás teniendo una pesadilla, despierta.

No parecía escucharle, así que tomó la mejor medida.

-Hay pasta para desayunar ¿no querrás perdértela verdad?

Inmediatamente, Feliciano se incorporó, llorando aún más.

-¡Doitsu, doitsu, mi conciencia me ha hablado!- gritaba.-¡Hay pasta para desayunar!

Ludwig se pasó la mano por el rostro, resignado.

-No ha sido tu conciencia, he sido yo.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeh?- se quejó.-¿Entonces no hay pasta para desayunar? ¡Eso ha sido cruel!

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

Feliciano dejó de quejarse, y su rostro se apenó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estabas llorando.

-No te preocupes…- contestó.-No estaba soñando, era un recuerdo malo de la infancia.

Ludwig decidió no preguntarle más por el hecho de que Feliciano no parecía querer hablar del tema. Recordó lo que le había dicho a su madre y pensó en contárselo:

-Oye…- no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¡Doitsu, tienes fiebre!- dijo Feliciano, tocándole la frente.-¡Estás rojo!

-¡Eso no es lo importante!- se quitó la mano del italiano.-¡Estoy intentando decirte que te voy a presentar a mi madre!

Un silencio embargó la habitación. Ludwig quería darse un golpe contra la pared y Feliciano…

Feliciano de repente cogió un impulso y se tiró encima de él, abrazándole.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó el italiano.-¡Voy a conocer a la mamma de Doitsu!

El castaño se sorprendió al no escuchar nada por parte de Ludwig. Le miró, y estaba lo que se decía petrificado.

-¿Doitsu?

No sabía porqué estaba allí. Quería explicárselo pero no sabía. ¿Por qué…

-…estoy en el invernadero?- se preguntó Lovino, sentado en frente de la huerta de tomates de Antonio.

Supongo que para regar nuestro estúpido tomate, pensó Lovino, pero sabía que no era así. Ayer por la noche no había podido dormir mucho, al igual que su amigo Tino, ya que se les hacía raro que Vidharr no estuviese ahí con ellos, como todas las noches anteriores, y ambos se sintieron un poco solos. Tino nada más despertarse se había ido con Berwald, pero antes le había preguntado a Lovino que si no le importaba. Obviamente, Lovino le había contestado que no le importaba. Era consciente que Tino necesitaba estar con alguien y olvidarse un poco el tema, y no mejor que su novio para poder distraerse. Entonces, al pensar en eso, relacionó conceptos.

-No, yo no necesito a nadie- murmuró Lovino.-No quiero que el español venga conmigo…no joder no puedo pensar eso.

Escuchó como la puerta fue abierta. Se puso nervioso por ello, y aún más cuando notó como dos brazos le rodeaban.

-Hola Lovino- saludó Antonio.

-¿Qué…q-qué haces aquí?

-Me he encontrado con Tino, y estaba algo preocupado- contestó.

Lovino se sorprendió ante la respuesta del español. Sin quererlo, tapó su cara con las manos. Maldijo a su amigo por preocuparse por él, y ahí entendió que Antonio estaba allí porque seguramente se lo había pedido.

-¿Lovino?

-No hace falta que estés aquí si no quieres imbécil- sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo.-Estoy bien.

-Desde ayer quise saber dónde estabas, me enteré lo que había pasado- no podía creérselo.-Francis me dijo lo que ocurrió, y no dudé en ir a buscarte…pero no te encontré, y supuse que querías estar solo y…

Lovino se levantó, encarando a Antonio. El de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ser abrazado por el chico.

-Quédate, por favor…- ahora le daba exactamente igual todo. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.-No quiero estar solo…

Antonio le correspondió, acariciando sus cabellos, con suavidad.

-Yo estaré contigo.

Elizaveta no dejaba de dar vueltas por su habitación.

-Eli-san, debería relajarse- le aconsejó Mei.

Ayer después de terminar de hablar con su madre por teléfono, les había contado a sus amigas lo sucedido. Sei había gritado como una energúmena por lo indignada que estaba respecto al matrimonio obligado, y Mei también opinaba parte de lo mismo, pero por suerte, la asiática era más relajada que la africana, y ella al menos hablaba con la boca conectada al cerebro…Sei a veces no.

-¡A mí me estás mareando!- se quejó la morena.-Tienes que respirar antes de hablar con tus padres…

-No es eso…bueno sí- Elizaveta se agarró de los pelos.-¡Es que no le he dicho nada a Vincent!

-¿No dijiste que se lo dirías?

-Le dije que viniera dentro de 5 minutos a nuestra habitación, pero él en realidad no sabe nada.

-¡Entonces es culpa tuya!- le reprochó Sei.

-¡Se supone que tienes que ayudarme!

-¡lajdlsakjdflajsd!

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y Mei miró a Sei con cara extraña.

-¿Qué has dicho Sei-san?

-Cómo me hayas insultado en ruso juro que te…

La puerta sonó.

-¡Aaaah, que está aquí!- gritó Elizaveta.

Sei fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla…

-Es tu amigo del pelo blanco con su novio Eli.

Roderich se sonrojó y Gilbert rió.

-Pensé que era Vincent…me habéis asustado- suspiró Elizaveta.

-Viene en camino- dijo Gilbert.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Cuándo vienen tus padres?- preguntó Roderich.

-Estarán ya aquí- respondió.-Será mejor que vaya ya y…

-¿Roderich?- al oír la voz de Vincent, Elizaveta creía que entraría en colapso. Gilbert fue hasta ella y la sacudió.

-Esto..hola Vincent- saludó Roderich, con una sonrisa.-Qué casualidad.

-¿Está por ahí Elizaveta?

La húngara le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al prusiano y salió de su habitación.

-Sí, estoy aquí- dijo.-¿Vamos?

-¿Adónde?

-A…un sitio- contestó.-Ya te lo explicaré en el camino o…más tarde.

Vincent levantó una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo?- se acercó a ella.-Te noto un poco nerviosa…

-¿Yo, nerviosa?- soltó una carcajada poco característica en ella.-¡Yo no estoy nerviosa!

-Pues no lo parece…

-Es solo que a la castaña le falta un poco de aire ¿sabes?- le dijo Gilbert.-Será mejor que la lleves a algún sitio para que se tranquili…

Elizaveta le pegó de nuevo, dejando a un Gilbert en el suelo. Agarró a Vincent del brazo y desaparecieron. Roderich fue hasta él.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿T-tú qué crees?- se quejó, tocándose la cabeza.-Tiene un carácter…

-Lo sé- tocó la cabeza de Gilbert.-¿Fue aquí?

Gilbert sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

-Sí…

-No te vayas a dormir.

-¡Aaaaah, qué monos!

Roderich y Gilbert miraron a Sei.

-Somos más que eso niña…- dijo Gilbert, alardeando.

-Anda, vámonos- ordenó Roderich, llevándoselo consigo.

Elizaveta no miraba al rostro de Vincent en ningún momento, simplemente le guiaba sin contestar a sus preguntas. Llegaron a una sala que era especial para las visitas, donde nadie les pudiese molestar. Allí los hijos hablaban con sus padres cuando venían. Vincent al ver que entraban a ese sitio, preguntó:

-¿Por qué me llevas aquí?

Elizaveta paró su caminar, mirándole.

-Vincent yo…

-¡Eli!

Se giró para ver a sus padres. No evitó sonreír al ver a su madre, así que fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Su padre también sonreía, observándolas. Vincent no sabía cómo actuar, simplemente se quedó ahí.

-Qué guapa estás cariño- dijo su madre.

-Mamá, estoy como siempre- contradijo. Luego miró a Vincent y después a ella.

-¿Quién es cariño?- preguntó.-¿Un amigo?

-Mamá…- se fijó en su padre mientras hablaba. Su rostro había cambiado, y parecía serio.-No sé si papá te lo habrá contado pero…ha firmado un compromiso con el padre de Roderich.

Su madre se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho su hija. Miró a su marido.

-¿Es eso verdad?

El hombre asintió.

-Los Edelstein y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo- respondió.-No lo consulté contigo porque sabía que no estarías de acuerdo…

-¡Claro que no!- dijo.-No tenías que haberlo consultado solo conmigo, sino también con tu hija…!no podemos decidir sobre su futuro, y mucho menos con quién estar!

Elizaveta sintió como le agarraban la mano, entrelazándose con la suya. Al mirar a su lado, vio a Vincent, quien parecía haber entendido ya la situación.

-Señora Hédervary…- estaba igual de nervioso que ella.-No sé si para usted seré el tipo de chico que querrá para su hija pero…yo puedo ofrecerle más que un buen puesto para la familia. Quiero mucho a su hija, y no es un mero capricho mío, sé que es ella lo que estoy buscando y espero ser lo que está buscando ella…

En ese momento, ambos se miraron. Elizaveta sintió como su corazón iba más rápido por cada palabra que decía.

-Y no dejaré que le pase nada malo- siguió.-Así que por favor…disuelvan ese compromiso.

El padre de Elizaveta negó.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¡Papá!

-No hija, no puedo- ignoró la mirada de su esposa.-La familia de tu amigo me dejó normas muy estrictas para no incumplirlo.

-¿Y qué más da eso?- inquirió Elizaveta.-Seguro que tú no te casaste obligado con mamá ¡eso es ser egoísta!

-¡La que está siendo egoísta eres tú Elizaveta!- gritó su padre, perdiendo la compostura.-¡No todo eres tú y lo que quieres! ¡Yo busco tu bien y tú lo estás rechazando!

Elizaveta calló al ver cómo su padre le gritaba, pero entonces escuchó a su madre decirle:

-¡No hables así a tu hija!- no creía que su marido actuara así.-Si ella es feliz así, hará lo que ella quiera, es bastante mayorcita para elegir lo que le conviene o no. Y si tú no piensas disolver ese matrimonio, lo haré yo misma.

El hombre no supo qué decir, y sin más, se fue de allí. Elizaveta abrazó a su madre de nuevo.

-Gracias mamá.

-Siento lo que ha pasado- dijo, entristecida.-Ignoraba que tu padre…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- sonrió.

La mujer miró a Vincent.

-Espero que la cuides por mí.

-Lo haré señora.

Se despidió de los dos. Una vez se despidieron, Elizaveta suspiró.

-Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes yo…yo quería…

No siguió ya que fue acallada por un beso. Al separarse, los dos sonrieron.

Daniel Hédervary no lo iba a dejar así como así. Podría dejar que el compromiso se disolviera, pero no dejaría que cualquiera saliese inmune de ello. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, escuchó dos voces. Se detuvo en la esquina, observando desde allí, y lo que vio le sorprendió. Roderich, el único hijo de la familia Edelstein estaba de mano con…¿un chico? Parecía que se lo llevaba a algún sitio, y escuchó al otro quejarse de un dolor en la cabeza. No lo dejó pasar tan fácilmente. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a recepción, donde una mujer atendía a las llamadas y demás.

-Buenos días- saludó.-Me gustaría ver las fotos de grupo.

-Están colgadas ahí mismo- señaló la mujer.

Se acercó hasta el lugar que le señalaba. Ahí se reflejaban todos los alumnos y alumnas del curso de su hija. Empezó a buscar al chico albino y de ojos rojos, y lo encontró en la parte central de la foto. En cada foto individual, aparecía debajo el nombre.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt- susurró, leyendo el nombre.-¿Así que este es el jovenzuelo que ha destrozado mis planes eh?

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer.

-Perdone por molestarla, pero querría saber si tiene usted el número de teléfono del padre de Gilbert Beilschmidt- pidió.

-¿Para qué lo quiere?

-Un viejo amigo que no he visto desde hace años, y con el cual perdí el contacto, y al ver a su hijo en la foto me he acordado de él- mintió.-Me gustaría volver a recuperarlo.

La mujer asintió, y comenzó a buscar en su ordenador. Se lo apuntó en un papel y se lo dio.

-Muchas gracias.

Salió del internado, y sacó su móvil. Era hora de llamar al padre de Roderich.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo- dijo.-Mi mujer nos ha arruinado los planes. Va a hablar con tu mujer para disolver el matrimonio, y no es conveniente que se lo niegue, y seguramente la pondrá de su parte.

-Te dije que siguieras mis normas Daniel- sonaba molesto.-Ahora no tenemos nada que hacer, y tendrás que pagármelo.

-No podré casar a tu hijo, pero supongo que si tu hijo no acaba con Elizaveta, no querrás que acabe con nadie más…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Insinúo que he visto a tu hijo muy bien acompañado, sin embargo no te preocupes…tengo mis contactos.

-Cuéntame tu plan.

Einar despertó con cuidado a su hermano. Vidharr abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose un poco por la claridad, recordando dónde estaba. Vio al médico enfrente suyo y se levantó enseguida.

-¿Cómo está?

El médico intentó tranquilizarse.

-Está bien- Vidharr suspiró, tocándose la cabeza, y Einar fue junto a él, ya que creía que se caería ahí mismo.-El golpe ocasionó un paro cardiorespiratorio del que creíamos que no iba a salir, pero por suerte lo conseguimos. Luego también se vio afectado por el golpe hecho justamente por la zona cerca de la nuca, que no dejaba de salir sangre, pero hemos parado la hemorragia. Tampoco abría los ojos porque estaba inconsciente, y ahora mismo está despierto y preguntando por usted.

Vidharr solo pudo asentir ante toda la información, estaba exhausto y lo único que le importaba era ver al danés. Einar le dijo que esperaría fuera, por lo tanto fue solo hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y vio al chico en la cama, con la cabeza vendada, el ojo morado que le había dejado él mismo, y el labio inferior algo hinchado. Soren le sonrió cuando le vio entrar.

-Qué alivio…- dijo.-Estás bien…

El noruego se quedó mirándole, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía aún decir eso, sabiendo que él estaba peor? Apretó el puño, intentando controlarse y no dejarle un nuevo morado en el otro ojo. Se acercó a él, sentándose en la butaca, a su lado. Soren se quedó mirándole, aún con esa sonrisa, hasta que el chico le preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

No le entendió.

-¿Por qué?- repitió, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿!Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste imbécil!- le gritó.-¡No tenías que haberme protegido, era mi problema! ¡Por culpa de esos malnacidos tú estás así, en la cama de un hospital! ¡Podías haberte muerto! ¡He estado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo peor, deseando haber matado a aquellos malditos, pero por desgracia, lo más justo que se hizo, solo fue echarlos del internado! ¡Eres un completo imbécil, joder, todos están mal por ti!

Lo había dicho todo. Había dicho lo que había guardado en aquel tiempo de espera. Soren no sabía qué decir. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, pero volvió de nuevo. La odiaba, infinitamente, la odiaba. Iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero sintió que la mano de él, tocaba su mejilla.

-Estás llorando- dijo Soren.

Vidharr le apartó la mano.

-Déjame.

-Perdóname si es que te lo he hecho pasar tan mal- Vidharr le miró.-Ni siquiera creí que te preocuparías por mí…siempre me rechazas, y estoy acostumbrado a dar cariño pero no a recibirlo.

-Soy humano- el noruego se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero salían más.

-Lo sé, pero quizás me sobrepasé- admitió.-A partir de ahora te dejaré tranquilo y no cometeré este tipo de…

-No lo entiendes- le interrumpió Vidharr.-No entiendes nada.

Le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, acercándole. Soren al sentir sus labios no supo qué hacer, y pensó que el chico al notar que no les correspondía, se separaría de él, sintiendo que estaba haciendo mal, así que se apresuró para hacerlo. Pero…

-¡Au!- Soren se separó, tocándose el labio.-Maldita sea…por una vez que me pasa algo bueno…

Vidharr, sonrojado y mirando hacia un lado, le dijo:

-Quizás haya una próxima vez.

Soren sonrió.

-Eso espero.

Daniel Hédervary al terminar de hablar con el padre de Roderich, marcó el número que le habían dado. Esperó a los dos tonos y le contestó un hombre:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Señor Beilschmidt?- Daniel sonrió.-Soy el padre de uno de los compañeros de clase de su hijo.

-¿Y qué coño quiere usted?

-Debería tranquilizarse- aconsejó.- Solo quería hablarle sobre su hijo…

-De mi hijo no hace falta que venga a hablarme nadie- objetó.-Si no tiene nada qué hacer que ponerse a vigilarle…

-Tengo una información que quizás le gustaría saber.

Un silencio ocupó el otro lado de la línea, hasta que el padre de Gilbert volvió a hablar.

-Espero que sea de importancia.

-Créame que lo es- le aseguró Daniel, apareciendo en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra.


	14. Atrapado

Feliks entró a su cuarto, esperándose encontrar a Toris pero…le había encontrado de otra forma. El lituano estaba acostado en su cama, durmiendo. Feliks sonrió, dejando sus cosas a un lado, acercándose hasta la cama del castaño. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en el colchón, observándole. Las palabras de sus amigas le resonaron por cada rincón de su mente, sobre todo las de Elizaveta:

''Si le quieres, díselo''

Tenía razón, él lo sabía, pero temía destrozar la amistad que tenía con Toris. Suspiró.

-Qué difícil es ser yo…- susurró.

-¿Eh?

Toris se estaba despertando, rascándose los ojos con las manos.

-¿Feliks, eres tú?

-¿O sea tú que crees?- dijo indignado, mientras hinchaba las mejillas.-¡Ahora me súper cabreo y no respiro!

El castaño sonrió, posando una mano en la cabeza del polaco, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Perdona, es que creí que no llegarías tan tarde.

Feliks se le quedó mirando, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste con las chicas?- preguntó Toris.

Reaccionó.

-¡Aish Toris, habían millones de cucarachas con alas y antenas!- respondió, asqueado.-¡Por un momento creí morir de infarto!

-¿Cucarachas?

-¡Sí, cucarachas negras y feísimas!

Toris rió.

-Pero seguro que lo pasaste bien igualmente…

Feliks se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos.

-¿Y tú?- Toris ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.-¿Tú qué has hecho?

-Ah…no he hecho nada- respondió.-Ayer no pude dormir puesto que no estabas conmigo en la habitación, y esta mañana he estado esperándote pero me dejé dormir…y se ha hecho ya la tarde.

-¿Te...te has quedado toda la noche despierto?

Toris se rascó la cabeza.

-E-es que…me sentía un poco solo- sonrió, avergonzado.-Te sonará raro, pero ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte todo el rato hablándome.

El rubio no supo cómo asimilar eso, y Toris le miró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Toris…- Feliks no tenía idea de cómo decírselo-Tú…¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Se sonrojó.

-Pues…sí- el polaco evitó mostrar desilusión.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Feliks se levantó, sin decir nada.

-Oye…estás algo extraño…

-Quiero un beso.

-¿!Q-qué!

Feliks volvió a hinchar sus mejillas, acercándose a él.

-¡O sea he dicho que quiero un beso!

-¡Pero eso no se puede pedir a la ligera!

-¡Si me quisieras me lo darías!

Toris se sorprendió por sus palabras. Feliks frunció el ceño, dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho.

-¡Mira las cosas que me haces decir!- se quejó.-¡Jopetas, te odio!

Agarró las manos de su amigo, haciendo que parase. Feliks quería que le soltase pero él no le dejó, sonriendo mientras poyaba su frente en la del otro.

-Creí que nunca me lo dirías.

Y sin darle a tiempo a contestarle a lo que había dicho, Toris le acalló con un beso.

-Dime de nuevo porqué estamos aquí.

Gilbert observó con el ceño fruncido la clase de música. Roderich le había insistido en ir allí y se preguntó porqué tanto esfuerzo en convencerle. El castaño sonrió.

-Porque quiero enseñarte una cosa- respondió.

-¿En la clase de música?

-Sí.

Se aproximó a un instrumento que estaba situado en la parte central de la clase, iluminado por los rayos del atardecer. Se trataba de un piano de cola negro. Lo había visto muchas veces desde que había llegado al internado, siempre siendo tocado por una persona distinta a medida que pasaban los años. Ahora, Roderich se estaba sentando en la butaca y preparándose para deslizar sus manos sobre las teclas de aquel piano. Gilbert no reaccionó ni dijo nada al respecto, hasta que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una pieza. Conocía aquella melodía, de una forma u otra, quizás cuando era pequeño…sí, antes de que su familia se rompiese. Una melodía que le hacía dormir cada vez que su madre la ponía, a pesar de que recordaba imágenes difusas de ello, el recuerdo estaba ahí. Decidió a acercarse a él. Roderich ya se aproximaba a la mitad de la pieza cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello, al igual que notó como la barbilla de Gilbert se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros y como todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a su espalda. Llegó al final, intentando no distraerse con la presencia de Gilbert detrás.

-¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó Roderich en un susurro.

Gilbert asintió.

-No sabía…que tocases el piano.

-Ahora lo sabes.

-Gracias.

Iba a preguntarle el porqué cuando el chico de ojos rojos empezó a besarle el cuello, ahogando sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta, teniéndole frente a él, acercándose hasta sus labios. Gilbert sonrió maliciosamente.

-Te tomé desprevenido ¿eh?

Entonces la puerta de la clase de música fue abierta. Gilbert se separó de Roderich, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Elizaveta, Vincent?- dijo Roderich.

-¡Espero que vengáis con una buena excusa!- se quejó Gilbert.

Elizaveta le propinó una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Me debes una buena por lo que he hecho!

-No me digas- dijo el prusiano irónicamente.

-Elizaveta consiguió disolver el compromiso- anunció Vincent.

Gilbert miró a Vincent, luego a Elizaveta, luego a Vincent y luego a Roderich. El austríaco no sabía qué decir, tenía la boca levemente abierta.

-¿!Y eso qué tiene que ver para que me vengas a pegarme!- dijo el de ojos rojos volviendo en sí.

-¡Desagradecido!

-Bueno, lo admito, bien hecho castaña pero aquí el awesome soy yo ¿lo captas?

Recibió otro golpe, pero esta vez de Roderich.

-¿!Ahora tú!

Él sonrió.

-Estoy feliz.

Gilbert no lo dijo, pero sabía que él también.

*A la mañana siguiente 11:00*

Arthur observó el rostro de Alfred dormido en su regazo mientras le apartaba algunos mechones rubios. Aún no sabían noticias de Soren y el chico se había empeñado en esperar despierto hasta que las recibiera, aunque finalmente, cayó rendido. Arthur no se había separado de él ningún momento, a pesar de que a veces el americano le decía que podía irse, que no quería ser una molestia. En aquel momento, Arthur se había cabreado, gritándole que la próxima vez que dijese eso si se iría de verdad y que por supuesto, él no era ninguna molestia. Recordó lo que había dicho después de eso:

-''Cuando tú caigas yo seré esa mano que se te presente para que vuelvas a levantarte y no caigas más''

Alfred había llorado ante la frase, no comprendiendo cómo el inglés seguía allí después de haberse ido una vez e intentarlo casi de nuevo. Arthur sonrió puesto que sabía la respuesta. Quería a ese idiota que siempre trataba de ser un héroe para todos, y sobre todo para él. Sabía que hasta los mismos héroes necesitaban ser salvados y, ahora mismo, lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Arthur?

Se fijó que estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Claro ¿quién iba a ser?

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-No tienes que…

Arthur le tapó la boca.

-Si vuelves a decir que no es necesario que esté aquí, juro que te obligaré a engullir mi comida durante todo un año ¿entendido?

Alfred asintió, poniendo las manos en alto. Quitó la mano de la boca del de ojos azules, para dejarle hablar.

-Veo que ya tienes asumido que tu comida es ho…

Tampoco le dejó terminar aquella frase puesto que Arthur le cogió de la oreja, tirando de ella.

-¡Arthur!- gritó Alfred.-¿What are you doing?

-!American idiot!- dijo Arthur, molesto.-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Pero si tú mismo insinuaste que lo era!

-¡Creía que no te gustaba, no que fuese horrible!

Arthur le soltó, provocando que Alfred cayese al suelo, desde la cama. Al oír un quejido, preocupado, se acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Hahahaha!- se extrañó al verle reír.

-¡Te he preguntado si estás bien!

Alfred le cogió de los brazos, acortando la distancia que existían entre ellos, besándole. Arthur iba a protestar pero el otro chico agarró su nuca, profundizando más, pero…

La puerta fue abierta y…

-¡!No me lo puedo creer!- la voz le era familiar.-¡!Te dejo solo y ya te la estás montando con Arthur! ¡!Eres un mal amigo Alfred!

Alfred y Arthur miraban sorprendidos al danés, quién no paraba de lloriquear ignorando las represalias de Vidharr, que estaba a su lado. Ambos se levantaron con ayuda del otro, y Arthur pudo fijarse que su pareja no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Qué…?

-Quise avisar- dijo Vidharr.-Pero este imbécil insistió en dar una sorpresa.

-¡!Uno es golpeado y le tratan así….!- Soren seguía diciendo una gran lista.

-¡!Yo si que te golpearé de nuevo como no te estés quieto!- le gritó el noruego.

Como movido por un resorte, Soren se dejó de mover, quedándose muy muy quieto. Arthur suspiró.

-Tampoco así…

-Me alegro que estés bien- le dijo Alfred.-Lo que importa es que estás vivo y que…todo volverá a ser como antes.

Soren reaccionó, sonriendo.

-Gra…

Se colapsó de repente, puesto que se había mordido sin querer el labio hinchado.

-¡!Brænd, brænd!- gritaba Soren en su idioma.

-¡Nunca habías hablado danés delante de mí!- Alfred se sorprendió.-¡Nice!

-¡Idiota, ten cuidado!- dijo Vidharr.

-¿Soren?- preguntó otra cabeza rubia asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Tino!- el danés se olvidó de su dolor de forma instantánea.

Arthur y Vidharr simplemente suspiraron.

Kiku estaba preparándose para salir cuando, al salir del baño, vio al italiano que no dejaba de…

-¿Feliciano-san, qué hace rodando en el suelo?

El chico se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Hoy viene!

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Hoy viene la mamma de Doitsu!

Kiku hizo memoria.

-Ah sí, Ludwig-san me contó que se la iba a presentar- sonrió.

-¡Sí, y estoy nervioso!

-Creo que lo que debería hacer usted primero es…vestirse.

-Si ya estoy vestido…

Kiku le señaló abajo. Feliciano se miró y…

-¿!Cómo no me he dado cuenta que aún tengo los pantalones del pijama!

-A usted no le sienta bien despertarse temprano- respondió Kiku, pensativo.

La puerta sonó y Feliciano comenzó a correr por toda la habitación. Kiku intentó relajarse y le cogió los pantalones de su uniforme escolar. Feliciano se lo agradeció y se los puso a toda velocidad. Se cayó dos veces al hacerlo, pero sin daños leves. Kiku abrió la puerta y saludó.

-Hola- saludó con una reverencia.-Usted debe de ser la madre de Ludwig-san.

-Así es, encantada de conocerte- la voz sonaba dulce.-¿Es uno de tus amigos?

-Sí- esa era la voz del alemán.-Su nombre es Kiku.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que irme- salió, sonriendo.-Encantado de conocerla.

-Es muy educado, se le ve buena persona- opinó.

-Bueno…aún tengo que presentarte a otro.

-¿Del que me hablaste por teléfono?

-Sí.

Antes de entrar, Ludwig se asomó.

-¿Feliciano?

Fue hasta él, rápidamente.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- respondió, haciendo el saludo militar.

Ludwig se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No hace falta que hagas eso- aseguró.-Solo…tranquilízate.

Feliciano le hizo caso. Al ver la mujer que cruzaba la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación, se quedó mirándola, embelesado. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rubios, más o menos por encima de los hombros, de piel blanquecina y unos hermosos ojos azules, los mismos ojos azules de Ludwig. En realidad, no se podían negar que eran madre e hijo, los dos se parecían bastante. La mujer sonrió, sin embargo también se quedó mirándole, sintiéndose nervioso. Ludwig se extrañó.

-¿Feliciano?

-¿C-cómo sabe…?

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Ludwig, sorprendido.

-¿No te acuerdas?- la mujer se acercó a Feliciano.-Este chico fue al que conociste en Viena…¿te acuerdas de mí Feliciano?

-Yo..no, lo siento- contestó, aún contrariado.

-Bueno, han pasado muchos años desde entonces- la mujer sonrió.-Pero te he reconocido enseguida. ¿Seguro que no te acuerdas? Mi nombre es Louise…conocí a tu madre en Viena en unas vacaciones de verano, además, te pasabas todo el tiempo jugando con Ludwig, puesto que teníais la misma edad.

Feliciano se quedó pensando, y entonces el recuerdo le vino sin más. El sueño que tuvo ayer, donde él no quería despedirse de su amigo. El amigo que había conocido en aquellas vacaciones de verano, del cual tuvo que separarse porque vivían en sitios diferentes. Miró a Ludwig, y se dio cuenta de que este tenía la misma cara que la suya. Nunca le había preguntado el nombre a aquel niño rubio de sonrisa encantadora, y tampoco él, pero ahora lo tenía frente sí.

-¿Eras tú?- murmuró Ludwig, negando con la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Gilbert Beilschmidt?

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el susodicho.

Un alumno del internado se había acercado hasta ellos.

-Perdón es que una persona te está buscando- contestó el chico.

-Pues ve y dile que me venga a buscar a mí…

-Será mejor que vayas- le dijo Roderich.-No vas a hacerle esperar.

-Bah- Gilbert se encogió de hombros.-Iré, pero porque lo dices tú.

-Yo estaré con Vincent y Elizaveta, no te preocupes, te espero.

Gilbert salió de la clase de música y siguió al alumno. Llegaron a la sala de visitas, y Gilbert alzó una ceja.

-¿Y la persona?

-Me dijo que te esperaba en la sala- contestó el chico.

Refunfuñó, molesto, haciendo caso de lo que le decía. Entró a dicha sala, y no vio a nadie allí. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó que alguien la cerraba con pestillo. Giró dispuesto para echarle la bronca a aquel renacuajo que le había gastado la broma, pero al ver a la persona que estaba ahí, su rostro cambió.

-¿Qué…qué haces tú aquí?

-Parece que no te alegras de verme…hijo mío.

En el otro lado de la puerta, un hombre sonreía.

-Bien hecho chico- le dijo Daniel Hédervary al alumno.-Me has hecho un gran favor.


	15. Ayudando a Gilbert Parte 1

Los ojos de Gilbert no dejaban de mirar fijamente al hombre que se encontraba allí en aquellos instantes. Los ojos de su padre, iguales a los de él, reflejaban una furia la cual Gilbert sabía que sería descargada sobre él en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar, en un tono muy serio.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- se fijó que avanzaba unos cuantos pasos.

-Desde que me dejaste en esta mierda no has venido a verme siquiera- dijo Gilbert.-Igualmente, no podría esperar menos de ti.

-¿Ah sí?- en sus labios apareció una sonrisa que solo demostraba sarcasmo.-Es curioso, tú esperabas cosas de mí, pero yo de ti hay ciertas cosas que no creía que esperaría…

-No sé de qué coño me hablas.

-¿No?- Gilbert comenzó a retroceder, y su padre soltó una carcajada.-Un amigo me ha contado que estás saliendo con un chico…¿es verdad, no?

El silencio fue la respuesta que recibió su padre, pudiendo ver en el rostro de su hijo lo que parecía ser miedo.

-Quién lo diría…eres un puto maricón.

El hombre comenzó a avanzar sus pasos mucho más rápido, y Gilbert estuvo a punto de ir hacia la puerta pero fue agarrado del cabello.

-¡!Te llevo a un jodido internado para que sientas la cabeza y tú lo único que haces es convertirte en un puto marica!

-¡!Suéltame hijo de puta!- dijo Gilbert.

Le propinó una patada en la canilla. Su padre gimió de dolor, soltándole del cabello, pero no se quedó atrás. Un puñetazo impactó en su nariz haciéndole caer al suelo. Gilbert se la ocultó con ambas manos, profiriendo un grito desgarrador, sin poder levantarse. El dolor en su nariz era muy punzante, y notaba como la sangre salía, y no solo eso, también su visión se tornó borrosa y sintió un fuerte mareo que le obligaba a estar en el suelo.

-Tú…lo que tenía que haber hecho desde un principio era mandarte a un ejército- murmuraba su padre.- Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, para que se te quite toda esta majadería.

-Yo…no voy….a irme a ningún sitio- intentó decir Gilbert.-No pienso moverme…de este lugar.

Una patada en su estómago le hizo callar.

-¿!Para quedarte con tu noviecito eh!

-¡!A él déjale en paz!

Roderich miró el reloj de nuevo, extrañado por ver que Gilbert aún no había llegado y que su visita estaba demorándose demasiado. Elizaveta lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Algo preocupado, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si quieres te acompaño a buscarle.

Roderich sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Yo iré con vosotros- dijo Vincent.

Salieron de la sala de música y se dirigieron a la sala de visita, sin embargo, cuando bajaron al piso correspondiente, Elizaveta distinguió a un hombre que le resultó muy familiar.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Roderich miró hacia dónde lo hacía la castaña, y al ver a Daniel Hédervary se sorprendió.

-¿Qué hace tu padre de nuevo aquí?

-No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo.

-Eli, tranquilízate.

-No Vincent, con él ya no puedo hacerlo…

Se acercó a él.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- dijo.

Su padre giró, sonriendo.

-Eli, cariño mío qué sorpresa.

-No me vengas con esas- Daniel alzó una ceja.-Qué estés aquí no significa nada bueno ¿no habíamos solucionado lo del compromiso?

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que sea del compromiso?

Elizaveta relacionó conceptos.

-Dime ahora mismo quién está con Gilbert en esa sala.

Daniel rió.

-Siempre fuiste una niña muy perspicaz Elizaveta…una pena que desperdicies lo que tu padre hace por ti.

Roderich y Vincent fueron hasta la puerta de la sala de visitas. Intentaron abrirla sin éxito.

-¡Está cerrada por dentro!- dijo Vincent.

Roderich se pegó a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo, y lo que oyó no le gustó nada.

-Oigo….oigo golpes…- susurró, nervioso.

Elizaveta negó con la cabeza, no creyendo lo que le decía Daniel

-Tú no eres mi padre.

El hombre simplemente se fue de allí, dejándola sola. Elizaveta fue junto con Vincent y Roderich. Su novio golpeaba la puerta con su espalda, queriendo derribarla pero no podía.

-Necesito ayuda- dijo.-Eli ve a buscar a los amigos de Gilbert, a Antonio y a Francis.

Ella asintió y se fue.

Lovino y Antonio salieron del invernadero. El italiano estaba ya más tranquilo que antes, y sabía que todo aquello había sido gracias al español, y sentía que debía decírselo, sin embargo, su terca personalidad se lo impedía, aún así se dejó guiar por su corazón. Mientras caminaban, Lovino se detuvo, haciendo que Antonio también lo hiciera, mirándole.

-¿Lovi?- se acercó a él.-¿Estás bien?

Lovino negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo empezar.

-Yo…yo quería decirte que…- Antonio le miraba, ladeando la cabeza.-Que…

-¿Necesitas al baño?

Una colleja en su nuca fue propinada por él.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- le gritó.-¿!No ves que estoy intentando agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, imbécil!

-¿En serio?- dijo, tocándose la zona dañada mientras sonreía.

-¡!No, es una broma producida por Antena3!- Lovino no creía que ese español fuera tan corto de entendederas.-¡!Pues claro que es en serio!

-Pero…no hace falta que me des las gracias Lovi.

-¿!Encima desprecias mis gracias!

-¡!No, no es eso lo que quiero de…!

-¡!Vete a la mierda!

Lovino iba a dar media vuelta para largarse pero fue retenido por el agarre de Antonio en su brazo.

-¡!Suéltame o grito que me estás violando!

-¡!Lovino por favor no seas así!

Lovino dejó de forcejear, y Antonio por un momento se vio aliviado, aunque el chico se acercó a él con rapidez, no sin antes decir.

-Te quiero, y no lo volveré a repetir más.

Al sentir los labios cálidos de su amado italiano sobre los suyos, creyó morirse de felicidad. Las manos de Lovino ascendieron hasta su cabello, realizando leves caricias. Antonio rodeó la cintura de él y le acercó aún más, profundizando aquel beso que los dos seguramente, habían esperado durante mucho tiempo. Antes de separarse mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Lovino, sacándole un suspiro.

-Te odio ¿lo sabes?- susurró Lovino escondiéndose en su pecho, intentando que no viera su rostro sonrojado.

-Lo sé- Antonio besó su cabeza.-Con todas tus fuerzas ¿verdad?

-¡Antonio!

Lovino se separó del susodicho viendo como Elizaveta se detenía, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Elizaveta?- la conocía gracias a Vincent, que le había hablado de la chica.-Tranquila, respira.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito…necesito tu ayuda y la de Francis- explicó atropelladamente.-Creemos que el padre de Gilbert ha venido y está encerrado con él en la sala de visitas.

Antonio se extrañó.

-¿Pero qué problema hay con su padre?

-Hemos escuchado golpes.

Entonces el español lo entendió.

-Lovino, tú quédate aquí.

-No, yo también ayudaré- dijo él, decidido.-No pienso dejarte solo ¿entiendes idiota?

-Tengo una idea- añadió Elizaveta.-Ve a buscar a Ludwig ¿sabes quién es?

-¿!A Superpatata!- gritó Lovino, lleno de espanto.

-Sí, tú dile lo que te acabo de decir yo, más tarde entenderás porqué.

-Arght…de acuerdo.

Alfred estaba muy contento de tener a su amigo de vuelta, y Arthur lo había notado bastante. Si comparaba al Alfred de ayer con el de hoy, entre ellos había una diferencia abismal. Ahora, el americano no paraba de reír y de decir tonterías junto al danés, mientras Vidharr se limitaba a reprocharle que no se moviera demasiado para que no se golpease de nuevo en la cabeza ya que la tenía frágil después de lo ocurrido. Arthur también se fijó en el otro chico, el finlandés, que sonreía al ver bien tanto al noruego como al danés. Berwald no pronunciaba palabra alguna pero su expresión lo decía todo.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy- dijo Arthur, levantándose.-Me alegra mucho de que estés bien Soren.

El danés le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

-¡Y yo me alegro que Alfred y tú no perdáis el tiempo!

Arthur agachó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado, y Vidharr le agarró de la oreja.

-Aprende a estar callado de vez en cuando- le amenazó.

-¡Duele, duele!- se quejó Soren.

-Espera Arthur, voy contigo.

El inglés se sorprendió al ver como Alfred le cogía de la mano y le sacaba de allí.

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!

Al cerrar la puerta Arthur le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces?- Alfred le miró.-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Me he dado cuenta que tú y yo siempre dejamos algo pendiente- insinuó Alfred.-Y creo que debemos retomarlo.

Arthur no supo qué decir, y simplemente, se dejó guiar por Alfred.

Lovino corría lo más que le permitían sus piernas, y lo primero pensó es que el alemán le debía media vida por lo que estaba haciendo. Ya se vengaría luego. Por suerte él y su hermano compartían la habitación (más bien por desgracia, pensó Lovino) y sabía dónde podía encontrarle. Llegó hasta la puerta indicada y tocó tres veces la puerta para luego propinarle una patada.

-¡!Patata Mutante ábreme antes de que me arrepienta!- gritó Lovino.

Dispuesto a darle una patada de nuevo, la puerta fue abierta y se la propinó a…

-¡!Feliciano!- Lovino se preocupó un poco al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-Veo…millones de pastas volando…- susurraba Feliciano.

Lovino le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le levantó, sacudiéndole.

-¡!Dime dónde está el macho inflado!

-Estoy aquí.

Lovino soltó a su hermano y le gritó a Ludwig:

-¡!Tienes que venir conmigo ahora, aunque realmente me desagrades!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El amante de los pollos está en peligro- Ludwig no le entendió.-Joder…!Gilbert, se llama Gilbert! Elizaveta me ha dicho que te buscara porque su padre ha venido y está encerrado con él en la sala de visitas y ha dicho que ha escuchado golpes, aunque no sé que tiene que ver esto contigo…!pero tú vienes conmigo y punto!

Feliciano se levantó, y al ver la cara del rubio, se preocupó.

-¿Doitsu?

Ludwig miraba a la nada, a ningún punto exacto.

-¿Ludwig?

Su madre salió de la habitación. Miró a Lovino, y su cara también era igual a la de Feliciano.

-¿Acabas de nombrar a mi hijo?- preguntó.-¿Has dicho que mi marido y Gilbert…están aquí?

Notas de la autora: No sé ni cómo empezar…(Gilbert: anda, hazlo ya) Vale…

GOMEN NASAI!

En serio, siento mucho haber publicado TAN tarde. La próxima vez no me demoraré tanto, lo prometo! Es que estoy algo liada, escribo tantas cosas (blogs, historias personales, y millones de cosas más) pero he ido escribiendo poco a poco este capi y al final salió. El próximo más temprano, lo prometo! O al menos lo intentaré.

Gracias a todos!


	16. Ayudando a Gilbert Parte 2

Tino había salido de la habitación de Soren, dejándole a solas con el noruego, aparte, sabía que necesitaba descansar. A su lado Berwald caminaba en silencio, pero había notado un cambio en su ambiente desde que el danés había llegado, y eso le tranquilizó. Ahora, todo parecía ir bien, pero en cuanto lo pensó, vio a su amigo Lovino pasando corriendo a su lado.

-¿Lovino?- después creyó ver al hermano de este, a una mujer rubia y a un chico parecido a ella.

-Parece que tienen mucha prisa- dijo Berwald.

-Y eso no puede ser bueno…- murmuró Tino, preocupado.-¡Lovino, espera!

El italiano se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, mientras que su hermano, Louise y el alemán siguieron.

-¿Tino?

-¡Lovino!- el finlandés fue hasta él.-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Si te digo que esto es peor que una guerra mundial ¿me creerías?

-Pues…

-No, yo tampoco lo creería, el caso es que hay un…amigo de….de mi…- Lovino no sabía cómo situar ahora al español.-¡Joder un amigo de Antonio que está en apuros y vamos a ayudarle!

-Entonces nosotros también ayudaremos- propuso Tino.

Lovino sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no hay tiempo ¡vamos!

Al llegar a la sala de visitas, se encontraron a Antonio, Francis y Vincent intentando derribar la puerta. A un lado estaban Elizaveta, Roderich y…

-El hermano de Alfred- señaló Berwald.

-Esto….hola- saludó Matthew, nervioso por la situación que estaban presenciando.

-¿Hermano de Alfred?- Tino se situó junto a él, mientras Berwald ayudaba para derribar la puerta.-Sé que no es momento de presentaciones, pero que sepas que yo soy Tino.

-Yo Matt- escuchó un quejido de Francis.-¡Francis! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí pero es tu culpa Toni acaparas todo el sitio!

-¿Yo?- se quejó Antonio, con cara de cordero degollado.

-¡Menos cháchara y más darle a la puerta!- le gritó Lovino.

Ludwig también intentaba echar la puerta abajo pero no podía. Se le ocurrió una idea al ver un extintor por ahí cerca. Lo cogió, gritando:

-¡Alejaos!

Los chicos hicieron caso y tiró el extintor contra la puerta, provocando que esta cayera. Entró en la sala, y al ver a su hermano en el suelo y el que sería su padre, agarrándole del cuello, fue corriendo hasta él y le apartó, de un solo puñetazo. Escuchó al hombre quejarse, seguramente le había desencajado la mandíbula o al menos le habría provocado un gran dolor en ella. Roderich y Louise entraron también, yendo enseguida con Gilbert. El chico le colocó en su regazo y vio que tenía mucha sangre. Gilbert parecía querer hablar pero el austríaco no se lo permitió.

-Tranquilo…ya estamos aquí- le susurró.-Tu madre también está conmigo.

Gilbert apenas veía sombras difusas, estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia debido a los mareos que le daban por la pérdida de sangre y sobre todo por el golpe. Sentía que le acariciaban el rostro y que algunas lágrimas caían en él, aún si saber si eran la de Roderich o las de su madre. Su mente se hizo un mar lleno de confusión. Gritos de Ludwig, de su padre, sus amigos, Antonio y Francis también intervinieron, muchos pasos acercándose…

También sintió como su cuerpo era elevado del regazo de Roderich y le colocaban en algo mullido y blando. Lo demás se tornó negro.

Elizaveta entró al internado al ver a la ambulancia y al coche de policía irse. Después de haber abierto la puerta, Tino, Feliciano, Lovino y Matthew habían ido a avisar al director, explicándoles todo lo sucedido. Este había llamado a la policía y a la ambulancia, llevándose tanto a Gilbert como a su padre. Claramente, el padre del prusiano iba a estar en la cárcel por agredir a su propio hijo, y la custodia pasaría a Louise. Por ahora, el chico de ojos rojos estaba en el hospital, junto con Roderich, su madre y su hermano. Elizaveta le llamaría a la mañana siguiente para saber del estado de Gilbert. Se despidió de Vincent, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que durmiese solo en su habitación, puesto que Roderich era su compañero y aquella noche no iba a estar ahí. Al entrar en su habitación…

-¡!Eli!

Sei se abalanzó encima de ella, cayendo las dos al suelo.

-¡Sei, eres una bruta!- se quejó Elizaveta, tocándose la cabeza.

-Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha ocurrido Eli-san- dijo Mei.-¿Estás bien?

-Un poco apenada, pero sí, estoy bien- contestó.

Mei y Sei se miraron, y las dos parecieron entenderse a la perfección.

-¿Y Vincent dónde está?

-En su cuarto.

-¿Y no está solo?- volvió a preguntar Sei.

-Sí pero….

-¡Cómo no salgas de esta habitación ya te sacaré yo a patadas!

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- Elizaveta no la entendió.

-Lo que quiere decir Sei-san es…

-¡Que vayas a por tu guaperas ya!

Elizaveta sonrió, abrazando a su amiga.

-Gracias.

Sei le guiñó un ojo.

-No te preocupes, nosotras te cubriremos si viene algún profe, aunque lo dudo- dijo la africana.-Pero eso sí, no te quiero ver embarazada al día siguiente…

Una sartén impactó contra su cabeza.

-Adiós chicas ~

Y se fue. Mei se acercó a Sei, moviéndola.

-¿Sei-san se encuentra bien?

-¿Tú qué crees Mei, cariño?- susurró.-Oye, explícame qué hacen peces espada volando por nuestra habitación.

-Sei-san, no hay peces espada…

-Mierda, pues yo lo veo, me cargaré a Elizaveta por lo que me ha hecho.

Antonio decidió acompañar a Lovino hasta su habitación, y una vez llegaron se despidió:

-Buenas noches Lovi.

-Oye, espera.

Antonio se detuvo.

-Dime.

-Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido- empezó a decir Lovino.-Sé que Gilbert, tú y el pervertido francés sois muy amigos desde hace años, y seguro que es duro para ti, pero verás que se pondrá bien. Es el hermano del Patataman así que debe de ser igual de fuerte que él.

-Gracias, Lovino- dijo el español.-Pero no hace falta que…

-¡No me digas que no hace falta!- le reprochó.-¡No tienes los jodidos morros al suelo porque no te llegan!

Vio cómo a Antonio se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, y eso le alivió por dentro. Antes de entrar a la habitación, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta, el castaño le había hecho girar para darle un beso en los labios. Se separaron suavemente y cada uno retomó su camino. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Tino y a…

-¿Vidharr?- se sorprendió al verle.

El noruego le saludó con un gesto leve de cabeza, y Tino que estaba sentado en su cama, le sonrió.

-Si estás aquí eso quiere decir que…

-Soren ya está en su habitación con sus compañeros- dijo Tino.-¿Tu amigo está bien?

-¿Mi amigo?

-Sí, el amigo del chico que ha ido al hospital.

-Ah…sí, está bien- contestó.

Se dirigió a su cama, acostándose en ella mientras suspiraba. Miró a su otro compañero rubio de ojos claros y le dijo:

-Me alegro que el estúpido danés esté bien.

Vidharr simplemente no dijo nada pero Tino no hacía nada más que sonreír.

-Chicos, podéis decírmelo.

Ambos le miraron.

-¿El qué?- dijeron a la vez.

-Pues que tú Vidharr, estás saliendo con Soren, y que tú Lovino, estás saliendo con tu amigo español.

Tino se echó a reír al ver un sonrojo en el rostro de sus dos amigos y compañeros de habitación. Entonces, una almohada fue impactada con fuerza en su cara.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó Lovino.

Tino se quitó la almohada y se la tiró a Vidharr.

-¡Vosotros lo que tenéis es un trauma con los sentimientos!

-¡No compares al dolor de cabeza del español con el témpano de hielo del sueco!

-¡Yo no estoy comparando a nadie!

Vidharr le devolvió la almohada a Tino, tirándosela a la cara de nuevo.

-Soren no es comparable con ninguno de los vuestros, así que dejadlo.

Lovino y Tino le miraron, extrañados.

-¿Y por qué no es comparable?

-Porque…

Parecía que no podía decirlo y que le costaba, y Tino le dio un codazo a Lovino.

-Porque para él es único ¿a que sí?

La almohada fue tirada otra vez a su cara.

-Tino, te aconsejo que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas- le dijo Lovino.

Alfred llegó a su habitación, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Bienvenido a casaaaaa!- le gritó Soren desde su cama.

-¡He vuelto!- dijo Alfred, riéndose.

Berwald simplemente no dijo nada.

-Fue estar un momento con Vidharr y luego me di cuenta que habías desaparecido- le dijo Soren.-¿Te fuiste con Arthur?

Alfred asintió, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado.

-Ven, cuéntaselo al tío Soren.

-Antes me corto la lengua- contestó Alfred, sentándose en su respectiva cama.

Soren infló sus mejillas.

-¡Eres muy malo!- se quejó.-Si lo que me vas a contar es normal…

-Es íntimo- dijo el americano.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo en paz…- Soren se quedó en silencio durante un rato pero no aguantó.-¿En serio que no me lo vas a contar?

Alfred rió.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Berwald está intentando hacerlo.

-¡Aburridos que sois los dos!

*En otra habitación*

Feliks estaba acostado junto a Toris, puesto que se sentía muy bien estando a su lado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Toris…

No le contestó.

-Jopé Toris, no me ignores…

-¿Hmm?

-¿O sea, qué contestación es esa?- dijo.-¡Pareces una vaca rumiante!

-Estoy intentando conciliar el sueño Feliks.

-Pero el sueño no tiene nada que ver con lo que te voy a contar yo.

Vio que el lituano volvía a respirar pausadamente, a punto de caer dormido.

-¡Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiiis hazme caso!

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, y abrió los ojos.

-¡Feliks no me des esos sustos!

-¡Pero Toris quiero que me escuches, es mega importante!

-Vale, te escucho…

-Si te duermes me súper cabreo.

-Tranquilo, no creo que vaya a dormir de nuevo.

-Quiero tener un hijo.

Toris se sobresaltó de nuevo, pero esta vez se incorporó de la cama y miró a Feliks con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando.

-¿!Q-qué has dicho!

-¿No sería genial?- Feliks también se incorporó, mirándole.-¡Sería guapísimo, divino de la muerte, y le encantarían los ponys!

-¡P-pero no puedes tenerlo!

Feliks frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no?

-P-porque nosotros dos…

-O sea Toris, no puedes decirme eso cuando no lo hemos probado- dijo Feliks.-¡Quiero tener uno, sí o sí!

-¡Pero somos jóvenes!

-¡Con dieciocho años podemos ir a la cárcel así que eso no es excusa!

Toris suspiró.

-Feliks, pero igualmente un hijo es…

-¡Es guay!

-No…es una responsabilidad.

-Y yo voy a ser una súper mamá con coraza de transformers.

El castaño se pasó la mano por la cara como resignación. Sintió como Feliks le abrazaba.

-Es que me encantaría que fuese tuyo, por eso lo quiero- murmuró.

Toris negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Correspondió al polaco, acercándose a su oído para decirle:

-No tienes remedio.

Feliks iba a protestar pero fue acallado con un beso, y por supuesto, el no sería el que interrumpiría lo que podría ir después.

Vincent tenía la vista fijada en el techo. No podía dormir ni aunque quisiera, estaba algo preocupado por su compañero de habitación, y solo esperaba que aquel chico estuviese bien. Escuchó un sonido en la puerta, y suspirando, se dirigió a abrirla. Cuando la vio, no supo qué decir.

-¿Eli?- la chica le sonrió.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hacerte compañía.

-Pero sabes que las chicas y los chicos no pue..

-He dormido con Feliks en la misma habitación, así que no pasará nada.

-¿!Qué has dormido con Feliks!

Elizaveta le silenció con la mano, entrando a la habitación.

-Era una fiesta de pijamas.

Le quitó la mano, dejando que hablase.

-Pero eso no quita que dormiste con él.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que tu Vincent celoso se está activando.

El holandés frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues claro, igualmente es un chico!

-Está enamorado de Toris, así que no montes la escenita- se sentó en la cama.-¿No piensas dormir esta noche o qué?

-No podía hasta que llegaste tú- le dijo Vincent, sentándose a su lado.

Elizaveta no evitó que un rubor apareciese por sus mejillas.

-Lo último que faltaba es que me pidieses que te cantase una nana.

El chico rió.

-Pues no estaría mal- la obligó a que se acostase en la cama, y él también hizo lo mismo, abrazándola por detrás y colocando su mentón en el hombro de esta.

-Canto fatal, te lo aseguro.

-No digas tonterías- le susurró en su oído.-Gracias por venir.

-Eso no se agradece, vine porque quise.

-Entonces…te quiero.

-Yo también.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue un cuarto blanco, iluminado por los rayos del sol. Entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz que de pronto le había despertado, pero luego se acostumbró con facilidad. Veía todo a través de dos rendijas, y alzó una de sus manos automáticamente para tocarse la cara. Estaba completamente vendada, y por un momento se asustó, sin embargo los recuerdos y el dolor le vinieron de repente.

La sala de visitas.

Su padre.

El golpe en su nariz y en su estómago, el mareo.

Roderich hablándole, y su madre junto a él.

Al recordar lo que le había dicho Roderich sobre que su madre estaba junto a él, miró a su lado…

Y allí estaba ella.

Permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en sus propios brazos, descansándola en ellos, sobre la camilla. Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus cabellos rubios, y su respiración se escuchaba de forma suave. Sonrió, cayendo gotas cristalinas de sus ojos. Tenerla ahí, después de tantos años de sufrimiento y soledad, parecía ser imposible.

-Veo que has despertado.

Gilbert intentó disimular su sorpresa al oír la voz de su hermano. No apartó la vista de su madre, y Ludwig también sonrió.

-Ha estado casi toda la noche despierta- dijo.-Quería estar despierta para cuando tú lo hicieras, pero el sueño la ha vencido.

-Es más hermosa en persona que en mi foto- murmuró Gilbert, aún observándola.-Casi no me acordaba de ella…

-Él quitó todas las fotos…¿verdad?- preguntó Ludwig.

-Sí…menos la que yo tenía, se la quité sin él darse cuenta- contestó Gilbert, molesto.-Por cierto ¿qué han hecho con él?

-Avisaron al director y la policía se lo llevó- respondió.-La custodia pasa a ser de mamá, aunque bueno, ya tienes la mayoría de edad.

-Gracias…

Ludwig se fijó que más lágrimas salían, y solo se limitó a mantener su sonrisa mientras ladeaba el rostro.

-¿Gilbert?

El prusiano se dio cuenta que su madre se incorporaba, abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

-Gilbert…- Louise parecía que también estaría a punto de llorar.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien- respondió, algo nervioso.

Louise le abrazó mediante un impulso, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

-Ya no estarás más con él…ahora yo y tu hermano estaremos contigo.


	17. Siempre estaremos juntos

Capítulo 17.

Gilbert estaba ya harto del hospital, y por suerte en una semana, le dieron el alta, sin embargo tendría que volver para que le quitasen la venda. Al salir de su habitación se encontró a Roderich esperándole pero este no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió. Gilbert tampoco quiso presionarle, pero sabía que aquella sonrisa había sido fingida, por lo tanto algo malo le ocurría. Le preguntaría después.

Todos los de la clase A y clase B estaban preparándolo todo por orden del director. Había anunciado que hoy vendría Gilbert del hospital, y las dos clases se pusieron de acuerdo para realizarle una bienvenida. Como eran muchos decidieron ir a la sala de teatro, idea ofrecida cómo no, por Emma.

-¡Oye tú, te dije que la pancarta sería azul!- se quejó la belga, señalando a dos chicos.

-Solo había de limón ~- dijo Feliciano.

-Será amarillo imbécil- Lovino la agarraba junto a él.-Además ¿qué pasa con el amarillo?

-¡O sea serás tonto, el amarillo da mucha mala suerte!- dijo Feliks.

-Eso es en los plató de televisión, Feliks- intervino Toris que estaba a su lado.

-¡Igualmente, el amarillo pollo es horrible!

-¡Dejad la pancarta en el suelo!- ordenó Emma. Lovino y Feliciano le hicieron caso.-¡Kiku, te toca dibujar!

-¿Pero qué le pongo?- preguntó el japonés, acercándose a la pancarta.

-Nunca vuelvas Calimero.

-¡Lovino!- Antonio fue hasta él.-Es una bienvenida no un destierro.

-Qué más da.

-¡Pongámosle muchas rosas y una insinuación para la noche!- gritó Francis desde el escenario.

-¡No!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Podemos poner gracias por ser nuestro héroe!

-Alfred, creo que deberías de dejar esas series yonkis- le aconsejó Arthur.

-Bueno, sino puedes ponerle tu comida también…- empezó a decir el americano.

-¿!Qué insinúas!

Sei rió ante la parejita, los cuales se sonrojaron.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Iván- Sé uno con…

-¡Propuesta denegada!- dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

-Cásate, cásate, cásate…- susurró alguien por detrás.

-Nat, déjalo ya- le dijo Sei.

-Bienvenido, de todos tus compañeros y amigos- dijo Mei.-¿Eso es válido?

-Eso está bien- opinó Tino.-¿Tú que piensas Berwald?

Él simplemente asintió.

-¡Yo aguantaré la pancarta!- pidió Soren.-¡Vidharr, hazlo conmigo!

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Qué malo eres conmigo- lloriqueó.

-Si quieres te ayudo- dijo Einar.

-Pues pondremos lo que ha dicho Mei- declaró Emma.-¡Oye tú, el griego, deja de dormirte encima de la pancarta!

-Neko…- susurraba Heracles en sueños.

-A ver, a ver, los asiáticos se encargarán de dibujar las letras- volvió a hablar la belga.-Serán Kiku, Yao, Yong Soo, Xiang, Mei y Liam…joder qué nombres tan raros tenéis.

-¡Voy a pintar con Yao da-ze!- dijo el coreano mientras que el otro suspiraba.

Liam le dio un codazo a Mei, señalando con su mirada a Xiang. Se pusieron a trabajar mientras los demás preparaban los últimos detalles. Sei vio que las puertas de la sala de teatro se abrían…

-¡Chicos, chicos peligro!

Todos se detuvieron en seco y…

-Tranquilos, solo somos nosotros…- dijo Elizaveta, que venía con Vincent.

Los demás le dirigieron una mirada asesina a la africana.

-¡Eh, que vosotros hubierais hecho lo mismo!

-¿Por qué tardabais tanto?- preguntó Emma.

Elizaveta miró a Vincent y esté sonrió.

-Hubo unas pequeñas complicaciones…

-Vash le dio el sermón.

*Flashback*

Elizaveta se despertó, y lo primero que se encontró fue…

-¡Vincent quiero una explicación ya!

El holandés se despertó, algo sobresaltado, y al ver a su compañero suizo, le miró con sorpresa.

-¡Vash!- exclamó.-¡Se me había olvidado que tú también dormías aquí!

A los pocos segundos, fue lanzado fuera de su habitación, chocándose de lleno con la pared del pasillo. Muchos alumnos rieron al verle allí en pijama, y Vincent se avergonzó.

-¡Quise echarte ayer pero creo que fui muy clemente contigo!- gritó desde la habitación.-¡Entro y lo primero que veo es que estás con una chica cuando eso está totalmente prohibido!

-¡Pero Vash se me había ol…!

-¡Y una mierda olvidado, tú no entras más en esta habitación!

Elizaveta le pidió disculpas y se fue de allí.

-Luego te veo- le murmuró a su novio antes de marcharse.

-¡Vash, déjame entrar!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

*Fin del Flashback*

-Gracias por contárselo ¿eh?- dijo Vincent fingiendo estar molesto.

-Anda, vamos a ayudar- le cogió de la mano y se unieron a los demás.

Entonces tocó el timbre y Emma se alarmó.

-¡Recreo chicos, va a venir dentro de….de veinte minutos!

La sala de teatro se volvió un caos.

*Después de mucho alboroto y rapidez*

Gilbert divisó el internado desde la ventanilla del coche, y sonrió para sí. No sabía la razón, pero aquel sitio que desde pequeño se había vuelto para él un odioso lugar, ahora era una especia de segunda casa. Miró de reojo a Roderich, quien también observaba el internado desde el otro lado del asiento. Su expresión parecía ser de tristeza o quizás de arrepentimiento por algo, y cada vez tenía más ganas de preguntarle qué demonios ocurría. Ya se estaban acercando al internado, y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Distinguió a compañeros de su clase y a algunos conocidos de la clase B, entre ellos a los dos compañeros de su hermano. Se fijó en lo que ponía la pancarta y sonrió, sin expresar de mejor forma su felicidad. El coche paró, y se bajó de él, aún observando a todos los que estaban allí, que gritaron juntos lo que ponía en la pancarta. Sus dos amigos, Francis y Antonio empezaron a correr hacia él, de forma lenta.

-¡Gilbeeeeert ~!- gritaron los dos.

El prusiano hizo lo mismo, yendo hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Gilbeeeeeeeert ~!

-¡Chicos…!- de repente su cara de felicidad se convirtió en una asesina-¡…os voy a matar desgraciados, hijos de perra, malnacidos, no fuisteis al hospital!

Antonio frenó junto con Francis pero le empujó.

-¡Todo tuyo Francis, ofrécele mucho amor ese del tuyo!- gritó Antonio yendo hacia el internado.

-¡Toni eres un traidor!- se quejó Francis.-Pero eso me gusta ~

Corrió en la misma dirección que su amigo español, siendo seguido por el prusiano. A los demás les caía una gotita en la sien.

-¡Yo también me uno a la cogida!- dijo Soren, a punto de ir hacia ellos.

-¡Tú te quedas!- le obligó Vidharr.

-¡Antes no me querías en la sala de teatro!

-No…me hagas perder la paciencia.

Pero la perdió completamente al ver cómo Soren se le escapaba.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Hahahaha nice!- dijo Alfred.

-Alfred ni se te ocur…- empezó a decir Arthur.

Demasiado tarde, el americano ya le había sujetado de la mano y había empezado a correr.

-¿!Dónde está Sei!- preguntó Elizaveta.

-¡Estampidaaaaaaaa!- gritó, corriendo detrás de Arthur.

-¡La van a matar como siga ahí!

-¡!Antonio ven aquí ahora mismo!- exigió Lovino.

El español corrió hacia su dirección y le cogió en volandas.

-¡Gilbert está muy cabreado!

-¿!Qué demonios estás haciendo!- empezó a patalear.-¡!Suéltame!

-¡!Matt ven tú también!- le grito Francis.

-¡C-creo que no es el momento!- dijo el canadiense, sonrojado.

-¡No podéis correr eternamente!- decía Gilbert detrás.

Y sin darse cuenta, todos chocaron contra la pancarta, rompiéndola y cayendo encima unos de otros. Roderich observó la escena, suspirando, pero entonces cayó en la cuento.

-¡Gilbert!

Se alivió al verle encima de todos, sin ningún daño en la cara vendada. Todos se levantaron ayudándose entre ellos. Cuando Gilbert se levantó, hizo una cosa que nadie se esperaba. Empezó a reírse, pero no con su risa característica suya, sino con una risa sonora, como la de un niño pequeño. Roderich se sorprendió ante tal acción, y no pudo más que sonreír. Otra risa se escuchó, que era la de Antonio, y luego le siguió Francis. Entonces, los tres se unieron en un gran abrazo.

Después de hablar con todos y con el director, agradeciéndole lo que habían hecho por él, se despidió de su madre quien debía volver a Alemania, pero esta le había prometido regresar al internado cuanto antes. Él la tranquilizó en cuestión de las vendas y el día en que se las quitarían, le aseguró que iría con Ludwig o con Roderich para ir al hospital, para que no se preocupase por nada. Una vez realizado eso, le pidió a Roderich que si podían hablar a solas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Roderich.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

Roderich alzó una ceja.

-¿Debería ocurrir algo?

-No me vengas con esas- Gilbert decidió decírselo claramente.-Te he notado decaído desde que salimos del hospital.

El austríaco desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia un lado para evitar los ojos de Gilbert.

-No es nada.

-Mientes muy mal.

Roderich apretó sus manos con impotencia, y no le quedó más remedio que decírselo.

-Mientras esperaba en el hospital…-comenzó a decir.-Me he dado cuenta de que…todo lo que te ha sucedido es por mi culpa.

Gilbert no se esperaba aquello, pero dejó que el chico siguiera hablando.

-Si no hubiésemos intentado disolver el compromiso, el padre de Elizaveta no habría traído a tu padre y tú no estarías así.

-Pero ya pasó ¿no?- Roderich le miró.-La culpa es del capullo del padre de la castaña y del hijo de…eso, de mi padre. Además, por mi bello rostro no tienes que preocuparte, lo tendrás con su presencia awesome dentro de poco.

-Eres…

-Ich liebe dich.

Roderich no se esperó aquellas palabras por parte de Gilbert, y fueron suficientes para hacerle callar. Gilbert estaba acercándose a él para besarle pero…

-Gilbert, tienes la cara vendada.

-¡Mierda!- Gilbert se dio cuenta de ello y murmuró palabras en alemán que Roderich entendió a la perfección.-Cuando me quiten esto juro que me cobro más de uno.

-Como quieras- sonrió.

Ahora sí podía decir que tenía un final feliz junto a la persona que más quería.

*Meses después*

Poco a poco el tiempo había ido pasando, lento para algunos, aunque para Gilbert, todo había sido muy rápido. Cada vez que miraba a Roderich, parecía que fuese ayer cuando se chocó por primera vez con él, preguntándose ambos los nombres, y como a partir de ese día, todo para ellos había cambiado. Echaría de menos el internado, realmente no quería irse, y lo más probable es que a todos los alumnos de allí, les pasaba lo mismo. Aún con esos pensamientos, se vio interrumpido por Antonio, quien estaba eufórico.

-¡El día de nuestra graduación, aún no me lo creo!- decía, sonriente.-Espero ver como le queda la túnica a mi Lovi, tiene que verse muy lindo ~

-Matt estará mejor, ya lo verás- presumió Francis.

Resultaba ser que Matthew y Francis habían estado saliendo hacía meses. Gilbert se había enterado más tarde que Antonio, debido a lo de su padre y demás, pero el español le había contado como el canadiense había estado junto a Francis el día de la sala de visitas. El chico era algo tímido y no se compraba con su hermano Alfred, pero ambos se parecían bastante. Llegaron a un gran patio situado al lado de los jardines del internado, donde muchos padres estaban allí, hablando entre ellos. Buscó con la mirada a Roderich, temiendo que estuviese hablando con su padre. Entonces sintió que le agarraban de la mano y le besaban. Al separarse, sonrió.

-Es difícil encontrarte- susurró Gilbert.

-Yo también te estaba buscando- admitió Roderich.-¿Estás preparado?

-Para ver al gilipollas de tu padre no.

Roderich le propinó un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Oye!- se quejó.

-Me refería a la graduación, idiota.

-Por supuesto ¿qué esperas del magnífico yo?

Roderich le guió hasta las sillas. Antes de irse, se despidió de Antonio que iba a ir en busca de Lovino, al igual que Francis de Matthew. Vio a su madre atrás, y la saludó con la mano para después sentarse. Todos permanecieron en silencio esperando al director y a los profesores. Se colocaron en una fila y el hombre empezó a hablar:

-Ahora, unos alumnos subirá aquí para dar un pequeño discurso escrito por todos los alumnos- dijo.-Que se presente el señor Toris Lorinaitis, Elizaveta Hédervary, Roderich Edelstein, Lovino Vargas y Arthur Kirkland.

Nervioso, el chico subió, y antes de hablar, se escuchó por todo el patio.

-¡Perras a darlo todo, sobre todo tu Toris!- gritó Feliks.

Toris quiso que se lo tragase la tierra al escuchar los ''ánimos'' de su pareja. Sacó el papel donde estaba escrito el discurso.

-Hoy no es un día como otro cualquiera, seguramente, todos estamos igual de nerviosos y ansiosos por este día tan especial.

Le pasó la hoja a Elizaveta.

-La primera vez que llegamos a este internado, todos éramos unos completos desconocidos, y seguramente cada uno se preguntaba: ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Ninguno halló su respuesta ese mismo día, pero a medida que pasaron los meses, hemos ido descubriendo nuestro destino y futuro próximo.

Luego pasó a Lovino.

-Hemos conocido a personas maravillosas y a profesores que nos han estado apoyando, y poco a poco hemos ido formando una pequeña familia entre todos.

Se la ofreció a Arthur.

-Desde ese día hasta hoy tenemos algo claro: vamos a echar de menos este lugar y no nos olvidaremos de nuestros compañeros, por lo tanto, tenemos algo muy claro…

Finalmente la hoja acabó en las manos de Roderich. Miró lo que había escrito, y antes de decirlo, miró a Gilbert.

-….que esto no es un adiós, sino un pequeño hasta luego.

El silencio embargó el lugar hasta que los padres se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. Los alumnos también se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo. Volvieron a sus sillas correspondientes para ahora ser llamados por los profesores.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El español subió las escaleras, aceptando el diploma.

-¡Fusososo ~!

-¡Qué grande se ha hecho mi pequeño!- dijo Francis.

-¡¿Cómo que tú pequeño?- le gritó Lovino recalcando el tú.

-¡Tranquilo, hay Francis para todos!- luego miró a Matthew.-Pero tú recibirás el doble claro.

Feliciano tuvo que agarrar a su hermano antes de que cometiese una locura.

-Mei Wan.

La asiática subió, agradeciéndoles a los profesores.

-¡Guapaaaaaaaa!- decía Sei desde su sitio.

Iba a recibir un sartenazo por parte de Elizaveta pero esta le dijo:

-¡Mira, tortugas galápago!

-¿Qué?

Se distrajo un momento y vio que Sei había desaparecido.

-Alfred F. Jones.

-¡Hahaha, I´m the hero!

Arthur suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Así llamaron a todos, recibiendo los diplomas uno por uno. Cuando todos los tenían en su mano, a la señal de tres, juntos lanzaron al aire sus birretes*.

-¡Os voy a echar de menos chicas!- lloraba Sei.

Mei y Elizaveta la abrazaron con ternura.

-Estaremos siempre juntas- le dijo Elizaveta.-Vendrás algún día a visitarme ¿no?

-Yo también quiero verte en verano Sei-san- añadió Mei, sonriente.

-Bueno, bueno, tendré que ver mi agenda apretada…

-Mei, sujétame o la mato- susurró la húngara.

Sus padres se despidieron de sus hijos puesto que ahora había una fiesta solo para ellos. Entraron al comedor, que ahora se había vuelto una pista de baile, con mesas alrededor donde servían comida y demás.

-¡Perraaas!

Elizaveta vio a Feliks y a Toris acercarse.

-¿Ni en el último día me llamarás por mi nombre?

-¡Aish loca echémonos un baile!

-¿Contigo?

-O sea no, me refería todos juntos- dijo Feliks.-¡Yo solo me desmadro con Toris!

El lituano no podía estar más sonrojado. De repente, la música empezó a sonar y el rubio arrastró a su pareja hacia la pista de baile.

-¡P-pero Feliks yo no sé bailar!

-¡Por favor Toris hasta los animales saben!- le colocó una de sus manos en su cintura.-A ver, la manita va aquí, y luego mi mano va en tu hombro..!Toris estás súper tenso!

Elizaveta sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, y al ver a Vincent sonrió.

-¿Señorita, está dispuesta a bailar conmigo?- preguntó, aguantándose la risa.

-Por supuesto.

-Tranquila Eli, no te preocupes por nosotras- susurraba Sei aposta al ver que su amiga estaba inmersa en la mirada de su pareja.-Ay Mei, ahora nos hemos quedado tú y yo so…

La asiática estaba en la pista con el chico proveniente de Hong Kong.

-¡Vale, no pasa nada, lo he pillado!- dijo.

Escuchó como alguien tosía detrás de ella, y al girarse se sorprendió al ver a Einar.

-¡Tú!- exclamó.-¡Tú eras el compañero de Arthur!

-Hablamos una vez- le recordó. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. Sei sonrió y le agarró de la mano.

-¡Vamos a bailar!

Ludwig observaba a su hermano quien estaba intentando aprender los pasos que le enseñaba Roderich. El prusiano se le veía cabrearse al no salirle un paso realmente sencillo, que en vez de realizarlo, pisaba sin querer los pies del austríaco. El castaño simplemente sonreía y le pedía que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-¡Doitsu!

Reconoció a Feliciano que se acercaba a él. Se tensó un poco cuando este se sentó a su lado. Sabía que el italiano no vendría solo a hablar de la graduación sino para aclarar algo evidente.

-Doitsu…yo…quería decirte que…- Feliciano empezó a enredar sus manos nervioso.- E-es que lo que tu madre te dijo…pues…¿e-eras tú de verdad?

-Parece ser que sí- contestó Ludwig.-Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras aquel niño que conocí en mis vacaciones.

-Es que yo…

El chico esta rojo hasta las orejas, y Ludwig por un momento se preocupó de que le diese algo ahí mismo.

-Oye…

-¡Es que yo siempre te he estado buscando!

-¿Cómo?

-Y-yo….bueno tú…antes de que…

-¿Estás bien?

Feliciano empezó a lloriquear, agitando las manos en el aire como si fuese una especie de pájaro.

-¡Ese niño fue mi primer amor!- soltó de repente.-¡L-la pesadilla que tuve aquel día era en el momento de nuestra despedida! ¡P-pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de que me gustaba ese niño, tú ya me gustaste en el internado! Y yo…me sentí muy feliz cuando tu madre dijo que…ese niño eras tú.

Al no recibir respuesta del alemán, se desesperó.

-¿Doitsu?

Tenía la cara igual que él hacía unos momentos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah he matado a Doitsu!- gritó.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le gritó Ludwig, reaccionando ya.

-¡Lo siento, no debí decírtelo!

Ludwig le cogió de la mano y le arrastró con los demás.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

Feliciano le miró, y lo entendió al poco tiempo. Luego observó a su alrededor y le dijo:

-¿Acaso me has sacado a bailar?

Ludwig al ver a dónde había arrastrado a Feliciano, quiso darse golpes contra la pared.

-Pues…

-¡Bailemos, bailemos ~!

Lovino, que estaba pendiente de su baile con Antonio, ya que el español le había insistido mucho en ello y no le había quedado más remedio, se fijó con horror lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermano.

-¡!Feliciano!

El menor se estremeció al oírle.

-¿Hermano?

-¡!Aléjate de ese muñeco hinchable!

-¡!No es un muñeco hinchable!- se quejó Feliciano.

-¡!No me torees que como vaya vas a ver lo que es bueno!

-Lovi deberías dejarle, hacen una linda pareja ~- dijo Antonio.

-¿!Qué!- Lovino empezó a darle collejas en la nuca.-¿!Tú también!

-¡Lovi que duele!

-Estás celoso de Ludwig- le reprochó Feliciano.

-¡!Que no estoy celoso!- le gritó Lovino.-¿!Cómo voy a estar celoso teniendo a un idiota como este!

Antonio se dio cuenta de que le estaba señalando a él.

-¡Entonces me quieres Lovi!

-¡Pues claro imbé…!

Paró la frase, totalmente avergonzado. Entonces, una música muy conocida para Antonio comenzó a sonar, y automáticamente fue hasta su pareja y le atrajo hacia él, juntando mucho sus cuerpos.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó Lovino.

-Esto se llama tango, Lovino.

La cara del chico pasó a muchos colores, entre ellos el rojo. Estaba dispuesto a separarse de Antonio pero su cuerpo no quería moverse y se quedó quieto ahí. Como si el español fuese el dueño de una marioneta, empezó a marcar pasos y él realizó lo mismo, como si conociese el jodido baile desde siempre. Hubo un momento en que tuvo que colocar su pierna alrededor de la otra del español, y sintió un extraño deseo al tenerle tan cerca, tanto en cuerpo como en rostro. Antonio sonrió ante esto y no evitó besarle. Ludwig le tapó los ojos a Feliciano, quien estaba muy impresionado con su hermano, y esperó que el italiano menor no se encaprichase ni le pidiese que bailasen ese tipo de…cosas. Francis imitó a su amigo español con su pareja, quien le miró temblando del nerviosismo. Feliks también se fijó y los señaló.

-¡Toris quiero que me hagas de eso y de lo otro!

-¿D-de eso y d-de lo otro?- Toris sentía que se estaba mareando.

-¡Toris siempre te duermes cuando te digo algo!

-¡No me estoy durmiendo!

-¡Dame un beso!

-¿A-ahora?

-¡O sea, ya estás tardando!

-¡Vidharr, vamos a bailar ese tanque!- pidió Soren.

-Es tango, y no voy a bailar- dijo el noruego.

-¿Ni siquiera en la graduación vas a cumplir mis deseos?

-No.

-¡Qué malo eres!

-Si te callas, quizás lo haga.

Dicho y hecho, un silencio les embargó a los dos. Con un suspiro, el chico se levantó, sin mirarle.

-Sácame a la pista.

-¡Enseguida!- sonrió el danés.

Alfred también prestaba una seria atención al baile de Antonio y Lovino. Arthur al ver la dirección en la que observaba el americano, le negó con la cabeza.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Demasiado tarde, ya estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

-Después de esto repetiremos lo de la otra vez ¿no?- le susurró Alfred en el oído.

Arthur le abrazó, sonrojado.

-Bastard…

Tino que estaba con Berwald le lanzó miradas tanto a Lovino como a Vidharr, y esto le devolvieron la misma pero de forma asesina. Él solo rió y se limitó a estar con el sueco.

-¡Mira Doitsu!- dijo Feliciano, señalando.-¡Ahí está Kiku!

Y muy bien acompañado, el griego y él conversaban alegremente, sentados.

-¡Adoptémosles!

-Feliciano, no son mascotas…

Gilbert paró, mientras se despeinaba los cabellos debido a su frustración.

-¡Este baile es una mierda!

-Tendré que enseñarte con más tiempo- dijo Roderich, resignado.-Lo que tienes que controlar son tus pies.

-Pero yo soy magnífico, así que eso no importa.

-Claro, como siempre.

-Siempre- Roderich se extrañó cuando Gilbert repitió esa palabra de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo?

La expresión pensativa de Gilbert se desvaneció, como si despertase de una ensoñación.

-Nada, solo pensaba…

-Siempre estaremos juntos.

Le miró, y Roderich sintió que era muy intensa. El de ojos rojos posó su frente en la del otro, casi uniendo sus respiraciones. El austríaco había adivinado lo que estaba pensando, y quiso reírse por ello, parecía que ahora se entendían a la perfección a pesar de que en un principio, se llevasen tan mal. Bueno no tan mal, pensó Gilbert, solo un poco. La misma palabra volvió a sonar como eco en su mente antes de posar sus labios en los de la persona que ahora amaba.

Siempre estaremos juntos.

The End.

*Birretes: Los sombreritos esos de la graduación tan monos que suelen tirar en las películas.

Notas de la autora: No me puedo creer que mi primer bebé se haya acabado. Primero quiero agradecerles a todas y a cada una de las personas que han leído este fic y han seguido con él hasta el final. A los primeros que comenzaron a comentarme y a los recientes. A los que me han dicho críticas constructivas para mejorar mi fic y sobre todo, a los que me han dado las felicitaciones. GRACIAS.

Por último, quiero decir que esto no acaba aquí. Estoy realizando un nuevo proyecto. Sí, es otro fic, y sí, será otro de Hetalia, pero aún estoy pensando muy detenidamente en la trama. Estoy pensando en si las principales parejas sean Arthur/Alfred y Gilbert/Roderich, para después enfocar un poco a las demás, como he hecho en este (para que haya un poco de variedad).

Con esto…

Sayonara!


End file.
